


Scattered Memories

by Cyber_Sleuth



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Character deaths too, F/M, Many more characters than that of course, So prepare for tears people!, Some pairings happen but not gonna spoil, This is a NUZOCKE run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 73,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Sleuth/pseuds/Cyber_Sleuth
Summary: (An Omega Ruby Nuzlocke) Aya is a teenager who lives a life full of holes and gaps. Due to an incident seven years ago though, she awoke within a hospital bed with no memories prior to that instant, save for her own name. Now at seventeen, Aya ultimately decides to begin a journey to, not only take on the Hoenn League, but also to, hopefully, begin to recover some of those memories.The question is though, will she be able to succeed in doing so?...Or will she even want to once she finds out WHO she really is?
Relationships: Original Female Character/?
Comments: 32
Kudos: 6





	1. Ch:1

**Author's Note:**

> Like it states in the summary, this is a Nuzlocke run. I already have several chapters made up and posted on a site I retired from so it's bein' transferred over ta here now. It's also an update by play kind of work so as I get further in my in-game run, so too, will this story be updated further.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy. I've always wanted to put my runs into story form, but I'm not good with comic style, so fanfic, it became!

The morning sun's rays shone upon the tiny town of Littleroot as well as through the bedroom window of one certain house.

The occupant of this room slowly opened their eyes and sighed softly as their bright and pale amethyst colored eyes gazed up towards the ceiling sleepily. A scar fell down over the pale left eye, which saw nothing but faint shadows and light. No overall images were seen within it. Eyes closing gently for a moment, a yell from downstairs roused them to finally sit up just as the one calling out to them entered the room.

"Aya, wake up dear. I know that you've only been back for a few days, but you really shouldn't keep yourself cooped up, you know. Why don't you go out and try to make some friends?" The young woman smiled gently at her daughter before turning back around and heading back downstairs.

Watching her leave, Aya sighed once more before shaking her head; her choppy, just passed shoulder length dark sapphire hair shifting slightly in the process along with the constant cowlick at the top. She might as well step outside and do a bit of walking around if it'd at least please her mother somewhat.

Slipping out of the bed, the teen got around to getting dressed. Once done, she opened up her bedroom door and made her way down. Her attire consisted entirely of a pilot's look; the hooded jacket being mostly emerald with the pockets dark green and the baggy cargo jeans colored in that same fashion while her boots that the jeans fell over were emerald with dark green clasps and black fur around the edges. Her gloves, scarf, and mid-drift showing t-shirt were black as well.

Arriving downstairs after she had snatched up her PokeNav, the teen lifted a gloved hand in a motionless wave towards her mom before stepping outside. It wasn't that she was rude or anything. It was just that she barely spoke much. It had been like that for as long as she could remember...Though that wasn't really saying much. To be honest, she didn't really remember much to begin with...Not since the accident she was in seven years ago when she was only ten. She couldn't remember what happened that day nor anything before it. She only remembered that after she came to a week later, she found herself in a hospital bed with no sight in her left eye and that scar over it...

The moment Aya stepped outside, she flinched faintly and slipped her emerald strapped goggles down over her eyes as the lenses were tinted in a special way. This allowed protection over the heightened sensitivity of her sightless eye, yet one could still see the expressions within her eyes well enough. Sighing softly as she walked around the tiny town, she seemed to halt at the sound of panicked screams just on the outskirts. Getting slightly curious, the teen jogged over towards the only exit of the town and halted on the outskirts. The sight she saw honestly caused her to blink slightly in surprise and finally sweatdrop.

A man in a white open lab coat was up in a tree with his arms and legs wrapped around a semi thick branch; upside down at that. Below him was a rabid Poochyena that was clawing at the bark of the tree and leaping up, trying to snap at the man that was hanging from it.

"H-Hey you! Miss! P-Please help me out here! Get this pokemon away from me!" Glancing down at the girl, the older man was still panicking as he cried out to her, but when she didn't say anything, he thought maybe she was deaf or ignoring him...That is till he noticed the skeptical, almost deadpanned look on her features while a hand rested on her hip. "My bag! My bag! Inside, there are three pokeballs. Choose one and release what's inside! Battle it for crying out loud!"

Blinking slightly towards the instructions, Aya finally closed her eyes from behind her goggles as she shrugged and shook her head before walking over to the bag and knelt down. Grabbing onto a random pokeball, she suddenly tensed up as if she had just been shocked before glancing down at the ball in her grasp in slight surprise. Quickly snapping out of it, she released the pokemon inside, revealing it to be a male Torchic. Staring at the pokemon in surprise, she parted her lips to say something, but nothing came out. Closing her mouth again, she sighed softly as her head tilted down slightly and her eyes softened almost sadly.

At the silence, the Torchic glanced behind himself and up at the girl that brought him out, staring at her in confusion for a moment before blinking slightly in slight surprise at the voice that actually entered his mind, telling him what to do; a female's voice at that. Shaking his head to rid himself of his confusion, he quickly dashed forward before leaping up into the air and whipping around in a 360 spin as he lashed out with his talons, using Scratch on the Poochyena. He then finished it off with a thrust, causing his talons to bury themselves right into the pokemon's stomach; the strike effectively killing the rabid pooch.

Huffing at how easy his opponent was defeated, he glanced off to the side stubbornly.

Sighing softly in relief, the strange man carefully clambered down out of the tree before walking over to Aya, grabbing her hands into his own, which took the teen by surprise. "Thank you so much, young lady. I thought I was a goner for a second there; you honestly saved me. I'm - hm?" It was then that he halted his words and stared down at the small teen's face; actually lowering his head to get a better look since she was a bit on the short side for her age. This had caused her to jolt her head back a bit in uneasiness, which he didn't really seem to take any notice of.

Torchic, who was still out of his pokeball, had though, and narrowed his eyes as he quickly ran over to the two humans before leaping up to find himself now perched onto Aya's shoulder. Flapping his tiny wings in agitation, he let out a series of angry, threatening cries at the man that had possessed his pokeball just moments ago and attempted to claw at him with his talons, but the older man seemed to pull back and away in time. _~Hey! Get away from my trainer, ya old coot!~_ He saw the look of surprise and shock on his face though, so he was sure that he had made his threats clear even though he knew that not many humans understood poke-speak. Torchic decided it was best that he remain on the human girl's shoulder for now so that he could lash out at anyone else who made her uncomfortable again. He couldn't explain it, but he was already immediately protective over the girl; already claiming to have her as his trainer no matter what.

The man stared on at this for a moment longer before snapping out of his shock and speaking once again. "I apologize, miss. Allow me to introduce myself while we head to the lab, please." With that said, he walked over to his bag and picked it up before walking off; motioning for the girl to follow. When she did despite giving a hesitant look towards the Torchic on her shoulder, he made his way back to the lab. "My name is Professor Birch. I'm a pokemon researcher here in the Hoenn Region." After they arrived back to his lab, Birch stepped inside, allowing Aya to follow. "I apologize once again for earlier. It's just that, I was very shocked to see you again after all this time." Setting his bag down, the professor turned to face the teen, only to notice a confused look on her features. Staring back in equal confusion for a moment as he didn't understand why she was giving him that look, his eyes soon widened in surprise.

So it had been true after all. The girl's mother had told him about the accident seven years ago and that she had lost all her memories, but he hadn't realized that she still didn't remember. When he saw her still giving him a confused look, he panicked slightly. "Oh um...f-forgive me. I was just rambling. Anyways, about the Torchic...He seems to have gotten extremely protective and territorial over you, so...I think it would be best if I let you keep him. What would you like to name him?"

Aya still held a look of honest confusion towards everything that was happening, but then glanced to the Torchic on her right shoulder for a moment. It was almost like they were having a silent conversation with each other. After a moment, the girl finally parted her lips and spoke almost softly. "...Vash..."

**(Torchic/Vash Gender: Male Nature/Characteristic: Impish/Proud of its power)**

_~I like it. Sounds tough; like me.~_

As she finally said something the professor sighed softly in relief. So the girl could at least talk. She seemed to speak very rarely and little at a time though, from the looks of things, but the way the Torchic - Vash as he was now called - acted was strange. It was as if he understood what she wanted him to do in that battle earlier and also that she was feeling uneasy. It Seemed this was worth looking further into. Perhaps her father, Norman knew something...

Snapping out of his thoughts once more, he smiled lightly and nodded his head. "Alright then, Vash it is. Now, I'd like you to do me a favor and go meet my son. He's out on Route 103, just passed Oldale Town. He's been helping me out with my research lately."

The teen remained silent once again, but then exchanged a glance with Vash as he remained perched upon her right shoulder.

Shrugging his wings, Vash chirped lazily. _~Might as well.~_

Nodding lightly, she glanced back to the professor and nodded her head once more in compliance. "...'Kay..." It was then that she turned around and made her way to leave; Vash's pokeball now attached to the front of her opened jacket on the left side.

Seeing her beginning to leave, despite already knowing who she was, he called out to her. "H-Hey wait! I never got your name, miss!"

The girl halted at the opened doorway for a moment with her head tilted down slightly and to the side a bit. "...Aya..." With that, she was gone.

Watching her disappear outside with the door closing behind her, Birch sighed softly to himself and glanced out the window as he saw her figure getting smaller the further distance she got away from the lab. "...It's been a long time since she's been back here in Hoenn. She doesn't remember anything about her life here, but then again, after an accident like that, I don't really blame her for still not remembering. The trauma from it would cause that for possibly anyone. The fact that she barely talks seems to also stem from it...I wonder how Brendan will handle this. He used to be so close to Aya; he'll be probably crushed to find out she has no memory of him...Ah...And...I just sent her off to see him..." At realizing his mistake only just now, Birch facepalmed and groaned softly under his breath.

This probably wouldn't end well at all.

Meanwhile, Aya was just now arriving into Oldale as she glanced around herself curiously towards what the small town had to offer as was Vash. After making a pit stop at the Pokemon Center to heal Vash up despite his insistence that he was just fine from their training before entering the town, they continued on their way into Route 103. This was the place that the professor had told her where his son was so...where could he be? Hopefully, he was the only one out here besides herself cause he had failed to give her any description at all towards what he looked like. As they searched though, both failed to notice that they were silently being watched by a pair of crimson eyes within the shadows of some bushes.

A good hour had passed since their arrival onto the route and still no sign of this mysterious son. Right as Aya was about to give in, she heard rustling up ahead in the tall grass, only to jolt slightly when someone rose up onto their feet from it with their back to them. Blinking slightly in surprise from behind her goggles, she parted her lips to speak out, but then sighed softly as she gave up and started to walk towards them to see if this was the professor's son. When she took a few steps towards him though, it seemed that she didn't need to go any further as the boy apparently heard her footsteps in the grass, because he glanced behind himself from over his shoulder curiously. The sight of his eyes caused her to freeze up suddenly as she stared in slight shock, but also awe. His eyes were very sharp in style - much sharper than her own and were such a deep ruby red that stood out against his black hair that laid mostly hidden under his white hat with the dark red rim, which matched the rest of his black and red attire.

Staring at his apparent visitor curiously for a few seconds, he began to notice a few things. The obvious Torchic on her shoulder was one, which indicated that she came from his dad's lab and that she was most likely a new trainer now. The second though was something that seemed very familiar to him; her dark sapphire hair and bright/pale amethyst eyes, which he could still make out despite the slight tint to her goggles' lenses. Thinking for a moment on this, his eyes suddenly narrowed as he turned around to face her completely and close the distance. She was shorter than him, that was for sure; only coming up to about his mid chest in height, but she looked to be about his age though, possibly a tiny bit younger. The longer he studied her though, which was making her faintly uneasy as a blush began to appear on her cheeks, the more it began to dawn on him. "...Aya...? No, it can't be..."

Aya had indeed started to blush a bit at the sudden close proximity that the male had taken towards her, and the fact that he was rather attractive didn't really help matters any. Her Vash also wasn't seeming to like this either as his feathers began to ruffle up in irritation and his eyes narrow. However, what caused her to suddenly snap out of it was what the boy said. Her breath hitched in her throat and she quickly jerked her wide eyed gaze up at him in shock. How had this teen known her name? Did the professor call ahead to let him know she was coming? No, that couldn't be right cause then what he said after her name and even how he said her name wouldn't have seemed right.

Did...this Brendan person somehow know her...?

The sight of her shocked gaze had been all he needed to realize that the one before him really was Aya. Before he even realized what he was doing, Brendan suddenly threw his arms around her shoulders, causing Vash to chirp in irritation and surprise as he was knocked right off his perch. Holding the startled girl closely while bent over a bit to make up for the height difference, he barely held back the tears that threatened to appear in the corners of his closed eyes. "It is you...Aya...I can't believe that you're really back...I've missed you so much; you have no idea."

As he held her, Brendan felt her tense up under his embrace and finally pulled back as he rested his hands onto her shoulders; a look of utter confusion upon his features as he gazed down at the younger teen. "...Aya?"

Aya's brows furrowed slightly in confusion as her faintly narrowed eyes had a matching expression from behind her tinted goggles. Cocking her head faintly to the side in confusion still as to just what was going on, she finally sighed softly to herself and shook her head. She didn't understand how this boy knew her name. His dad hadn't called ahead; she already figured that out before he had thrown her for a loop by holding her. So then...how did this boy know her? As she tried to remember, she flinched faintly as she lifted a hand up and delicately rested it against the side of her head, near the scar that was over her blind eye. "Who...?"

As she said that single word and the slight action that it had followed, Brendan's ruby eyes seemed to widen slightly in realization. Taking a step back, he seemed slightly shocked, but there was something else as well that he felt within himself...

Hurt...?

He wasn't sure.

"You don't-...I see...Anyways, sorry about that. My name's Brendan Birch. I'm a trainer too, but I also help out my dad with his research out on the field. He was the professor that you had gotten that Torchic from earlier...Which, by the way,...can you make him stop with the evil eye? It's a little unsettling."

Spying the hurt tone in the boy's voice at the very start, she decided to leave it alone for now when she took note that he forced the hurt back as he spoke on, only to finally mention about her Torchic at the end. Blinking slightly in confusion, she glanced down at Vash, only to see that he was indeed giving Brendan the evil eye. Apparently, her new friend didn't like how friendly the slightly older human had been towards her a moment ago. Bending down, Aya picked Vash up into her arms and petted him gently to calm him back down, which seemed to actually work.

Vash instantly settled down and relaxed into her arms as he nestled his head against her chest.

_~Stupid, weird hatted trainer. **MY** human, not your's. Hmph.~_

Chuckling softly at how easily the fire type calmed back down, Brendan finally relaxed once more and drifted his gaze onto Aya's face. Her eyes remained tinted behind the lenses of her goggles, but the accessory still failed to completely hide the scar that was down over her left eye. He hadn't been told much about the incident, but from what he was explained to about it, the girl before him must have been traumatized so much by the incident that she lost practically all of her memories...And from the looks of things, she barely spoke anymore either. Shaking his head slightly at the thought, he decided to liven things up between them. "Hey Aya, I've got an idea. Why don't we have a friendly battle between us? To commemorate on you becoming a trainer. It'll be fun so how about it?"

Cocking her head slightly at the suggestion that Brendan suddenly threw at her, she finally nodded her head and Vash eagerly chirped in agreement; wanting to battle.

_~Bring it on! I'll win, no problem!~_

When they agreed, Brendan smiled at them both and narrowed his eyes as he released the pokemon within his own pokeball, causing a Mudkip to appear in a flash of light.

At seeing the Mudkip come out into play, Vash was instantly out of his trainer's arms. In fact, before either trainer nor the water type could react, the fire chick pokemon lashed out with his talons right across the mud fish pokemon's face, causing him to cry out in both startlement and pain. Watching as his opponent shook his head, slinging a bit of blood in the process, he was soon caught by surprise a bit when Mudkip suddenly charged in and smashed right into his chest in retaliation with Tackle. Vash chirped a cry as he was hit before shooting a glare towards the Mudkip. _~You'll pay for that one, ya stupid guppy!~_

_~I'd like to see you try, you mini chicken!~_

Aya flinched slightly at both, witnessing and hearing this before lifting her gaze towards Brendan in a questioning manner.

"Uhh...I kinda maybe forgot to mention that these two have a bit of a grudge against each other...Actually, I kinda forgot about it myself till I saw how Torchic lashed out and aimed right for Sinbad's face, along with the insults." Brendan lifted a hand as he rubbed the back of his head nervously towards this before suddenly flinching faintly like Aya had just moments ago at seeing his pokemon go down for the count from one last nasty Scratch attack. Sweatdropping slightly, he returned his pokemon back to his pokeball before glancing to Vash, who had ruffled up his feathers in an agitated manner to make himself look bigger and more intimidating. "Man, you chose one heck of a pokemon to start your journey with Aya." Glancing to the girl, he noticed the sudden confused look she was giving him and realized it was towards his previous statement. "Oh uh...I-I mean, I only assumed that-...Norman's your dad so I thought that maybe you'd...start your own journey finally and become a powerful trainer like him..."

Cocking her head slightly to the side in thought on this, she brought her gaze back down to her starter as he jogged back over to her side and leaped up to once again be perched on her shoulder. Turning her head slightly to glance at Vash, she felt him hunker down on his self proclaimed perch and nuzzled the side of her head with a happy little chirp. Understanding what it was that he wanted, Aya drifted her gaze back to Brendan before nodding her head lightly in compliance. "...I will try..."

At hearing her finally agree, Brendan couldn't help but mentally fist pump at this. He knew his childhood best friend would do great in the league challenge and on top of that, with his own travels around Hoenn to help with his father's research, he'd get the chance to cross paths with her sometimes along the way. Maybe it'd help her to slowly begin to remember him.

Well,...he could only hope that is...

"That's the spirit, Aya. Why don't we head back to the lab now? I'm sure my dad and then your mom would like to hear about this."

With a slight nod of her head in compliance, both teens made their way back...

**To be continued.**


	2. Ch:2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuzlocke Rules:  
> 1\. When a pokemon faints, they're dead. There's no comin' back so free or box 'em.(bury 'em)  
> 2\. First pokemon in route only unless you already have it; then keep searchin' till you find the first one you run into that you don't already have.  
> 3\. Part of rule 2. No duplicates allowed.  
> 4\. If a shiny appears even after you have already caught first in that route, ya can still catch it.  
> 5\. No legendaries on team. Ya can capture 'em, but they have ta remained forever boxed.(Latios/Latias flying you around later in game don't count)  
> 6\. Potions & other items are allowed, but no revives ever.  
> 7\. Once National Pokedex is given, you can catch the first new pokemon in the previous routes that have pokemon that were not native to Hoenn, but ONLY the first one you run into.  
> 8\. If all pokemon die, it's game over.(duh)  
> 9\. Nickname all pokemon.(yeah, a few are outta order, hush.x.x")

_**Pokemon: 1 Deaths: 0 Badges: 0** _

Arriving back at Littleroot, Aya made her way into the lab not long after Brendan had. She and Vash had been unable to resist a tiny bit more training since Aya knew that they wouldn't get a lucky critical hit like they had in the friendly match against Sinbad and Brendan in every battle.

Birch saw her step through the entrance and smiled as he waved her over. "Welcome back, Aya. I heard from my son that you beat him in your very first battle. You're already showing a ton of promise just like I knew you would." Laughing as he said this, he went over to the desk right behind him and opened a drawer as he pulled something out. Closing it back up, he held the object out to Aya, revealing it to be a pokedex. "Here, Aya. I want you to help us out and fill up this pokedex. It'll record any pokemon that you come across and capture. Brendan here has been helping me out in the field for a long time, but it would be nice to have the added assistance while you take on the league."

Staring silently at the dex being held out to her, Aya hesitantly reached out and took it from him before slipping it into her brown side bag. It wasn't that she was hesitant in accepting it so much as she was actually a bit worried on if she'd really be able to help them out well enough...

"Oh yeah; Aya. These will help you out too, so take these pokeballs. I have plenty with me, so I'll share a few with you." Brendan smiled gently as he held the shrunk pokeballs in his palms out to her. When she took them and slipped them into a pouch on the outside of her bag, he lowered his hands and nodded lightly. "Make sure you take on a lot of battles, Aya. You'll be able to make your pokemon a lot stronger that way if you do, and it'll also make your journey a whole lot easier too." Bringing his gaze to his dad, he smiled lightly. "Anyways, I'll be heading out now too, dad. Wish us luck."

"I doubt you'll need it, Brendan, but good luck anyways, haha."

Turning halfway around to watch Brendan run off and out the door, the other teen remained put in her spot for a moment longer before nodding towards Birch. "Goodbye..." With that, Aya left as well.

Stepping back outside, Aya lifted her head towards the sky as she thought for a moment before drifting her gaze towards Vash.

 _~Ya know something. I don't hear ya talking hardly at all, but for some reason, I can hear ya in my head. It's like you're a telepath or something.~_ Blinking slightly, Vash thought on that for a moment before surprise suddenly filled his gaze. _~Wait...Are you a telepath?!~_ When Aya shrugged her shoulders faintly with him still perched on them and shook her head, he sighed softly. _~Huh...So then maybe it's-...Crap...I got nothing.~_

Chuckling silently as her Torchic seemed to give up on coming up with another theory on what it could be, Aya continued on her way. After all, she had to make a stop at her house to let her mom know of what's going on before she truly headed out.

Opening the door after arriving back home, she stepped inside and spied her mother in the kitchen. From the smell of things, she was busy fixing lunch. Walking over, she got her mother's attention. "Mom...?"

Jumping slightly in startlement, her mother sighed softly when she saw who it was. "Oh, Aya, it's only you. Oh...And you've gotten yourself a pokemon. Well, now!...You're certainly your father's daughter all right." Giggling softly as she said this despite the slightest flinch she received from Aya, she gave her daughter a sweet smile. "To think you have your very own pokemon now. You're father will be so proud to know about this, you know. Be sure to stop by to see him on your way dear and please don't push yourself too hard, alright? Be safe on your journey and have fun." Of course she knew that part was false. That her daughter's father would be proud...

As Aya nodded her head lightly and gave her mother a hug goodbye, she left the house one last time.

Watching her leave, the older woman's eyes softened gently as she went up to her's and her husband's room. Walking over to the nightstand, she slid open the drawer and pulled out a picture frame that was laying there inside. Gazing at the picture within it, her eyes seemed to become almost sad now. Within the picture was a young man whose face was blurred by the glare of the light refracting on it and a little girl of about ten-years-old standing right beside him while hugging a shiny Torchic with a bandana around his forehead. "It was hard to act like Aya had just gotten her first pokemon, but with most of her memories still missing, I couldn't bring myself to say the truth...That girl though...She ended up choosing the very same pokemon that she used to have even back then...I can only hope that something tragic doesn't happen again to cause her to lose this one too..."

Back outside, Aya was making her way through Route 101 for the second time that day. As she and her torchic were though, they met up with Brendan as he motioned them over. Walking over to him, she cocked her head slightly to the side in question. "What is it...?"

"Oh, it's nothing big, really. My dad just forgot to upgrade your PokeNav+ so he just called me up and asked me to upgrade it for him next time we saw each other." After being handed the item, he did the necessary upgrade before handing it back to her. "There we go. Now you'll be able to detect any pokemon that's nearby to check some of their info. Anyways, good luck Aya." Smiling lightly, he gave a wave and ran on ahead.

Exchanging looks, Aya shook her head lightly while Vash did the same. As they continued on their way to back to Oldale Town, grass rustled on their left before they were suddenly leaped out at. Vash quickly reacted though and used Scratch; knocking the offender back. _~What's the big idea?! Ya coulda hurt my trainer!~_

Shifting to lay up straight instead of on their side, the Poochyena shook their head before giving the Torchic an irritated look. _~I wasn't really gonna attack. I was just trying to test you guys.~_

_~Test us? Well, ya coulda 'tested' us without acting like ya were gonna bite my trainer!~_

Rolling her eyes at this, the Poochyena pushed herself up into a sitting position and sighed softly. _~I was just wanting to see if she was a good trainer. I want out of this area and I need a skilled trainer to get me strong.~_ Bringing her gaze back onto Aya, she rose up onto her paws and slowly walked closer to her. _~Capture me...Please?~_

Aya was rather surprised by this outcome, but she nodded her head lightly in agreement as she knelt down with a pokeball and tapped the button lightly onto the Poochyena's head. "Welcome then...Rona..."

**(Poochyena/Rona Gender: Female Nature/Characteristic: Relaxed/Likes to run Place: Route 101)**

Soon after capturing Rona just outside of Oldale, Aya and Vash continued to make their way into the small town as they stopped at the Center like they had the last time they came through. Stepping in through the automatic doors, the bluenette nodded faintly and gave a slight wave to Nurse Joy as she came up to the counter. Pulling her new pokemon's pokeball off her jacket, she handed it over. "Rona needs healing..."

Smiling kindly, Nurse Joy nodded her head. "But of course dear. Would you like for me to heal your Torchic too or is he doing alright?"

 _~Oh please. I'm perfectly fine. I'm not some weakling like Rona still is.~_ Huffing lightly as he chirped this, Vash's feathers ruffled up in irritation. It was obvious that he didn't like others thinking he was fragile or something. After a few moments, Vash watched as their new teammate was healed and handed back to them. He already knew he was perfectly capable of protecting Aya on his own and taking her up through this league challenge, but he had to admit that it was probably best that they pick up more partners and get them strong. That way, Aya could be better protected from harm.

After the stop at the Center, they had made sure to do a bit of shopping too so that they were stocked up on items. After all, it was better safe than sorry to take precaution. Before they decided to continue any further though towards the next town, they made a quick stop on Route 103. Needless to say, it was quite an eventual little pit stop to that route.

Why, you ask?

Well...

_~Oh my Arceus. Aya! Do we have to keep this thing? Why don't you just box her? You'll be doing the team a huge favor.~_

_~H-Hey! I'm strong! Maybe it's you that should be boxed!~_

_~Unlike you, I actually have a useful attack. It's called Ice Fang.~_

_~Oh yeah? W-Well, unlike you I have a useful ability! I can find useful items for my new trainer! And at least I'm cute!~_

_~Oh that's it!~_

_Vash watched in silence with Aya as the two females of the team bickered back and forth and even started a 'Meowth fight'. ~Uhh...Think we should break those two up...?~_

Nodding her head, Aya suddenly returned both of the pokemon.

**(Zigzagoon/Tana Gender: Female Nature/Characteristic: Timid/A little quick tempered Place: Route 103)**

_~Well!...Now that the 'show' is over, lets get to that other route, yeah? They could both use some major training. They aren't even close to my level of skill.~_ As he remained on his personal perch though while they backtracked to make their way to Route 102, the young Torchic seemed to be in deep thought over something. It was only when he felt a gloved hand reach up and rest against his body in a soothing caress, that he snapped out of it. _~Sorry. Was thinking about something. I mean,...not that I mind having two girls with us, Aya cause a male always enjoys the company of pretty females, but...I really hope the next teammate is a male...A really tough looking male!~_

**{At Route 102}**

_~This...wasn't what I was expecting...~_ Sweatdropping slightly, Vash held a deadpanned look on his features as he was staring right at a Ralts...And since he was too strong and Rona only knew Ice Fang, thus too risky, it was their newest teammate Tana facing the fairy. Pretty much, it was all just a whole bunch of Tackle and Growl between the two. Three Tackles later and the fairy was finally caught. _~Well,...can we get him an Everstone or something so he doesn't evolve till we get him a Dawn Stone? At least then he'll be tough looking instead of a girl.~_

**(Ralts/Leon Gender: Male Nature/Characteristic: Gentle/Capable of taking hits Place: Route 102)**

A few hours of grinding away and battling trainers and they could finally see the outskirts of Petalburg City just up ahead.

_~This is stupid. Me and the weak little raccoon got to train a bit, but most of the battles against those trainers were taken care of by the puffed up chicken. Even the fairy got a little bit of action!~_

_~Oh stop complaining Rona. She only used me cause Aya was trying to train Leon and she needed someone strong enough to switch into battle that could actually take those hits.~_

_~I could've taken them just as well.~_

_~Ya would've been badly hurt and then even weakened by all those Growls. At least I know a special attack.~_

Aya sighed softly as the bickering continued between the two, but soon the fighting halted as a voice yelled out to them from behind. Halting in her steps, she turned around to glance behind herself, only to spot Brendan running over to them. "Brendan...?"

Smiling as he caught up, Brendan gave her a small wave. "Hey there Aya. Glad I caught up with you. How's your training going so far? Have you caught anymore good pokemon since that Poochyena there?" When Aya nodded her head lightly, he had been about to say something else, but then halted as he caught sight of a small group of Beautifly flying overhead and into Petalburg. "Wow...That's a pretty sight there. Seeing wild pokemon peacefully coexisting with us makes you feel kinda...warm. Don't you think?" Bringing his gaze back onto Aya, he gave her a happy smile. "Anyways, we're nearly there to Petalburg. Lets get moving. After all, Norman's the leader of that gym, right? And he also happens to be your dad." As they walked into Petalburg together, he continued talking while his old friend listened quietly. "I was kinda thinking about challenging your dad once my pokemon get stronger. Think I'll stand a chance? Haha."

Upon arriving at the Center, Brendan smiled again and gave another wave. "Anyways, be safe and have fun Aya. I'll be seeing you."

Watching the slightly older teen leave, Aya made sure to heal up her pokemon at the Center before she paid her father a visit...Man, that was one visit she wasn't exactly looking forward to. She couldn't understand why, but ever since the accident that she couldn't even remember the events of, he had been treating her differently...As if she wasn't really his daughter anymore...

Shaking her head lightly towards this, she made her way through the city as she and Vash took in the sights. It was only when they saw a young trainer talking to an older man up ahead, that Aya halted. Vash blinked slightly in faint confusion as he glanced back and forth between his trainer and the older man up ahead. _~Hey, Aya. What's with the sudden halt? Who's that human there? He a trainer?~_

"...My father..."

 _~Eh?! That's the leader of this city's gym?~_ When she nodded, Vash seemed to have a slightly surprised and dumbfounded look on his face. After all, that human didn't look all that tough from here. Guess looks were deceiving? As the young trainer that the man was talking to finally left, the small Torchic noticed that he had caught sight of them and began to close in on their position.

"Well, if it isn't Aya. So you finally decided to go outside, eh?...Or did your mother finally force you?" When he saw that Aya was trying to avoid his gaze now, he knew it was the later of the two. Sighing lightly in frustration at this, he made a move as if to scold or even flat out yell at the girl, but halted in his words. Seeing how many people were outside, he decided not to gather any attention to themselves and pulled his daughter into the Gym. Once inside, he released her and gave a stern stare. "What are you even doing out this far Aya? Where's your mother? Surely she wouldn't have let you stray from Littleroot on your own. Hn?" It had taken him a bit, but he finally realized that his daughter wasn't alone at all. Instead, she had a Torchic on her shoulder, who was actually glaring at him right now.

Studying the fire type carefully, he finally drifted his gaze back onto his daughter and noticed other pokeballs upon herself. "I see...So Birch actually gave you a pokemon. Just what was he even thinking?...And I suppose you think you can make yourself a team to beat me with? Well, don't count on it. With how you are right now Aya, you'll never beat me; you'll only ever be weak." Norman had been about to actually speak and degrade her further, but halted in it when the doors opened and a timid voice sounded out; the sound instantly catching his attention.

"Um...E-Excuse me? I-I don't mean to be a bother, but...c-can you help me get my very own pokemon?" Walking over to the two, a young boy with green hair shifted a bit nervously while leaning a portion of his weight on a crutch that rested under his right arm.

Aya brought her gaze onto the quite a bit younger boy as she cocked her head slightly to the side out of curiosity. Did he have a weak condition? She was soon brought out of her thoughts by her father speaking up, though he seemed much less stern speaking and instead, more calm and nice.

"Ah, you're Wally, right? From the house next door to the gym?"

Wally nodded his head and gave a timid little smile. "Y-Yes, I am. I-I'm supposed to go stay with my relatives in Verdanturf Town for a while to see if it helps with me any, b-but...I thought I'd get really lonely out there by myself s-since they don't have any children around my age...S-So I wanted to bring a pokemon with me. C...Can you help me please? I-I've never caught one before by myself. I'm not...very confident that I can do it."

"Hn...I see now...Well, I'm a little busy right now so..." Norman then turned his gaze onto Aya and gave her a look that told her that she wasn't allowed to disobey him. "You're gonna go with Wally here and make sure he catches his pokemon safely. I won't have him getting hurt because you were careless again, got it?" He then turned his gaze onto Wally and offered him a smile as he handed over a pokeball that held one of his own pokemon to borrow and an empty one to use for catching. "Here Wally. I'll let you borrow one of my own so you can catch one yourself, alright? So give it your all cause whatever pokemon you catch will be your loyal partner for life."

"Th-Thank you, Mr Norman. I'll do my best." Wally then shifted around on his crutch to face Aya and blushed faintly as he gazed up at her nervously. "Um...A-Aya? Y-You'll help me, right? I-I mean, you'll come with me to see me catch my pokemon?"

Aya was silent on this as she seemed a bit hesitant. She knew she didn't have much choice, but at the same time, she didn't want to be the cause of the poor boy getting hurt on her 'watch'. Sighing softly in defeat, she finally nodded her head lightly. "...I'll come." At seeing the small boy brighten up in happiness over her agreement, she felt the urge to protect him from any pokemon while he tried to catch his first. As they headed out, they soon arrived out at Route 103.

"Aya...? P-Pokemon hide in tall grass like this, right? P-Please wait right there, kay? I want you to see if I can catch one properly." When he said this, Wally carefully made his way around as he tried to spot any pokemon. As he looked for one though, a flash of red appeared near him before leaping out at him to attack. "Wh-Whoah!" Nearly falling over onto the ground, he barely managed to get the borrowed pokemon out of its pokeball.

At being released, the female Zigzagoon narrowed her eyes and smashed into the Ralts with a Tackle to get him away from the boy that she was instructed to protect and help. Seeing the pokemon hit the ground with a startled cry, the young boy closed his eyes in slight panic and blindly threw the empty pokeball he was given at it; the clumsy toss actually capturing the Ralts.

Slowly cracking open one eye to see if it worked, he finally opened both as he stared in disbelief. "I...I-I did it. It's my...my very own pokemon!" Giggling out of happiness towards this, he picked up the pokeball and hugged it closely to his chest before carefully making his way back over to Aya. "Th-Thank you so much, Aya. I have to return his pokemon back so l-lets head back to the Gym together."

Watching the boy steadily make his way back to the Gym, Aya thought silently for a moment while Vash seemed to scoff lightly as he ruffed his feathers in agitation. _~What's that little runt talking about Aya? We didn't do a thing so why's the brat even thanking us? Hmph.~_

Aya merely shrugged lightly and shook her head as she didn't really know either. Instead, she headed off after the boy. As they made it back together, they all saw that Norman had seemed to be waiting almost impatiently for them.

"Well? Come on, out with it. How did it go?"

"I-It went great. Thanks so much for the help Mr. Norman." Wally then grabbed the pokeball that held the Zigzagoon and smiled as he held it out to the older man. "H-Here's your pokemon back, sir. She was a lot of help." He then drifted his blue gaze onto Aya and smiled shyly. "And Aya...? Th-Thank you...F-For coming with me, I mean. I-It's all thanks to you two that I was e-even able to catch Ralts. I-I promise that I'll take really good care of and treasure him." As he was about to leave to go finish packing, he suddenly thought of something and faced Aya again. "I-I just remembered something. It's not much, but...l-let me see your PokeNav, please?" When Aya handed it over, albeit hesitantly, he began to make a few adjustments.

Finishing up, Wally brightened up a bit at successfully updating the PokeNav+ and handed it back to the older girl before him. "I-I read in this book once that you can use the PlayNav t-to help take care of your pokemon and e-even train them. It's one of the reasons I w-wanted a pokemon of my very own...S-So I could do all those things together with it..." Blushing faintly in embarrassment for admitting to this, he finally gave a shy little wave and began to leave. "I-I hope to see you again someday Aya. And thanks again."

Vash arched a 'brow' as he watched the preteen leave before shaking his head. _~That kid...We didn't help at all.~_ Shaking his head at this, he brought his amber gaze onto his trainer before extending his wing to point at the door. _~Since this Gym is a waste right now, lets get a move on, yeah?~_

Aya nodded lightly before drifting her gaze onto her father. Nodding once towards him reluctantly, she didn't even bother to say 'goodbye' before she left. After all, she had nothing to even say to the man anyways...

**To. Be Continued.**


	3. Ch:3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've seen a peek towards the strain between Aya and her father. The reason will be slowly revealed the further in we get.

**Pokemon: 4 Deaths: 0 Badges: 0**

_~Oh come on! What is it with ya and attracting female pokemon?!~_

It was the next day, early morning, and they had been making their way through Route 104 when a female Wurmple had suddenly peeked out of the grass. The insect pokemon held a shy look within her eyes as she skittered through the tall, green strands. Aya cocked her head slightly to the side as she watched the pokemon before finally kneeling down on one knee. Shifting through her pack, she soon found what she wanted and pulled out some pokefood, much to Vash's dismay since he commented on her shoulder that she shouldn't be feeding wild pokemon.

Ignoring her starter, she merely watched as the shy little Wurmple closed the distance and happily began to eat the food from her palm as if she hadn't had anything to eat in quite a while. During that time, Aya took the chance and tapped the top of her head with a pokeball; instantly catching the small pokemon.

**(Wurmple/Twilight Gender: Female Nature/Characteristic: Bashful/Loves to eat Place: Route 104)**

Vash couldn't help but hold a deadpanned expression to his features as he gazed down at the pokeball in his trainer's hand as she went to attach it to her pilot's jacket. _~Ya know...Wurmple make better food than teammates...~_ At the look Aya was giving him that clearly stated 'You're not gonna eat her', he shrugged with his little wings nonchalantly. _~Hey. Was just saying is all. 'Sides, it's not like that bug's gonna stay on the team, right?~_

Aya didn't answer that and instead began to head off to continue training her team.

_~H-Hey. I'm right, right? We're not keeping the bug on the team?...Aya? Ah come on! She's a meal! Not a fighter!~_

Aya arched a brow at him from behind her goggles before she chuckled lightly at his whining. She was actually starting to like this whole 'journeying with pokemon' thing. She was actually finding it kinda fun and it certainly got her away from her mother, who practically breathed down her throat; thinking something would happen to her even though it had been her idea in the first to go outside and get some fresh air. Well,...this definitely counted as fresh air.

A whole lot of it...

As they continued their training a bit more, Aya heard a voice from behind her and she turned her head to glance over her shoulder. A teen of about her age was walking over and he was wearing a suit. That confused her and she sent him a questioning look.

"What? I come from a rich family. There is no way I would be caught dead in some peasant's clothes." The teen rested a hand onto his hip as he gave her an almost distasteful look when he looked her up and down. "...That attire is not suiting at all for a young lady...And why are you wearing something as tacky such as...goggles anyways? I would understand if you were in a desert, which Arceus forbid I ever set foot in one, but still..."

Aya sighed softly before lifting a gloved hand as she raised the left side of her goggles. When she did, she made sure that she was in a shaded area before she opened her eye, revealing their pale amethyst coloration along with the scar better for him to view. "...Sensitive..."

Staring at her eye in slight confusion, he finally understood after a few seconds on just what it was she was showing him and why she said 'sensitive'. "I see now...So you are blind in that eye...I suppose you have my sympathies for what happened, but I still expect a battle. My prized companion needs a workout and I suppose you will do well enough..." When he saw Aya nod her head lightly in acceptance of the battle and brought her goggles back down over both of her eyes, he released the pokemon he possessed from it's luxury ball, revealing a male Zigzagoon.

Aya studied the pokemon for a moment and had been about to send out her Torchic, but instead, a flash of light from her jacket appeared as Rona had automatically let herself out. Blinking slightly in surprise that this happened, she opened her mouth to protest on this, but quickly shut it when Rona growled and bared her fangs. _~Don't even think about returning me, Aya! I'm sick of that stupid chicken getting most of the action! I'm just as strong as he is!~_

Instead of waiting for Aya to say something towards fighting, Rona turned to face her opponent, only to have her ears lay back against her skull when the Zigzagoon used Growl. Baring her fangs at this, Rona narrowed her crimson eyes in a glare and charged in as her fangs became encased in ice, unleashing Ice Fang. However, just before she made contact, the raccoon leaped to the side in a narrow dodge and smashed into her side with a Tackle.

Yelping slightly in surprise at this, she pulled herself back up onto her feet and retaliated with another Ice Fang; this time hitting as her fangs sunk into the opponent.

Grinning through the bite at the pained cry from the pokemon, she went to bite down even harder when one of the Zigzagoon's paws swiped along the ground; the motion kicking up sand right into her face. Barking in slight frustration at the Sand Attack getting in her eyes, Aya's Poochyena stumbled back and shook her head again as she tried to get rid of the sand and clear her blurred vision. Growling under her breath at this, she glared in the direction that her opponent was in and dug her claws into the ground a bit while the fur on the back of her neck bristled up. _~You stupid rat. I'll kill you for that! You think a stupid Sand Attack is gonna stop my attacks from hitting?!~_

Beginning to lose her temper with this battle again, she didn't listen to Vash's arguing yells of telling her to switch out with him. Instead, she rushed in and lashed out with another Ice fang; this time aiming for the neck to finish the job. Just as she snapped down on where she knew the neck was, her eyes widened as her iced over fangs only met with each other. It was then, that her gaze caught something below her, but she hadn't been able to react quickly enough. The ducked down Zigzagoon smashed into Rona's chest and neck; a sickening cracking sound being emitted as the Poochyena coughed up a tiny bit of blood.

Aya's eyes widened in shock as this happened and finally cried out as she rushed over to her fallen wolf pup.

Vash on the other hand, clenched his beak tightly in rising anger before flames licked around the edges. He then unleashed Ember, blasting the Zigzagoon right in the side of the head. The opponent fell while the side of his head was bloody and burned from the flames. Watching as the rich teen scowled and returned his dead pokemon, Vash hurried over to his trainer, who was cradling Rona in her arms while sitting on her knees. _~H-Hey. Rona, ya ok? Ya can't die. Ya said ya were gonna get stronger and travel.~_

Rona peeked an eye open weakly as she gave a breathless chuckle. _~L-Looks like...that won't be happening...I let my jealousy of you...get in the way of my common sense...T-Take care of the team and...our trainer...you poofed up...chicken...~_ Her voice then slowly faded as her eye closed one last time causing Vash to panic.

Aya bit her bottom lip and pulled her broken Poochyena up close to her face as she hugged her tenderly. "I'm sorry...So sorry Rona..." A few tears fell as she slowly lowered her back down from her face and drifted her saddened gaze towards Vash. "We...We best bury her..."

She hated this.

Aya didn't wanna bury her!

She wanted Rona to still be alive!

Rising up unsteadily to her feet, Aya got herself set to making a grave by the beach after releasing her other pokemon from their pokeballs so they could help.

Finishing up in covering the grave with the last bit of dirt, they placed a good sized stone that Leon had found nearby with the help of his Confusion on the grave as the headstone. All five of them gazed at the grave sadly for a moment as resting against the headstone was Rona's pokeball and some flowers they had found. After a moment, Aya finally returned all of her pokemon save for Vash and continued on their way...

"Goodbye Rona...We'll miss you..."

**(RIP Rona Lvl: 5-7)**

**{Petalburg Woods}**

The silence was rather deafening, but both Aya and Vash were having trouble with this. They had just lost a teammate and friend even though she and Vash had bickered often. Glancing around the forest, the duo finally decided to take a little break and took a seat with Aya's back resting against a tree trunk. Both closed their eyes gently as they tried to clear their minds with the peaceful sounds of rustling leaves from the gentle breeze brushing through the trees. The relaxing had started to work, but a rustling in the bushes was heard ahead of them causing both to open their eyes drainedly. At spying a Shroomish, Aya didn't even bother to battle it and tossed her only Ultra Ball at the pokemon; catching it instantly.

**(Shroomish/Zell Gender: Male Nature/Characteristic: Naive/Scatters things often Place: Petalburg Woods)**

Gazing down at the ultra ball as Aya walked over and picked it up, she seemed to be deep in thought before she softly spoke, which was a surprise since she had been speaking a bit more than usual since Rona's death. "We need to train harder..."

Blinking slightly, Vash turned his gaze to stare at Aya's face while still perched on her shoulder. _~Aya...?~_

"...Don't wanna lose anyone else..."

Vash seemed to understand at that point. Rona's death had hit Aya pretty hard since it was apparently her first death. After all, he'd think she'd say anything if she ever had any pokemon before all this, right?

As the grinding began, a Zigzagoon that Twilight had been fighting began to get the better of her, but Vash had quickly jumped in and unleashed Ember to stop the oncoming Tackle. He then finished it off with Scratch. Twilight watched the movements in slight awe as she blushed faintly. _~Th-Thank you Vash. You s-saved me. H-Huh?~_ Blinking slightly in shock as her form enveloped itself in a blinding light, she began to change in shape before a Cascoon appeared in the Wurmple's spot. _~O-Oh wow. I-I evolved! H-How do I l-look?~_

Vash glanced over at Twilight as he stared at her before shrugging lightly. _~Ya look like a Cascoon. Ya best hurry and evolve again soon. You're a sitting Ducklett in that form...~_ With that, Vash walked over to Aya, who was setting up everyone's lunches while her team had been training. Apparently, he wanted to help since he felt like he had done enough grinding for a bit. He was still the strongest on the team so he wasn't worried about any danger. The others soon joined them for a lunch break, including their newest member, Zell.

As they took their time eating, Zell was enjoying his food while sitting within Aya's lap. It was easy to see that the pokemon had made himself at home; especially around his trainer. Smiling a bit, Zell nudged around his pieces of pokefood as if mixing it more before eating a few more bites.

"Ah, excuse me miss. Do you have a moment?"

At the voice behind her, Aya shifted in her spot on the ground and glanced behind herself as she spotted a middle aged man in a lab coat and a pair of glasses. "...Yes...?"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry to disturb your meal! It's just that I was wondering if you've spotted any Shroomish while you've been in the forest? I can't really seem to spot any and I love the pokemon; they're my favorite." It was then that he spied the Shroomish in the girl's lap and seemed to get excited, but that ended when someone yelled out to them. The man in the lab coat jolted in place before sharply turning back around. Standing there before them was a man in a strange red uniform with a hoodie over their head. Yelping slightly, the scientist noticed that the girl behind him was beginning to stand and immediately rushed over as he hid behind her despite the impressive height difference. "Wh-Who are you?! What do you want?!"

The strange man shot a glare at both before shaking his head. "You know exactly what I'm after since you're a Devon Researcher. Hand over those papers that you have on you and no one gets hurt, got it?"

"N-No! You can't have them!" The researcher then glanced down at Aya while still standing behind her and gave her a pleading look. "Y-You're a trainer, right? Please, you've got to help me. Y-You'll help me, right?"

Aya parted her lips to try and give an answer, but the stranger in red spoke up first.

"What's this? You actually going to protect that guy? No one who crosses Team Magma gets any mercy, not even a kid! Prepare to lose your pokemon, brat!" With what the strange man released the pokemon he had in his possession, revealing it to be a Poochyena. "Get her and take out the girl's pokemon, Poochyena! Tackle!"

As the Poochyena went to strike Aya, the pokemon was quickly hit in the chest as he was knocked back with an Ember. Landing on the ground between the two, Vash narrowed his eyes as he glared at the enemy. _~Back off, mutt! I'm not about ta let you and your wacky dressed human hurt my trainer!~_ He then quickly charged in and used Scratch as his talons dug into the side of his face; taking him out.

Cursing under his breath, the man returned his fallen pokemon and glared at Aya and her pokemon. However, the longer he stared at the girl, the more his expression began to change. "...A Torchic...And you look familiar somehow, kid..." After a moment, his eyes finally widened as he took a step or two back. "There's just no way...You're-" Hesitating in speaking any further, he suddenly took another step back as he muttered to himself, which only seemed to confuse Aya and Vash even further. "This is bad...Boss isn't going to like this one bit..." Shaking his head, he took yet another step. "I got to get out of here. Team Magma are also after something in Rustboro..."

Before they could stop him, the strange man turned around quickly and bolted off. Brows knitting further in confusion, she stared at the spot where the man had been while the researcher came out from behind her, seeming to be in relief at the moment.

"Whew...That was awfully close...Thanks to you, that strange man didn't get these important papers that I have on me. I really need to thank you somehow...I know! Here, take this." He then walked up to Aya and handed her a strange device. "It's called an Exp. Share. It's a really high-tech device that'll help you in raising your pokemon a bit more easily." He then fell silent as he thought for a moment before suddenly panic crossed onto his features. "Wait...Didn't that Team Magma thug say they were after something in Rustboro, too? Ah! That's not good! I got to get back!" With that, the researcher quickly hurried off; stumbling slightly in the process.

Aya merely stood there as she watched all this go on.

Vash though, glanced behind himself and up at her with a strange look on his features. _~The Mew just happen?~_

Aya merely sighed softly to herself and shook her head lightly before returning her other pokemon and gathering up their things so they could continue on. As she did though, with Vash's help of course, she mumbled softly to herself. "...What just happened...?"

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so...First casualty & a faint insight on the plot at hand. As for Rona...Yeah, that was a stupid move. I didn' expect her ta miss that last time & I had only needed ta hit that Zigzagoon one last time...Zigzagoon had landed a crit on her though.:(


	4. Chapter 4

**_Pokemon: 5 Deaths: 1 Badges: 0_ **

After the encounter with the researcher and that strange man, Aya and her team felt that it was likely best to just get the rest of the way out of the forest as soon as possible. They could always train elsewhere and they had no idea if there were anymore of those bad men in strange garbs still in the Petalburg Forest or not.

Better to be safe than sorry after all, right?

As they finally made their way out of the forest's exit though, none of them realized that they were being watched...

Stepping out of the shadows, a young woman in a female version of the strange attire appeared. Watching Aya leave the forest, she was silent for a moment before lifting a hand to rest at the side of her head that had a hoodie over it. "...This is the Petalburg recon team checking in. I'm afraid we have some bad news. We seemed to have run into a snag in the plans and it got in the way of our mission being completed; sorry Ms. Courtney..."

_"I see...I suppose it can't be helped...Keep on with your portion of the mission and investigate that strange energy reading we had detected earlier...And I expect you not to fail."_

The grunt winced faintly under the eerily calm and calculatingly cold tone on the other end before nodding her head faintly despite the other not being able to see it. "Roger that...I'll continue looking into that energy we detected." With that, she clicked off the com-link and sighed softly to herself. As she calmed back down from checking in with one of her bosses, the young woman drifted her gaze off towards the exit as she rested a hand onto her slender waist. "Heh...Boy, but that kid sure was something else...She has a lot of promise as a trainer...Still though..."

Turning around, she began to be on her way as she fell deep into thought. "...I feel like I'd seen her face somewhere before...But where...?"

Meanwhile, back outside of the forest, Aya was taking a moment to enjoy the open area around them and the sight of the clear skies despite the fact that it was already night. It had taken them practically the entire day and a small portion of the night to make their way out of Petalburg Forest. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts and think it'd be best if they got to the next town quickly, she turned her gaze to speak with Vash, only to halt suddenly as she blinked slightly from behind her goggles. "Um...Vash...?"

 _~Freedom! Open air! I'm not closed in by all those trees anymore!~_ Vash was on the ground as he had his tiny wings extended towards the sky as he hopped around in circles as if dancing in joy. Apparently he didn't much care for thick woods or forests. It was when he finally noticed that Aya was watching him, that he suddenly jolted to a halt and quickly folded up his wings at his sides as he coughed slightly. _~Uh...I mean,...so we're finally outta the forest, eh?...Big deal...I coulda stayed in that place tons longer...~_ Glancing away from his trainer, Vash tried to look nonchalant about it and like his previous antics never happened, but the way he was currently acting only made him all the more guilty.

Arching a brow at how Vash was trying to act now, Aya rested her hands lightly on her waist as she gave him a look that said she didn't believe a word he just said. "...Uh huh..." Chuckling faintly at the sudden blush that came over his cheeks as he lifted a wing and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, she finally offered him a faint little smile. "Lets...get to Rustboro, kay?...We're almost there..."

 _~Rustboro, eh? If I remember correctly from the things I heard back at the lab before ya came along, that's where the first gym is. I think that human uses rock types or something like that.~_ Leaping up into the air, Vash flapped his tiny wings to help him out as he managed to reach up high enough and perch himself back onto his trainer's shoulder as they continued on their way. _~So what pokemon are we gonna use? Zell seems like the best chance since he's grass, but...we'll have ta train him up a lot more if we're gonna stand a chance, ya know?~_

The teen nodded her head lightly in agreement. Zell really was their best bet in this, but she knew that he'd have to be trained a lot more tomorrow after they got some much needed rest for the remainder of the night at the Pokemon Center. She wouldn't risk losing Zell...She refused to underestimate her opponents again and risk the chance of losing anymore friends. Rona's death had already been one too many...

As they finally made it to Rustboro City, both Aya and Vash were pretty much counting their blessing by this point. Sure they were loving the traveling up to this point, but...well, they both felt dirty and really exhausted right now since they were both relatively new to traveling this much. So when they saw the Pokemon Center just up ahead, they were about to hurry towards it, but the trainer was instantly stopped in her tracks at the familiar voice that called out to her. Not wanting to be rude to her new friend, Aya drifted her gaze over towards Brendan as he ran over to her with a smile on his features.

"Aya! Looks like you finally made it to Rustboro too, huh? Isn't this place amazing? I mean, this city is so huge in comparison to Littleroot Town. It's kinda almost overwhelming..." Tilting his head down a bit as he trailed off, he finally shook his head and casted a gentle smile to his friend. "So how's your team doing? I bet you've gotten a lot stronger since that spar we had back on Route 103, huh?" It was then that he noticed the sudden slightly crestfallen expressions upon both Aya and Vash's features. Getting concerned, he closed the distance between himself and the slightly younger girl as he lifted a gloved hand and rested it worryingly onto her free shoulder. "...Aya...?"

"...Rona's gone...We lost her just before...entering the forest..."

At hearing this, Brendan's crimson eyes widened in shock, but then quickly shook his head as he lowered his hand down from her shoulder, only to grasp a gentle, yet firm hold of the girl's hand. "Come on...Lets get you to the Pokemon Center, ok?" At the very faint nod from his friend, he silently lead her to the Center. There was no call for words right now...

Upon arriving at the Pokemon Center, Brendan motioned for Aya to wait there before he released her hand and jogged over to the front desk where Nurse Joy was. After talking to her for a moment, he returned to Aya's side and held up a key card. "Here you go...This is to the room you can stay in to rest and Nurse Joy said that if there's any of your team that needs resting and healing that she can take care of them while you get cleaned up and some sleep..."

Staring at the key card for a moment, she hesitantly reached out as she gingerly took it from him. Nodding her head faintly in thanks, she watched as her friend offered her a sympathetic, yet reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it, Aya. I'll do what I can to help you out during our journies whenever we meet...You'll be alright. It'll...It'll get better, Aya..." Brendan really wanted to believe that to be true, but even he wasn't a hundred percent sure on that. After all, the life of a trainer had a lot of twists and turns. Things could go great or...something could cause one's journey to go horribly wrong. As his old friend walked over to the front desk to hand over the pokeballs containing a few of her pokemon before disappearing to the sleeping quarters with Vash and one other occupied pokeball, the teen's eyes softened almost sadly.

 _'...Wherever you are out there,...I pray to you, Arceus, that you watch over Aya during her journey...Please don't let my friend suffer anymore than she already has in her life...'_ With that thought in mind, Brendan closed his eyes gently and turned away as he silently left the Center.

_**{Next Morning}** _

_~Aya...Aya, w-wake up. I-It's morning now.~_

_~Ugh...Bird Bait, some of us are still **trying** ta sleep. It's too early and we're still **tired**.~_ Vash peeked open one eye sleepily to tell her off some more, but what he saw caused a surprised chirp to escape him as he leaped off the pillow he had been hunkered down asleep on and effectively fell **off** said bed and onto the floor with a thud. _~What the-?!~_

At hearing the thud and cries, Aya jolted awake in startlement as she quickly sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "What...?" Once her eye came back into focus, they locked onto the figure before her as they suddenly widened in surprise. "...Twi...light...?"

Hovering in the air near the bed was in fact Twilight, but she was no longer a Cascoon, but a Dustox now. Smiling a bit shyly as her four little legs fidgeted in front of herself, she nodded her head faintly. _~Y-Yes...It's me...D-Do I look bad? I-Is that why you got startled?~_

 _~I wasn't startled! I just didn't expect ta wake up ta **this** in the morning!~_ Hopping back up onto his feet and then the bed right after, Vash glanced up at Twilight with slightly narrowed eyes. _~What happened anyways? Ya weren't like that when we went ta bed last night, Bird Bait.~_

Blushing faintly despite the nickname that Vash had given to her lately, she fidgeted a bit more before shyly speaking. _~W-Well,...you told me that if I didn't e-evolve quickly then,...I-I was a sitting Ducklett. S-So while you and Aya were asleep, I-I went out to train a bit...~_

"...So you evolved...while we were all asleep..." Aya had calmed back down at this point as she took in her pokemon's new form. She then smiled faintly as she nodded her head. "I like it...It fits..."

_~Well, I guess it **does** suit ya...And at least ya look stronger now too, so there's that as well...~_

Eyes widening at the compliment she received from her trainer and then the comments she got from Vash, Twilight soon closed them as she smiled happily; a blush decorating her features. _~I...I'm so glad. Th-Thank you, Aya and Vash, hehe.~_ Maybe now Vash would start to depend on her in training and battles against other trainers. She certainly hoped so. She really wanted Vash to acknowledge and truly **notice** her...Notice her in the same way **she** noticed **him**...

"...Lets get the others and get ready to train..."

Both the Torchic and recently evolved Dustox turned their gazes onto Aya as she slipped out of the bed to get dressed into her usual attire and nodded their heads as they spoke up in unison, though saying something different from each other.

_~Gotcha!~_

_~Y-Yes.~_

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know this wasn' all that long & there wasn't any battles in it, but I wanted ta wait for any of the trainer battles durin' the grind session and then the big gym battle till the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pokemon: 5 Deaths: 1 Badges: 0**

**Ch: 5**

"You there; miss. You look like a fine young trainer."

Aya halted at the voice as she stepped outside the Center and drifted her gaze towards the strange man. Without speaking she merely lifted a gloved hand and pointed towards herself.

"Yes, yes. You." Walking over to her, he glanced around himself as if to see if he was followed before shoving the item he had been cradling in his hands into the teen's chest. "Take it. It's the Hm: Cut. It'll serve you well once you have Rustboro's badge."

Glancing down at the disc in her grasp now, Aya went to say something, but the strange man was suddenly gone. Blinking slightly at this, she and Vash exchanged glances as they sweatdropped.

_~Ok, that weirdo was creepy. Lets get outta here and train.~_

Nodding lightly in agreement, Aya pocketed the Hm in her pack before heading off to the next route.

**{Route: 116}**

Diving through the air, Twilight struck out with a Tackle; the clash knocking the Skitty back.

Back flipping in midair, the Skitty caught herself as she landed on her paws. Yowling softly at being struck again, the pink feline finally went with a different tactic since her own Tackle wasn't doing much. Bracing herself, she unleashed Sing, successfully putting the female Dustox to sleep.

As Twilight fell out of the sky, Aya quickly returned her and tossed an empty pokeball. Watching the light engulf the wild pokemon as it vanished into the pokeball, it shook a bit in an effort to break out, but failed as a ping finally sounded for a successful capture.

**(Skitty/Musa Gender: Female Nature/Char: Careful/Alert to sounds Place: Route: 116)**

_~Again with the female pokemon...Seriously, I'm not one ta complain, but still! Skitty are about as useful as Zubat! They're blind till they evol-Ack!~_ Getting attacked from behind, Vash hit the ground face first as he was knocked right off his perch. Laying there for a moment as he processed what had just happened, steam began to rise from him till he finally leaped to his talons again with flames spouting from his beak. _~Ya stupid, pink, blind feline! The hell was that for?!~_

Musa landed in front of the male Torchic and shot him a dark look the best she could with her lack of eyesight. _~Hisss! Just cause I'm blind doesn't mean I'm useless! I happen to 'see' just fine with the sounds around me!~_

_~Ohhh. Well, pardon **me**. I didn't know we caught a **Whismur** instead of a **Skitty**!~_

_~Why you-.~_

Before a brawl could break out between the two, Vash was suddenly picked up, causing him to stop bickering and blink in confusion. When he realized who it was that lifted him off the ground though, he was about to complain, but stopped himself as he instead, resorted to simply pouting.

Giggling a bit nervously, Twilight glanced over at Aya while the moth continued to dangle the Torchic in her small arms. _~So um...training?~_

Aya nodded her head lightly and returned her newly caught Skitty so they could begin their grinding session and possibly find a few trainers as well while at it.

Well...

Nothing 'possibly' about it. They **did** cross a few trainers. In fact, the one standing before them currently made even Aya nervous as she stood there gazing up at the burly man that looked practically four times her overall size. The guy looked like he could **eat** her!

"Whahahaha! You act as if I'll eat you or something! No worries. I already ate and you don't look very filling anyways." The suddenly horrified look on her face even with the goggles made the hiker laugh even more. "I jest kid, I jest. Why don't we be friends and have a battle?"

Aya nodded her head a bit hesitantly at this and sent out Vash as he leaped off of her shoulder. When she did, both she and her starter seemed ready for anything...That is, till a Geodude was released. Freaking out slightly, Vash used Ember on instinct; burning and heating up the rocky body of his opponent, but not much damage overall. Seeing the danger Vash could be in with this, Aya had been about to return her starter when the opponent struck, smashing into the smaller pokemon with a Tackle. "Vash!"

Grunting slightly in pain from the blow, he peeked an eye open, only to see the panic and fear on Aya's face. Narrowing his eyes in rising anger towards this, he slowly rose back up onto his talons. _~You...Ya almost made Aya cry...~_ As the Geodude charged in for another Tackle, the rock type suddenly became engulfed in an explosion of critical hit flames as Vash became surrounded by a bright light.

When the first pokemon fell and was returned, only to have another Geodude replace them, the light faded and standing there, glaring, was none other than Combusken. _~Ya stupid rock freaks...No one makes my trainer nearly cry and gets away with it!~_ Rushing in before the other Geodude could even react, Vash skidded to a halt as he lashed out with his talons; his right kick causing cracks before he spun around and shattered the opponent with his left in a Double Kick.

As the hiker returned his final fallen pokemon and left, Vash was knocked out of his anger quickly as arms suddenly wrapped around his neck. Blinking slightly in surprise, he finally realized who it was and hugged back with the arms he now possessed.

"I thought I'd lost you..." Hugging her newly evolved starter all the more closely, she allowed herself to slowly be lulled back into a calmed state again by the comforting warmth that Vash's feathers gave off. "...Please don't scare me...Not ever again..."

 _~Aya...~_ Sighing softly, his eyes gently closed as he nestled his face into the side of her neck. _~I'll try...Ya won't ever lose me, Aya. I'll be by your side forever...~_

Nodding faintly at this, Aya finally calmed back down and pulled away as she straightened up. "...Center and then Gym?" The sudden cocky smirk and fiery look within his burning gaze was all the answer she needed. Vash was more than eager to finally face their first gym challenge.

Once they returned to Rustboro City and made a quick stop at the Center to heal her pokemon along with actually sending Musa into the PC, they finally made their way to the Rustboro Gym. Halting just outside of it, Aya seemed to hesitate for a moment before she finally pushed open the large double doors and stepped inside. Once doing so, she was instantly greeted by the leader, herself.

"Hello there, trainer. Welcome to the Rustboro Gy-." The leader suddenly stopped in her introduction when she saw just who the challenger was. "Oh, it's you. Norman had called the other day to tell me his daughter was coming...I take it you're her?" Drifting her gaze onto Vash, Roxanne narrowed her eyes faintly. _'So she evolved her starter already...Looks like she might have some skill after all...'_ Bringing her gaze back onto Aya, she continued. "My name is Roxanne, and I specialize in the rock solid defense of rock types. If you want to face me, you'll have to beat the trainers of my gym first...Lets just see if you're capable..." With that, Roxanne headed to the back of the gym.

Both, Aya and Vash stood there as the young woman made her way through the museum styled gym. Casting each other a glance as the trainers of the gym began to gather in order to fight them, they both shrugged lightly as they spoke at the same time.

"Might as well..."

_~Might as well...~_

With that decided, Aya released Zell from his Ultra Ball; the young Shroomish narrowing his eyes in preparation to fight as was his mentor, Vash since he would eventually become a fighting type too.

As the fighting commenced, Roxanne stood there on her platform watching the whole thing. She never once saw the girl voice any commands and yet the two she used seemed to know exactly what she wanted them to do. While that Combusken was making rubble out of the opponents he went up against, it was not he that really got her attention; it was the Shroomish. The trainer was wordlessly having him use Tackle and then finishing it with Mega Drain to fully recover any damage he had just previously taken. It was like the girl **knew** these Geodude had the Sturdy ability. _'Could this girl really be-...? But Norman said she doesn't have any memories of her past beyond seven years ago...Is she doing this subconsciously?'_

Roxanne was soon pulled out of her thoughts at the sound of a throat being softly cleared. Blinking slightly, she saw Aya standing there before her with her two pokemon. "I see you breezed through my trainers well enough. Looks like you have a bit of skill after all. However,..." The leader then smirked and released her first pokemon; Geodude. "I'm going to be a lot tougher to beat. Prepare yourself! Use Rock Tomb, Geodude!"

Aya nodded her head and before the enemy could strike first, she drifted her gaze towards Zell silently.

Hearing her voice enter his mind even though she didn't outwardly speak up, Zell quickly leaped up and released Leech Seed, hitting the mark as vines coiled around the Geodude. Of course that didn't stop the rock type as she sent boulders flying; the chunks of rock smashing into Zell as his speed was also lowered as a resulting effect of the move. Flinching slightly from the pain, he watched as the Leech Seed he had released previously sapped away some of his opponent's energy; the energy flowing over to himself and absorbing it as his own. It was then that he heard the next command in his head and, before Roxanne could issue another attack, herself, Zell finished his opponent off with Mega Drain.

Watching her Geodude collapse lifelessly, she returned the fallen rock type and grabbed her final pokemon. "You're pretty good...But playtime is over now. Lets see you handle my best; Nosepass!" Releasing the pokemon inside, Nosepass appeared onto the field.

"Zell...Return." Pulling back her grass type, she gazed at the opponent through her goggles. "Vash...Take her out..."

 _~Time ta smash that-!~_ Vash halted in his words as he stared at his opponent with a weird expression on his face. _~The hell is that?! Is that supposed ta be female?! Arceus, someone broke her egg way too early!~_ Narrowing her eyes as he forced himself to focus, Vash rushed in as he leaped up and whipped around as he used Double Kick. However, despite how much power he put into his kicks, the Nosepass was still standing, causing his eyes to widen in surprise. _~The hell?~_

"I told you not to underestimate my strongest. Rock Tomb!" As she called out the attack, Nosepass levitated a cluster of boulders off the ground before sending them colliding into Vash; the collision sending him flying backwards.

Clenching his eyes shut, he backflipped in midair and landed in a knelt position while blood dripped down his face from the slash one sharp rock created across his forehead at a slant. Growling at this, he charged in again as Roxanne used a Potion to heal her pokemon. _~That won't **save** ya!~_ An angry scree released from his beak as he leaped up and smashed his razor sharp talons into his enemy; first cracking the Nosepass' large nose before the second kick cratered in the rock type's face, ending the battle.

Returning her fallen pokemon, Roxanne sighed softly before walking over and holding out the gym badge along with the prize money and a Tm. "...Congratulations on defeating me as your first hurdle. As per League rules, I confer to you the Stone Badge. Though you did good here, the gyms will only get stronger and harder to defeat from this point on. Work hard Aya and you might just go far."

Nodding lightly, Aya casted a small smile out of respect before leaving with Vash. "Come on Vash...Lets get that cut healed..."

As the two left, Roxanne's crimson eyes suddenly narrowed as she activated her PokeNav.

_"Yo! What's up, dudette? I was in the middle of mine and my pokemon's workout."_

"Quiet Brawly and listen. **She's** heading your way. The one with the ability."

 _"Serious, Roxy?...I see. Alright, alright. I'll be on the lookout. Still doubt she'll remember anything yet though."_ With that said Brawly hung up without another word.

Staring down at her PokeNav, Roxanne scowled lightly to herself in deep thought. "If she ends up getting her memories back,...it could be dangerous for us all..."

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so Aya finally got her first gym badge; whoop! In my nuzlocke game, Vash actually evolved JUS' before I ended up facing that hiker, but I thought it'd be more climactic if he evolved durin' the battle for you readers. However, that first Geodude DID die in the game ta a critical hit from Ember. Also, yes, I did actually box my Skitty. She wasn' that good and her ability was 'Normalize' so I couldn' even teach her any elemental TMs ta make her useful later in the game once she evolved.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pokemon: 6 Deaths: 1 Badges: 1**

"Outta my way! Move it!"

Aya had just stepped out of the gym with Vash when they heard the shouting and glanced in the direction that it was coming from. When they did, both spotted a man running off while knocking people out of his way in the process and a man in a lab coat stumbling clumsily after him.

"W-Wait! Please! Don't take those parts!"

Blinking slightly, Aya glanced down at her still slightly bleeding starter. Sighing softly as she came up with a decision, she shifted around in her bag and pulled out an old black bandana that she couldn't understand why she kept. Kneeling down to be more eye level with Vash, she reached up and wrapped it carefully around his forehead to stem the bleeding temporarily. "...Help them?"

Vash nodded his head once as his eyes narrowed fiercely. _~That guy was dressed like the one from Petalburg Woods. Looks like they cause a lotta trouble. Healing me will have ta wait.~_ He then took off in a run with his trainer hurrying after him to go after the strange man.

Upon tracking him down, it lead them straight to the cave, Rusturff Tunnel. When they did though, they spotted an old man standing outside of it. Getting a bit concerned, Aya walked over and went to raise a hesitant hand to rest on his shoulder. "It's...not safe..."

"Huh?" Bringing his worried and panicked gaze onto the teen and her pokemon, the man quickly turned to face them. "Oh...Oh child, please help me. That man in the hood took my precious Peeko. Oh, she must be so scared...My darling little Peeko..."

At hearing this, Vash flexed his clawed hands as he growled angrily. _~So those creeps are stealing innocent pokemon too? That's going too far. Lets hurry, Aya!~_

Nodding faintly, Aya quickly ran inside with Vash hot on her tail to continue after the man they had been chasing after. As they finally caught up with the criminal, they both blocked the only open path. "Give back...what you stole..."

"Gahh!" Jumping slightly, the red hooded man glanced over his shoulder while carrying a package and a restrained Wingull. "Who the-? You?! Damn it. Like ending up in this stupid cave wasn't bad enough, I get hunted down by you of all people?" Seeing the sudden look of confusion on their faces, the mysterious man released his Poochyena from his pokeball. "Looks like that other grunt was right. You really have no memory of it. Well, too bad for you that I'm not in any position to tell you. Get her, Poochyena! No mercy from Team Magma!"

Before Aya could really think on what the thief had said, she quickly had the pokemon taken out by Vash's Double Kick.

Clenching his teeth at this, the Magma grunt quickly returned his fallen pokemon. "This is bad...The boss told me this would be an easy job, but...none of us could've accounted for **you** showing up again and especially without any memories..." Thinking for a moment on this, he finally snapped out of it and tossed both, the Wingull and the Devon Parts, at Vash and Aya. "You haven't seen the last of us, but I suggest you stay out of our business till your memory comes back." The Magma member then quickly fled.

Aya watched him flee while still confused, but then snapped out of it when the old man from before appeared. Untying the Wingull, she gently sat the flier down as she flew up to her owner's shoulder.

"Oh, Peeko. I'm so relieved that you're ok. I was so worried." He then brought his gaze onto Aya and smiled. "Thank you so much for the help, young lady. Thanks to you and your pokemon, my darling Peeko is safe. The people of Hoenn all call me Mr. Briney. And you?"

"Aya...This is Vash..."

_~Heya ol' timer.~_

"Well, Aya, if there's anything I can do to help you in return, please don't hesitate to ask. I have a cottage by the sea near Petalburg Woods. You'll find me there." Briney then smiled to his Wingull and turned around as he began heading off to make his way towards home. "Come along Peeko. Lets be getting back home now."

Standing there for a moment as she watched them leave, Aya's brows creased slightly as she thought back to the thief and what he had said "...Team...Magma...?...Ngh." Sharp pain suddenly shot through her skull, causing Aya to clench her eyes tightly shut and grip at the sides of her head. Flashes of blurred figures and muffled voices rushed through her head before finally ceasing and the pain faded away. Groaning softly as her eyes slowly opened, she saw a panicked looking Combusken gazing at her. "V-Vash?"

_~Oh, thank Arceus. Ya seriously scared me there, Aya. Are ya ok?~_

Slowly straightening back up to stand since the sudden pain sent her collapsing into a knelt position, Aya faintly nodded her head. "Lets...get this package returned..." With a little help from Vash for a moment to make sure she wouldn't fall again, the two made their way out of the tunnel. Of course, when they dropped the package off at Devon Corp., they had no idea that they would be dragged into the building and that the president, himself, would hand them **back** said package along with a letter to his son. He had even upgraded her PokeNav to get the News. Needless to say, Aya felt a little overwhelmed by it all as they didn't even give her a chance to accept or decline.

_~Jeez, that Mr. Stone human was really pushy. I can't believe he just thrusted his errands on us like we're his personal messengers. Do I **look** like a Pelipper?~_

Stepping out of the building, they were surprised to see Brendan actually standing there a little ways in front of them. "Brendan?...What are you...doing here?"

"Huh?!" Turning quickly around, Brendan stared with wide eyes for a moment before blushing faintly at being startled by none other than his very own best friend. "Oh, hey Aya. I just uh...came to see how your pokedex was coming along. I passed by Mr. Briney just a bit ago. Man, he always has that Wingull with him wherever he goes." Chuckling softly, he finally took note of the letter that was still in Aya's grasp. "Hm? Are you running errands for the company's President while taking on the league challenge?" At Aya merely nodding her head, Brendan crossed his arms over his chest in thought. "You should go see Mr. Briney then. He's got a boat. He'll take you to Dewford. There's a gym over there too actually. Anyways, I'm off. See you around Aya!"

With Brendan taking his leave, Aya thought it best to do the same as they stopped by the Center to heal her team along with making a quick trip to the PokeMart to pick up a few things. Once she felt that she had everything prepared, they set out to where Briney lived.

...Too bad it took a few hours longer than they expected. Aya honestly hadn't expected to run into any trainers that wanted a rematch. In fact, by the time they arrived, the sun was already slowly beginning to set and would be night within just a few more hours. "Um...Mr. Briney?"

"Hm?" Halting in his work on the boat, he casted a cheerful smile at who it was. "Well, if it isn't the young lass. What can I do for you?" As Aya explained to him what she was needing to do, the old sailor nodded his head lightly in understanding. "Well, they certainly have you going all over the place. We can have you in Dewford tonight. Peeko! Time to set sail!"

If Aya had been honest with herself, she would've admitted that the water made her nervous. Still though, it didn't stop her from staring down at the waves while leaning over the railing. It wasn't that she was afraid of the water. Actually, it was because she never learned how to swim. As the boat began to slow upon nearing the Dewford docks, the boat suddenly churned slightly, knocking Aya over the railing and into the water as she lost her balance and grip.

Seeing this happen, Vash's eyes widened and he quickly rushed to the railing. _~Aya!~_ Cursing himself for being a fire type, he had still been about to jump in after her regardless when a sudden second splash happened. It was a moment after, that two heads bursted out above the darkened water; one being Aya, who was coughing up water and trying to get her breath back, and the other being a young man with pale blue hair held back in a mess of downward spikes by a pair of orange shades.

"She's alright, little fighter dude!" The man then drifted his gaze onto Aya and grinned cheekily. "Didn't know I'd be rescuing a little lady as pretty as a Milotic though. Lets get you outta the water and dry."

Making it onto dry land as the young man helped Aya out of the cold water, Briney's boat docked and Vash quickly leaped out; the starter rushing over to the two while still in a slight panic. _~A-Aya! Are ya ok?! What happened?!~_

"F-Fell in...C-Can't swim..." Shivering lightly, Aya tried to warm herself, only to suddenly blush slightly as the man who had saved her scooped her up into his lean, muscular arms.

"Can't have the pretty dudette catch a cold. You and your pokemon can rest at my pad while you're in Dewford." As he turned to leave, a voice called out, making him halt in his footsteps and turning around to see who it was.

"Brawly! The lass needs her bag!" Mr. Briney then walked over to the group and held the bag out. Of course it was Vash who took the bag so he'd be the one carrying it. "Now you rest well, Aya. I'll be here when you're ready for Slateport."

With a nod, Aya was carried off further inland.

"So... **You're** Aya..."

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Aya finally makes it ta Dewford, but man. What a way ta meet the gym leader. Good thing first impressions aren't ALWAYS important, eh?XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Pokemon: 6 Deaths: 1 Badges: 1**

Aya sat there on a couch while wearing a pair of pajamas since she had gotten a fresh shower and all. Her clothes were currently being washed and dried after the accident she had in the process of docking at Dewford's little port. Sitting next to her was Vash, and the rest of her team were also out as they were enjoying the company of their trainer and all being outside of their pokeballs at the same time too.

"Here; this'll warm you right up."

"Huh?" Snapping out of her thoughts, Aya looked up and locked her unhidden gaze with the blue grey of Brawly's own as he held out a cup of hot cocoa. "Oh, um...thanks..." Taking the cup gingerly from his hand, she took a sip as she tried to avoid his gaze now. After all, with her goggles off, not only was the scar over her left eye in full view, but also the pale sightless amethyst of that eye as well. Even now, she was a bit self conscious about it; not always, but sometimes she would be.

"So, I guess you're here for more than just a gym battle with me? You mentioned earlier before your shower that you had some errands to run." Taking a seat on the other side of the teen, he blinked slightly in surprise as Zell bounced over into his lap before letting out an amused laugh. "Well, aren't you a friendly little Shroomish. Bet you'll become one tough fighting type when you evolve." After he praised the pokemon in his lap, Brawly scanned the rest of Aya's team and he couldn't help but be both pleased and impressed. "That Ralts is a male, right?"

"...Yes...That's Leon...The one in your lap...is Zell..."

"Good names. Perfect for fighting types, if you ask me. So are you planning on evolving Leon into a Gallade someday?"

At hearing the mention of Gallade, Leon perked up and cheered as he spoke telepathically in a joyful, yet excited child-like tone. _~"Gallade! Gallade!"~_

Chuckling lightly at this, Brawly casted the tiny psychic/fairy a cheeky grin. "Gallade are tough psychic and fighting types, but they're also known as knights. You'll get strong and protect your 'princess', right?" When he got a firm nod from the Ralts, he smiled again, this time more gently. "Good. Just what I wanted to know." Rising up onto his feet after setting Zell down, he grabbed Aya's now empty cup. "Get some rest. I'll see you all in the morning, ok?" As he walked off, he glanced behind himself, seeing the teen and her companions get comfortable on the couch together to get some much needed rest. Smiling faintly to himself, Brawly set the cup in the sink before retiring to his room. The moment he closed the door though, his PokeNav went off. Sighing softly, he dropped onto the edge of his bed and answered his gear. "Yo. Brawly here."

_"Did she arrive yet?"_

"Yeah, she did, but she's harmless. Aya's a sweet girl. There's no way she could be dangerous, let alone even a threat to all of Hoenn."

_"...Whether you think she is harmless or not, she **still** has those memories buried deep in her mind somewhere and that ability, along with being **his** niece...Do **not** get attached Brawly."_

When the one on the other end hung up, Brawly glared off to the side and set his gear down. He then fell back and layed there on his back; his eyes locked onto the ceiling above him. "Damn...Dangerous, huh?...Ah screw them. Aya isn't dangerous. I'll protect her from those creeps myself if I gotta even **if** her memories eventually return to her..."

The next morning, Brawling woke up early, but when he went into the living room to check on his guests, they were nowhere to be found. Wondering where Aya disappeared to, he snatched up his shirt and slipped his shoes on before dashing out of the house while in the middle of pulling his shirt on over his lean muscled torso. Thinking on where she could've gone, he finally got an idea on where and made a b-line for Granite Cave.

Stepping in through the cave entrance when he finally made it to his destination, Brawly jolted slightly in a reeled back fashion as a Zubat smacked right into his face. Grunting lightly in muffled surprise, he felt the pokemon being pulled off of him along with a soft giggle that he found pleasant to his ears despite the situation. When he opened his eyes again, he found that it was Aya as she held the bat in her arms gently. "I take it that's your new friend?"

Smiling slightly, Aya nodded her head once. "...This is Alucard..."

_~Sorry for the close encounter of the batty kind. You appeared suddenly and I have trouble putting on the breaks quickly, heh.~_

**(Zubat/Alucard Gender: Male Nature/Char: Rash/Takes plenty of siestas Place: Granite Cave)**

"So what are you doing in here, dudette? Training your team?" When he got another nod from the teen, he shoved his hands into his pants pockets and rocked back and forth slightly on his feet. "Well, if you'd like, I can stick around and keep you company...And maybe afterwards, we can,...you know...get ourselves some lunch." Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly now when he brought a hand out of his pockets, Brawly glanced off to the side. He wasn't used to talking like this to girls. Not since his break up with Roxanne practically a year or so ago. That had been a bit of a messy one, but they made up and were somewhat friends again at least.

"Um...Sure...I guess." Aya didn't know why he was asking to spend time with her when he was a gym leader and had that to run, but she supposed he was just trying to be nice and a friend. Being friends with Brawly actually sounded nice, now that she really thought about it. As she saw the older gym leader brighten up at this and take a seat on a nearby boulder, she returned to her training with all of her team save for Vash since he was her strongest and also actually over-leveled.

It was around lunchtime when Aya finally halted in the training. Scanning her team's levels, she could only hope that they were strong enough to face the trainers at the gym and especially, Brawly, himself. Sighing softly, she returned all of her pokemon, save for her starter who now possessed a scar on his forehead from the first gym battle peeking out from under the black bandana, which was cleaned of the blood that had been on it from his injury.

"Done with training?"

Glancing over at Brawly, Aya nodded her head lightly. "Can...we have the gym battle? If...I can win then...that lunch could be my prize?"

Brawly stared a bit in surprise at this, but then grinned as he actually kind of liked the sound of that. "Sure thing Aya, but how about I take you out even if you lose? And this battle won't be to the death either like it normally would. I actually like your team. They're real cool poke dudes and dudettes."

Eyes widening at this from behind her goggles in shock, she finally nodded her head once as she smiled; more than happy to have heard what he said about the exception he was making for her team. It made her not just happy, but it also made her feel special too. "Yes."

"Well then, I'll see you at my gym. I expect a fun match from you, Aya, with awesome pokemon like yours." Brawly then casted her a friendly little wink before jogging off to get prepared himself as he left behind a now slightly flustered Aya and a suddenly protective, glaring Vash.

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya guys are liking it so far cause at this rate, with it bein' ch7 and only 1 badge still, this is gonna be a long one. Not that I mind. I'm actually enjoyin' this story and it's good ta finally get out a nuzlocke of my own for viewers ta read even though I feel bad that my artwork isn't nearly good enough ta do a nuzlocke COMIC.
> 
> Anyways, Brawly and Aya have become friends, but whether they end up as more is still an unknown. Not really. I already know what I plan, but I like ta leave ya'll hangin' in the air. lol
> 
> Till next time. Review so I know your thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pokemon: 7 Deaths: 1 Badges: 1**

To say that Aya breezed through the trainers within the Dewford Gym would be an understatement.

Brawly could only watch upon the screens that hung on the wall about the door as the surveillance cams showed him the battles. Snapping out of his gawking, the leader shook his head and chuckled softly in disbelief. "Man, that Ralts sure did take me seriously towards what I said. He wiped everyone out save for the Meditite. Aya's new Zubat was more than enough for them...Looks like I might have my work cut out for me this time. Hm?" It was then that Aya stepped into his personal workout room and stood there before him.

Taking in her stance, it was easy to see that she was a bit nervous, but at the same time, her resolve to win was strong. Maybe even stronger than anyone else he'd ever faced growing up as a trainer and he was twenty-three, himself. Chuckling softly to himself once more, he casted the teen before him an upbeat grin in order to help calm Aya's nerves. "Looks like you'll be a real blast to battle after what I just witnessed. Anyways, welcome to my home away from the sea; the Dewford Gym. My pokemon and I train for hours on end when we're not out surfing the waves. Aya, you've trained hard in Granite Cave while I watched. You have awesome promise as a trainer so show me your skill in battle with me!"

With a toss of their pokeballs, Brawly released his Machop while Aya, her Ralts, Leon.

"Machop, use Bulk Up to build up that power of yours!"

As Machop flexed his arms in front of himself and caused his muscles to pulse slightly in using Bulk Up, Leon had already used Double Team, himself. Glancing at the copies in confusion towards which one was the real opponent, Machop shook his head in an attempt to focus. It was at that moment though, that Leon unleashed Confusion. Knocking the opponent back, the fighting type tried to rise back up onto his feet, only to stagger and stumble in a dizzying state. The attack had landed a lucky hit that had actually confused him.

"Yo, Machop! Shake it off, dude!"

Machop tried his best to do as such for his trainer, but failed to do so in the end as he landed a punch right into his very own cheek; knocking himself out.

Brawly flinched slightly at this and sweatdropped as he returned his pokemon. "Man, talk about a knockout. That was a pretty lucky move. It's rare for that attack to actually confuse your opponent. Slick move, dudette." Chuckling softly as he saw Aya blush at the praise, he then smirked as he released his final pokemon, Makuhita while Aya actually returned Leon and brought out her Dustox. "Hm? Your Dustox, huh? Surprised you're not using your Combusken for this."

Aya merely shook her head at this in response before speaking softly. "Vash too strong...Train others..." Before Brawly could comment back, Twilight struck out as she used Confusion, sending her opponent skidding back a ways.

"Dude, this one's fast too. Makuhita, use Knock Off!" Makuhita rushed in at the command and leaped into the air at his opponent as he punched Twilight; not only knocking her out of the air a bit, but also making her drop her Oran Berry onto the floor.

_~Oh...Oh no...M-My snack. Y-You made m-me drop my sn-snack...~_ Antenna drooping forward and twitching slightly in an upset manner, Twilight soon shot an upset glare towards the Makuhita, who suddenly looked nervous now.

_~Uh...Can't we talk this out?~_

Twilight didn't listen as she unleashed another Confusion, sending the pokemon flying, and crashing onto a treadmill as a dizzy look appeared onto his features, winning Aya the match. As Makuhita was returned, Twilight was busy looking for her missing Oran Berry. _~Wh-Where is it? I-I dropped it around h-here, I thought...~_

_~Looking for this, Bird Bait?~_

At the nickname, the moth shot her gaze over towards Vash as he held out the Oran Berry she had dropped in his taloned hand. He had actually picked it up for her during her battle. Chirping softly, she quickly flew over and took the berry into her tiny arms. Twilight had been so happy that she even nuzzled her face against the side of Vash's affectionately. Of course when Vash made a noise to get her attention, she blushed in realization towards what she was doing and quickly moved away as she stuttered an apology.

Blushing faintly, himself, out of embarrassment, Vash scoffed lightly and glanced away. _~T-Tch...Just be glad I was nice enough ta pick it up.~_ When he saw the sudden upset droop of her antenna out of the corners of his eyes again, Vash blushed faintly once more and grumbled lightly. _~Ya...did pretty good in that battle...Guess you're not as useless after all, Bird Bait...~_ Damn, he wasn't used to being nice to anyone, but Aya. Being nice was hard work...

That instantly had Twilight beat red at the words and her eyes practically sparkling at the compliment her crush had just given to her. _~Th-Thank you, Vash!~_

As this went on, Brawly had gone over to Aya's side and pointed his thumb towards the two in very clear amusement. "Are they always like this?"

"Sort of..."

Chuckling at that, Brawly smiled and held out the Knuckle Badge as she took it and placed the badge with the other one within her emerald green case. "Well, that's two badges now. You're on a roll Aya. Guess I owe you that lunch, though I had planned on taking you out regardless of the outcome of our match anyways...Oh wait." It was then that he actually remembered something he was told the other night. "You have a letter to deliver to Steven, right? My friend oughta be in Granite Cave, looking at those cave paintings that are thousands of years old. Dude's obsessed with that kinda thing along with collecting rare stones and fossils." Brawly then smiled and wrapped an arm around Aya's shoulders. "Come on. I'll take ya to him myself before we go on our little _'date'_."

Blushing faintly at not only the sudden contact, but also at the 'date' part, Aya could only nod her head and return her still slightly flustered Dustox before they made their way to the exit with Vash following behind them. As they did, she could practically feel her starter glaring at the back of Brawly's head, but the older man either didn't notice, or he flat out wasn't bothered by it and instead ignored it.

It wasn't much of a walk, but they still enjoyed it as they made it to the area where the paintings were. Standing upon the stone platform up ahead that some steps lead up to was a man with slightly spiked slate colored hair.

"...I see...So it really is true then. Back in the ancient world, their primal forms had this much power...The super-ancient pokemon...What terrible strength..." Cupping his elbow in one hand while the other cupped his chin, the young man closed his eyes gently in deep thought.

"Yo, Steven!"

Jolting slightly out of his thoughts, Steven turned around to face the ones behind him as they came over. "Brawly. What are you doing here? Are you in need of something? Hm?" It was then that he noticed who he was with, but managed to stay composed. "And who might you be? I'm guessing Aya?" When she nodded her head lightly in confirmation, he continued on. "Well, is there something that I can do you for, Aya?" As she handed him the letter, he took it from her and sighed softly. "No doubt from my father. It's most likely another attempt to convince me into coming home and taking over the company as the new president..." Shaking his head lightly, he placed the letter into his pants pocket without even so much as reading it. "I apologize for this. It must have caused you quite a bit of trouble to run this errand that he no doubt forced on you." Thinking for a moment, he then thought of something and pulled out a TM as he held it out to her. "This is my favorite move, Steel Wing. Take it as a gift for your troubles."

Once Aya took it from him, though hesitantly, he turned his back to them once more and gazed up at the painting. "If you don't mind me asking you two...Do you feel anything in particular when you look up at this wall? A primal world, lost thousands of years in the past..."

"...Primal form...The great Groudon, who was the most terrifying threat to all of humanity and pokemon alike...Groudon was eventually sealed away and put into a deep slumber as his massive power was taken and hidden away in hopes that the world would never bare witness to such power and destruction again..."

At hearing this, Steven's eyes narrowed suddenly, though he kept his back to them. He also didn't say anything about it as Brawly seemed to speak first. It was the concern within his tone though, that made him force back what he wanted to say.

"Aya? Hey, you ok? How did you know all that?"

Aya snapped out of it at the voice and gazed up at Brawly's concerned features as his hands cupped her slender shoulders through her pilot's jacket. "Huh? I...I don't...know. It just...suddenly filled my head when...I looked up at that painting..." Shaking her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts, she rested a gloved hand on top of his own. "I'm...gonna wait outside...I feel uneasy all of a sudden..." With that, Aya pulled away and left with Vash.

Once they were gone, Steven turned back to facing Brawly once again and gave him a hard look. "What was that Brawly? You're starting to care about her. I told you not to get attached; she's dangerous."

Brawly shot his friend a stubborn look towards this and forced himself not to actually hit him. "Like you once told me, not all power is evil, Steven. Look dude; Aya's got a lot of promise as a trainer and she's got a good heart. So what if she lost her memories and became like this as a result? That doesn't mean she'll revert back if her memories all return."

"And if she does...? What then? Will you be the one to take the fault and tell everyone that you brought about the world's destruction?"

"I won't need to cause she won't do it. Aya's not like her ancestors or like Team Magma..."

Steven remained silent at this and finally walked passed him to leave. "You had best hope you're right about that Brawly. However, I'm still calling ahead to have the remaining gym leaders keep a watchful eye on her and I'll be doing the same now too..."

As Steven left, Brawly clenched his fists at his sides towards this as he forced his slowly rising anger back down. "Damn it..." Sighing in frustration, he turned around and headed out himself after a few more moments as he calmed himself back down. After all,...he didn't wanna worry Aya...

"Hey Aya, sorry to have kept yo-. Huh?" Glancing around outside of the cave, he held a sudden look of confusion when he didn't see Aya anywhere in sight. Thinking someone might've seen where she went, he jogged over to a little boy he saw close by, playing in the sand. "Hey there little dude. Have you seen a pretty girl with a Combusken around?"

"Huh? Oh heya, Mr. Brawly! Yeah, the lady with the really neat fire pokemon said she was sorry, but had to move on ta Slateport." The boy then pointed out to the boat that was way in the distance now and getting further away. "She looked kinda upset. I think that guy in the purple suit said somethin' ta do it, but I dunno..."

At hearing this, Brawly had to force it back once again for what felt like the tenth time even though it wasn't before he spoke softly to the boy. "Thanks, little dude..." Without another word, Brawly then walked off to head back home.

So,...Steven wanted Aya to stay away from him? That was never gonna happen. Even if he had to leave the gym sometimes to go after and see her, himself. They'd have to kill him to keep him away from that girl...

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was that. 2nd badge & a tiny bit of further insight on the mystery about who Aya is that just keeps getting even bigger. And what about Brawly? Will he really forgo his gym duties & go after Aya to see her whenever he could? Find out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pokemon: 7 Deaths: 1 Badges: 2**

She couldn't believe this had happened.

Aya had only intended to get another new companion as well as get some training in before she and her pokemon did any exploring in this new city...

_**{A half hour ago}** _

_"Alucard...Don't wander ahead..."_

_**~Ah come on! I'm one of the better members of your team already and your future flier! I'm not going any where!~** Alucard then spotted rustling in the grass with the help of his echo and grinned widely. **~Yum; a snack!~** He then dove down and latched his fangs onto his prey as he used Bite, causing the pokemon he attacked to cry out in a panic before a massive burst of electricity erupted all around them within the grass._

_Watching in the slight distance as this happened, Aya's eyes widened from behind her goggles in fear as she cried out loudly for the first time in so long..._

_"Alucarrrd!"_

_**{Present}** _

Sitting on the ground with her legs resting underneath her, Aya stared at the grave before her that had a Premier Ball resting on it. "Alu...I had promised...that I wouldn't lose anyone else...I'm so sorry. I...I failed you..." Closing her eyes to fight back the tears that so desperately wanted to fall, she soon opened them again as she glanced down, only to spot a little Minun with a sad look on his features despite the traces of sleepiness within his gaze as he clung tiredly to her pants leg.

_~I-I'm sowwy. I didn' mean t-ta kill your fwiend. I-I was n-nappin' n'...s-somethin' bit me...~_ Tearing up, himself now, his tired grip managed to tighten a tiny bit more on her pants. _~C-Can I c-come wif you? I-I wanna make it up ta the twainer lady...~_ It was easy to see he was upset and felt very guilty for what he did, but even more so, Aya could also tell something else as well by the way the pokemon spoke...

...This Minun was still very young...

Biting her bottom lip, Aya gingerly picked up the crying pokemon and held him closely as she nodded her head weakly. She had lost another friend, but somehow gained a new one in the very pokemon that had caused her loss to begin with...

**RIP**

**Alucard**

**Lvl:12-17**

**(Minun/Menos Gender: Male Nature/Char: Bashful/Nods off a lot Place: Route 110)**

Rising up onto her feet as she now cradled the resting pokemon in her arms while he held a Cell Battery in his mouth like a pacifier now, the teen glanced over at Vash, who was still staring down at the grave before them. "...Vash...?"

_~Am I...a good leader?...I mean, when ya really think about it...I let Rona down cause I wasn't stern enough ta **make** her listen ta me when we tried ta make her switch and now this. I didn't keep a close enough eye on him and it caused us ta lose Alucard...~_ Narrowing his eyes in anger towards himself rather than the baby Minun that was in his trainer's arms, he forced himself to keep the tears away. He was stronger than this after all. _~Aya...I **need** ta get stronger...Strong enough ta protect the entire team when they need it. Even when goin' against the very types I'm weak against.~_

Aya was quiet on this, but then nodded her head lightly in understanding. "...Yes...We'll all get stronger..." The two then walked back to Slateport, leaving behind the grave of yet another friend. After all, no matter how much they hadn't wanted to say 'good-bye' to Alucard, they still had that one final errand to run.

Stepping inside the Shipyard, Aya and Vash were about to ask the nearest person where Captain Stern was when a frustrated yell was heard from the back of the first floor. Exchanging glances, they silently hoped that the one who had yelled so suddenly wasn't the captain. Sighing softly, the duo walked over to the man to find out.

"Confoundit! I can't make heads or tails of these blueprints! This is impossible. The one who drew up these schematics up oughta have their pay docked!...Heheh...'Docked'...Hm?" Realizing someone was behind him, he glanced over his shoulder at Aya and Vash in slight curiosity. "If you're looking for Captain Stern, I'm not him. I'm Dock. The captain should still be at the Oceanic Museum so try there." He then turned back to facing the blueprints.

Aya nodded her head lightly in thanks, but before she and Vash left, she finally spoke up to the man. "Um...the blueprints are upside down..." She then left with a snickering Vash while the now flustered man tried to flip the blueprints right side up.

Making it to the museum, Aya and Vash stepped inside and paid for their entry fee. After all, it wasn't exactly like fifty poke-dollars was a big deal. It was only when they spotted quite the group of Team Magma Grunts scattered about, that they suddenly froze. They waited a moment, but when none seemed to even pay them any notice, they hesitantly relaxed and stepped further in. When they did though, they bumped into one of the grunts.

"Hey! Watch where you're-! Gyahh! Wh-What are you doing here?!" The grunt looked rather freaked at seeing her, but when she gave him a confused look and her starter was looking at him as if he'd grown a second head, he remembered that she had no memories of her past still so he quickly made up an excuse for his reaction. "I'm the Team Magma member you thumped before, remember? My boss was real sore at me for messing up that mission. A-Anyways, here, take this! You, at least, have to forgive me!" The young man then handed her the Tm: Thief before quickly rushing off and leaving the museum.

_~...Well, at least we got a new Tm outta the creep. Now lets find this Captain Stern human.~_ When his trainer nodded her head and adjusted her down hoodie slightly since Menos was curled up asleep in it, they made their way upstairs. That was where they finally found the man they had been sent after.

"Excuse me...? Captain Stern...?"

At the hesitant and questioning tone, the elder man brought his curious gaze towards them. "Yes? That would be me. What can I do for you, young miss?" It was only then that he spied the package she had pulled out of her bag before handing it out to him as he took it. "These are the parts I had ordered from Mr. Stone over at Devon Corp. My, that must have been a journey for you. Thanks to you, we can now finally prepare for our expedition."

"Hahahah...Just a moment now...We'll be taking those parts, so hand them over!"

Aya turned around at the voice and saw two Team Magma Grunts walking over. The man behind her stuttered in his panic; wondering what was going on and who they were. As they got closer, Aya quickly got between them and took a protective stance just as Vash did; their eyes narrowing.

"We are Team Magma! Our boss needs those parts so fork them over to us at once!" The grunt speaking then released his pokemon, which was a Numel.

_~Stupid creeps! We aren't handing ya anything!~_ Vash was about to jump into battle, but a hand held out in front of him stopped him, making Vash look up at his trainer in sudden confusion. _~Aya?!~_

"Let Tana...She's close...I feel it somehow..." When her starter reluctantly nodded his head, she released Tana from her pokeball. The instant she was released, she charged in and smashed into the enemy with Headbutt, making the Numel flinch and lose his firm stance. Seeing how much the attack had rattled the fire type, Tana rushed in with yet another Headbutt.

The Numel braced himself for the impact this time, but then narrowed his eyes as he unleashed Flame Burst, smashing a small explosion of flames onto the Zigzagoon and causing panic from Stern to mix with the pained cry from his enemy.

Shuddering in pain from the attack while Vash absorbed the stray flames so none of the museum's items got damaged, Tana gritted her fangs and glared at the Numel before smashing into him hard with one last Headbutt, taking him out just as she began to glow as she stood there in front of the down pokemon. When the morphing glow ceased, standing there before them was now a Linoone. _~Yes! I finally evolved! Ooo...My fur is so sleek and shiny now.~_

As Tana was busy admiring her new look, the defeated grunt stood there gawking. "H-How?! Th-This is absurd! I was defeated by this child?! This is a disaster. At this rate, I'll become the target for our boss's fury if we fail..."

The other grunt scoffed at this and casted an irritated stare towards his partner. "You really are incompetent...I suggest you observe while the future Ace Grunt of Team Magma makes short work of this infant. Maybe then you will learn something." With that, he sent out his Zubat while Aya just stood there after returning Tana back into her pokeball. "What's the matter? Are you scared now? You should be."

"...Did I hear right?...You two called me a 'child' and an 'infant'...?"

"Hm? Well, I do not believe we stuttered. What? Are you hard of hearing too?"

"...That's what I thought...Vash?"

Growling as he stepped forward while cracking his knuckles, he easily took the Wing Attack without so much as even a twitch when the Zubat dove down and struck at him. Instead, flames began to engulf his form as he suddenly rushed in and leaped up, easily taking out the Zubat in a single critical hit of Flame Charge. Landing back on the ground as the attack increased his speed, he saw the grunt beginning to get nervous as he returned the charred remains of his Zubat and actually released his own Numel hesitantly. Wanting to put the pokemon out of his misery quickly, Vash charged in with a Double Kick as he first hit the fellow fire type's chest and then finished it as his second kick spun around and broke his neck.

Returning his final fallen pokemon, the grunt backed away in shock. "I...I was defeated? How could this have happened to a future Ace Grunt like myself?" Shaking his head, he turned to his partner in slight panic. "Wh-What do we do now? We must obtain that case."

"How am I supposed to know? I never imagined that a mere child would prove to be such an obstacle."

"...I'm right here...And I'm not a child...I'm seventeen..."

It was then that they heard footsteps and turned to see who it was. Though Aya and Vash didn't react, the two grunts seemed to lose all color in their faces in fear.

Walking up to them with his arms folded professionally behind his back, the mysterious man in the red jacket that reached his knees halted before them and gazed at Aya. "Now here I was, wondering how you could be held up in the simple act of seizing a case. Do I take it you are being stymied by this child?"

"I'm seventeen..."

"Hmm..." Brushing his glasses a bit up his nose at this, he took a careful studying gaze on the girl and her Combusken. "Though you are but a child in **my** eyes, your own gaze tells me of your fierce determination...I knew a child once with that very look...She had such unwavering resolve...The feeling I got back then...My heart is pounding in my chest now as well..." Closing his eyes for a moment as he forced back the memories, he opened them once more and continued. "Yes, I think I can see why my lowly Grunts could not stand one minute against you. I am called Maxie. I stand at the head of Team Magma, a noble organization whose goal is to propel humanity to even greater heights of progress and evolution. And you may, indeed, be one of the young persons who will shape our society's future. Considering this fact, I believe I shall educate you in the way of our world."

As he continued, Vash sweatdropped and held a deadpanned look upon his features. _~He sure does like ta hear himself talk, huh Aya? I'm surprised my ears haven't started bleeding yet...~_

"That is why we, Team Magma, must increase the landmass of this world!"

_~Uh...come again? Did he really just say what I think he just said?~_

Aya nodded her head lightly at Vash's question, though she stayed quiet still, otherwise.

_~That's what I thought...~_

"Humph. I suppose the concept may still be too difficult for a child to comprehend. Is that the case?"

_~Flew right over my head.~_

Aya, though, shook her head lightly. "The concept...is there, but...while the results could be advantageous...to some,...it could end disastrously...for others...Fishermen depend on the rivers, lakes, and oceans...Same for sailors and merchants...You increase the landmass,...and that'll give water pokemon less habitat...to live and survive in..." Opening her eyes, Aya locked them with Maxie's. "I'm not...wholly against your beliefs, but...the consequences...are too high..."

Listening to the girl's own thoughts on the matter of his plans, Maxie seemed slightly surprised by her level of intelligence even though that still didn't deter him from his plans. However, something **about** this girl's intellect reminded him of someone...

"Child...What is your name?"

"Aya...My name's Aya..."

At that, Maxie's eyes widened a fraction before quickly making the reaction vanish as he placed up a facade. "I see...Well, I will take my leave for now. I suggest you take care that you mind what affairs you interrupt. I will not be so lenient the next time, should we meet again. I implore you to remember that." Maxie then glanced to his grunts. "We are done here." Turning away, he walked off with the two grunts following behind in a march. As he left though, a sudden faint trace of sadness etched into his usually calm and calculating gaze. _'That was really her...Aya has returned, but...she did not respond to me in the manner that she normally would have back then...Are her memories of even myself gone?...This could pose a problem...'_

_'...A very steep problem if she does not gain back those lost memories...'_

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Maxie's finally showed himself and explained what his plans are. However, the mystery of Aya's memories have gotten even deeper now. Just how is it that Maxie knows Aya? What do you think readers?
> 
> Also, Alucard's death was...unexpected. Not only did that Minun critical hit Alucard & killed him in a single shot, but it had been with Discharge of all attacks...I'm sad about it cause even though I hate Golbat, I had really been lookin' forward ta him eventually evolvin' inta Crobat...u.u


	10. Chapter 10

**Pokemon: 7, Deaths: 2, Badges: 2**

"I'm bored; entertain me. Battle the trainers here and I'll give you some free Soda Pop."

...Not entirely what she and her pokemon had, had in mind when they came to the Seashore House the next day to get themselves a snack and just enjoy the beach.

Sighing softly to herself, Aya watched as yet another pokemon, this time a Sableye, and their trainer lose. That was four trainers now and all had fallen victim to her newest teammate, Menos, who actually had the move, Discharge at his disposal when he first joined them.

Glancing to her tiny pokemon, she watched him release yet another yawn as he smiled sleepily at his victory. "Menos...Looks like we still have one trainer left...You wanna switch out?" When he shook his head and insisted he was fine, they went on to pretty much demolishing the final trainer. He had been even weaker than almost all the others and fell to a single strike of Discharge despite where the battle had taken place.

...Luckily, Menos actually had good control over his electric attacks...

_~Yayyy...I gots ta pway...~_ Releasing another yawn, Menos smiled up at Aya and Vash sleepily _. ~I did good?~_

Aya smiled faintly and nodded her head as she picked him up and allowed Menos to shift around in her arms towards her down hoodie as he curled up into it once again. Walking back over to where the owner was, she pointed towards all the beaten trainers. "Good...?"

"Good? That was fantastic! Amazing entertainment! You more than deserved these." The owner then grinned and handed her half a dozen of Soda Pop. "Thanks again for that."

Aya nodded her head at this and decided it was best to just continue back to Route 110 instead of spending the whole day at the beach. Besides, she didn't have a swim suit anyways so why stick around? She didn't see much point and plus, it wasn't like she had any water types that she could let out so they could, at least, enjoy themselves. As she went to head back into the port city, the sounds of squealing girls cheering behind her caused her to suddenly halt. Blinking slightly in confusion, Aya turned around and headed over towards the crowd. What made her halt **again** though, once she was halfway to said crowd was the voice that she heard next on the other side of the crowd; her eyes instantly widening behind her goggles.

"Hey there, dudes and dudettes! Thanks for the applause!"

There was no way...He couldn't possibly...

"Aya! Glad to see you're still here in Slateport! I was afraid you'd moved on by now!"

Tensing up, Aya stared in utter shock and slight panic as none other than Brawly pushed his way through the crowd, wearing his usual attire and holding a surfboard in his grasp while his Makuhita made his way through the crowd as well. Water droplets dripped from the ends of his pale blue hair and glistened on his tanned skin in the sunlight. It was admittedly a sight that made her blush slightly even despite the fact that she had been warned just a few days ago to stay away from the gym leader. At realizing he was almost caught up with her, the teen visibly panicked now and quickly turned back around to make a run for it into the city. However, before she could even make it to the steps, a large, fingerless gloved hand suddenly grasped firmly onto her wrist, instantly halting her in her tracks.

"Woah there. Aya, what's with the rush? You act as if you'd seen a ghost or something."

"...No, cause that would've been more preferable than this..." She had only muttered this to herself, but by the sudden release of her wrist, she instantly flinched slightly in realization that Brawly had still actually heard what she had said. Hesitantly turning a bit to face him, she soon wished that she hadn't, as standing there before her was the twenty-three-year-old Dewford Gym Leader with his usually laid back and upbeat expression no longer on his features. Instead, what replaced it currently, was a look of slight hurt and confusion. Wincing slightly again at actually seeing the damage that her words had caused, the teen tilted her head down slightly and gazed at the ground. "I'm...sorry..."

Brawly's slightly hurt and confused expression slowly faded away and turned to one of sympathy now as he watched the small girl before him. He didn't know what was really going on inside her mind, but he was able to guess at least one of the things that it most likely could've been. After all, his friend, Steven **had** apparently said something to her that had upset her that day before he had left Granite Cave, himself, to follow after them. However, as he was thinking about this though, he finally took note of the slight rustling within Aya's hoodie and, upon peeking inside it, spotted the baby Minun slumbering while curled up with his bottom half on his side and the top half on his back, much like how a feline pokemon would actually shift when they were asleep. "Who's the little dude in your hoodie? He's pretty cute."

At the mentioning of the Minun within her hood as the subject was instantly changed, she seemed silently grateful that Brawly didn't suddenly hate her now for what she had said. "...His name's Menos...I...caught him the other day after...I lost Alucard..."

Brawly instantly cursed inside of his head when he realized what he had just unknowingly done. He hadn't realized that Aya had lost one of her pokemon. Desperately trying to think of what to do in order to cheer the poor girl up again, he finally thought of something and glanced down at his pokemon, who was conversing and catching up a bit with Vash. "Hey, Maku. Will you return this surfboard back to the shack over there where we borrowed it? We have a pretty lady to cheer back up here."

_~Ha...Sure, sure. You owe me later though, Brawly. Then again,...~_ Maku then glanced up at Aya and smirked faintly before taking the surfboard from his trainer's grasp as he walked off towards the shack to return it. _~this girl is a lot cuter than your ex. She was pretty crazy and annoyingly bossy and strict.~_

Brawly rolled his eyes slightly at this, but once his Makuhita came back to their side, he returned his companion back into his pokeball and glanced back at Aya with a slight grin. "Well? Lets head on into the port and enjoy ourselves. It's time you cheer back up Aya." Without even waiting for a response from her, the young man wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he guided the now faintly blushing girl into Slateport City to enjoy the sights together and to take the girl's mind off of her pokemon's recent death.

Vash, on the other hand, merely stood there on the beach still with his arms crossed over his chest as he gave Brawly a slight glare at the back of his head. Grumbling under his breath, the fire/fighting type huffed irritably as he trekked after the humans while still mumbling to himself. _~Stupid, cocky human...Trying ta steal **my** trainer...I'll show **him**...Aya's **mine**...~_ When he managed to catch up to the two, he found himself staring up at a strange, but very big, circular building. Arching a brow at this, he cocked his head slightly to the side. _~...The hell is this place?~_

"Oh, you don't know, little fighter dude? This place is where people hold Pokemon Contests. There's a few others stationed around Hoenn, hm?" Brawly soon trailed off in his explanation to Vash as he suddenly spotted the crowd that was forming just outside of the Contest Hall a few meters away from them along with a camera crew. Getting curious, he led both Aya and Vash over to the crowd and helped lead them to the forefront of said crowd in order to get a better look at what was going on. What he saw, caused him to suddenly chuckle. "So that's the reason behind the commotion...I should've known."

Finding themselves confused, Aya and Vash exchanged looks with one another before bringing their gazes onto the flashy dressed girl with teal hair and an Altaria standing next to her.

Said girl, smiled brightly towards the crowd and especially the cameras as she waved in a cheerful manner with a slight side tilt of her head. "Hiiii, ev-er-y-bo-dy! Lisia here! Me and my Altaria, Ali, have come all the way to Slateport City's Contest Spectacular Hall for a bit of **fun**!" As she spoke in an upbeat, cheerful manner, her Altaria, Ali cried out happily with her, causing people in the crowd to cheer out to them, trying to get their attention like the fans that they all obviously were. Smiling still, Lisia rested a hand onto her cocked hip and continued. "Well then, watch me as I dive right in again today! Dazzling, dizzying, doldrums defying!"

At some people in the crowd spinning around a bit as they all repeated with _'Dazzling! Dizzying!'_ , Aya couldn't help but now hold a look of utter confusion at what all she was seeing. This girl was definitely a strange one and truthfully, she actually wanted nothing more than to quietly sneak away as she suddenly posed and went on about how she was going to see if anyone in the crowd was worth scouting for the Pokemon Contests.

"Lissi! Scout me to be your next boyfriend!"

At hearing **that** in the crowd, both Aya and Vash made a face before they turned around and began to make an attempt to sneak away despite the fact that Brawly most likely wouldn't end up letting them. It was worth a shot though! Just as they almost made it out of the crowd, Aya and Vash suddenly froze up at the hands touching their shoulders and they both hesitantly turned their heads to see who it was.

Instant...Regret...

"You there. What's with the horrified expressions on your faces. You act like you've just seen a ghost, hehe." Lisia stood there before them with a cheerful smile on her features. "Anyways, hi. Have you never joined in a contest before? You certainly don't look like you have, so we'll just have to change that! Come with me!" Before either one could get in a response, they were quickly dragged out of the crowd and into the **front** of it all where the cameras were now on them while a look of utter panic now played onto their features. "Let's get this show on the road now! This is the trainer I'm gonna scout today! And her name is..." When she didn't receive any reply from the girl, herself, she blinked when someone in the crowd yelled out to her.

"Her name's Aya, Contest Dudette Queen!"

"Right then. Aya!" Turning her gaze back onto the crowd and cameras, Lisia smiled brightly again. "When I took a good look, I could easily see that Aya is a powerful trainer, with several badges of her own already! Especially, with this Combusken of her's that's with her!" Nodding her head as if agreeing with herself and believing she saw what knowone else did, she brought her gaze back onto the still panicked trainer and her pokemon. "Aya! You can enjoy Contest Spectaculars at the Pokemon Contest Hall right here. Now listen up, because I don't just want to see you making your pokemon strong. I want to see you bringing out a whole new brilliant side of them to show off! So here you go! Take these, kay?" Forcing the teen to look at her, she grabbed Aya's hand and placed in it, a Contest Pass and also a kit of some kind. "This is a Contest Pass, which is the first thing that anyone needs in order to take part in a Contest Spectacular! And this one here, is a Pokeblock Kit, which will let you make pokeblocks for your pokemon out of berries! Isn't that just wonderful?!"

Finally letting go of Aya's hands as she watched the girl mechanically set the two items into her side pack before turning back to the front with another grin. "And so, Aya's story begins today! Yep! And this chapter should be titled..." With her unique and 'famous' pose, Lisia winked towards the crowd and camera as she giggled. " _"A Sudden Encounter! Miraculous Contest Scouting!"_ That's what I'd call it anyways! Now, everybody that's out there watching...You'd better expect great things from Aya, because I certainly do! Well, that's it for today's Lisia's Miraculous Contest Scouting! See you all next time!" With Ali letting out another happy cry as he said his goodbyes to the camera as well, both he and his trainer, Lisia made their way into the Contest Hall while everyone in the crowd cheered and a few had even followed after her to watch them compete in a contest.

Still standing there in slight panic and horror, Aya and Vash finally snapped out of it completely when a familiar, masculine voice broke them out of it. Bringing her gaze up towards Brawly, Aya instantly spied the amused expression on his face as it was quite obvious that he was struggling not to laugh at what all just happened to her. Pouting at this while Vash did as well, both crossed their arms over their chests stubbornly and turned their heads away from him. Unfortunately, this actually **did** cause the older man to finally laugh as he wrapped his arms around his stomach and bent forward a bit as he laughed in such a happy and carefree manner. Blushing even more at this, though the two had different reasons for it happening, Aya mumbled softly under her breath before lightly punching Brawly in the arm in an attempt to make him stop laughing. Fortunately, it did.

...Sorta...

Still chuckling lightly as he managed to calm back down from his hysterical laughter at the situation Aya had been literally dragged into, he finally straightened up in his stance and casted her a bright grin. "Ah, come on, Aya. You gotta admit that, that was pretty damn funny. I mean, you should've seen the **look** on both your's and Vash's faces. It was hilarious how you two just froze up in front of the camera like that, haha." Watching the two blush a bit more at this, he chuckled again, but finally decided to give it a rest. At least the younger trainer before him wasn't upset any longer from the memory of her Zubat, Alucard. That had been his entire plan after all. The overall cause of it though, had just been one hell of a bonus for him in his opinion.

As Brawly took note of the time of day it was, he finally sighed softly to himself before he raised a hand and rested it gently onto the top of her just past shoulder length dark sapphire hair as he stroked it gently while a gentle smile now played onto his features. "I'm glad you're not sad anymore...That look just doesn't suit you, Aya. You look much cuter and alive when you're actually happy." Taking in the slightly surprised expression upon her features, now that he was able to see clearly even with the goggles covering her eyes since the lens' didn't conceal the sight of them, Brawly slowly allowed his hand to rise off Aya's head as he now rubbed the back of his own sheepishly while glancing off to the side a bit in embarrassment. "A-Anyways, I best head back to Dewford again. I kinda, maybe,... **left**...without informing anyone at the gym ahead of time...They're probably all gonna scold me or something for taking off like that..."

At hearing what he had done, Aya finally actually giggled a bit, taking both Vash and Brawly by surprise from the sound. After all, it was actually a rarity that the girl ever laughed. "I guess...you best get back then...Otherwise,...you'll get an even worse scolding...if you stay away much longer..."

With a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks at this, Brawly finally nodded his head and, with a motionless wave, quickly hurried off to head back to the beach so he could get to where he'd left his own speed boat that he had used to get to Slateport to begin with. "Catch you and your pokemon later, dudette! Next time, I'll actually be **allowed** to leave the gym on a little vacation!"

Watching the gym leader disappear into the distance down the cobblestone streets, Aya smiled faintly to herself before bringing her gaze onto Vash as she smiled a bit more. "...Ready to head out or...rest in the Center since it's getting late?"

_~I think-...Actually, we probably **should** rest at the Center since it's late in the afternoon already. I kinda doubt we'd make it ta the next town before sundown, ya know?~_

Nodding her head lightly in agreement with her starter, they both made their way to the Pokemon Center to get themselves and the rest of the team a nice dinner in the cafeteria there as well as a nice rest in one of the rooms. After all, a nice, soft bed certainly beat sleeping on the hard ground and out in the open where you chanced at wild pokemon attacking any day...

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well,...they didn't make it out of Slateport City yet, but...man, that confrontation...Lisia even horrified poor VASH of all pokemon! Gotta feel bad for those two. Luckily, Aya and Vash doubts that they'll EVER agree ta tryin' out any Pokemon Contests. Those two obviously don' like bein' on camera.
> 
> Makes ya wonder how they'll react when they meet the travelin' reporter and her cameraman. lmao
> 
> Till next time!


	11. Chapter 11

**Pokemon: 7, Deaths: 2, Badges: 2**

_~...I can't believe we went in there. That human was creepier than a Jynx, and how in Arceus' name did he even **grow** those trees in his **house**?!~_

Stepping out of the Trickmaster's House, Aya glanced down at Vash and offered him up a small smile as they continued on their way through Route 110 in order to make it to Mauville City. They had woken up extra early in the morning in the hopes of making it to their next destination by at least noon. "...It wasn't that bad...At least...we got some items out of it...And there were...other trainers too...Leon even managed to evolve..."

_~The items we found and were given were useless, especially, that TM: Taunt that the creeper gave us, and oh yes, Leon totally evolved...Stronger? Yes...Pansier?...Most definitely...~_

"Vash...Be nice...Leon doesn't look like...a pansy..."

_~...Aya?...He looks like a female ballerina...~_ Vash gazed up at his trainer as he said this while a deadpanned expression was on his features the entire time. He **did** kinda have a point there... _~We need ta find an Everstone and make the pansy hold it. I refuse ta let him get any **worse** by eventually evolving inta a Gardevoir of all things...He's gonna hold an Everstone and after that, we'll both pray ta Arceus that we find a Dawn Stone as soon as possible so he can evolve inta a Gallade and **not**...look like he was born the wrong gender...~_

"Vash...That's rude..."

_~What?...It's true. He looks like a girl right now...~_ When Aya shook her head at him and continued on her way through the grassy path, Vash sighed lightly in defeat and jogged after his trainer. _~Alright, alright. I'm sorry.~_ Well, not really. But hey! If it stopped Aya from being upset with him, then he was **willing** to lie to make it happen! Of course, before she could even say anything in response to it, another voice interrupted and at recognizing it, the starter cringed. _~Ugh...The human with the ugly guppy...~_

"Aya! I didn't know you'd already made it all the way out here." Jogging over to his friend, Brendan casted her a friendly smile before taking a closer look at both her and Vash. The sight actually caused his smile to widen a bit more with a slight sense of pride, almost. "You look a lot stronger than the last time I saw you. That's such a relief. I was actually kinda worried about you, you know? I-I mean,...not that I don't trust your pokemon to keep you safe, cause I do!" The slightly older teen had lifted his hands in front of himself in a slight panic and out of self defense when Vash shot a glare up at him towards the worried comment, thus **making** him quickly add in that last part about her team. Thankfully,...that had save him from being pretty much roasted alive.

Sighing softly in relief that he'd get to see another day, he coughed lightly as he nervously glanced off to the side. "What I meant was,...well,...I know you were reluctant to even go on this journey and take the League Challenge, and I know it must be pretty hard on you given...well,...everything..." Casting his sharp ruby gaze back onto his childhood friend, his eyes softened a bit in sympathy at the sight of slight confusion towards the last part he had said. Of course she would...She still didn't remember anything at all...Still though,...the sight of that old black bandana wrapped around Vash's forehead,...it sent a pang of guilt at the memories that single piece of cloth had brought back...And even more so at the fact that it was being worn by that very same evolution chain...

"Brendan...?"

Quickly snapping out of it, Brendan flashed a cheerful grin towards the shorter girl before pulling out a pokeball. "Anyways, I wanna see how much you've grown so far Aya so how about a friendly battle; no to the deaths?" When Aya hesitantly nodded her head lightly, the boy smiled sweetly and distanced himself from his friend so that they'd have plenty of room for their battle to take place. "Alright, Aya! Lets see how much stronger you've gotten! Let's go, Shroomish!" With a toss of his pokeball, his own Shroomish appeared out onto the grassy field.

Watching this happen, Aya pointed towards the grass type lightly. "...Vash...?...Time to battle...Don't kill though..."

_~Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure. Whatever ya say, Aya.~_ Grinning practically like a Gengar already despite having a beak, Vash instantly rushed out onto the battle field as he became engulfed in flames and smashed into Shroomish with a Flame Charge; boosting his speed and also knocking out his opponent. However, as he skidded to a halt once this had been done, Vash suddenly clenched his eyes shut in a flinch before slowly opening one eye slightly. _~T-Tch...Sneaky little bugger...His ability landed a poison on me, Aya...~_ Bringing his slightly pained, yet very stubborn gaze towards their opponent as he returned his fainted Shroomish, he gritted his beak as the next one that was released was the very one he despised;...that ugly guppy, Sinbad, who apparently had evolved. _~Geh...And h-here I thought that...ya couldn't get any uglier ya stupid, ugly guppy...~_

_~What was that, you overgrown, mutated chicken?!~_

Panicking slightly towards the poisoning that Vash was enduring along with the hostility he was creating with Sinbad yet again, Aya quickly forced him to return to her side as she sent out her own Shroomish, Zell now to deal with the Marshtomp. "Z-Zell...Hold out for a second, ok?...I-I need to...treat the poison on Vash."

Zell narrowed his eyes at this in understanding and stood his ground as he glared towards the water/ground type. He was positive that he could easily endure anything the pokemon threw his way. As his trainer fed their friend a Pecha Berry that she had in her pack, he closed his eyes on instinct when his opponent released a Mud Shot, splashing it all over him. Squeaking lightly at getting completely covered in mud, Zell shot an annoyed look towards the larger pokemon before he heard Aya's thoughts ringing out to him in the back of his mind.

"Sinbad, use Bide!"

Watching as the pokemon stood his ground and prepared himself to absorb the damage, Zell smirked faintly as he unleashed Mega Drain on the pokemon; the attack absorbing his opponent's energy and almost making him collapse onto one knee as he actually staggered a bit. Grumbling slightly as he noticed that Sinbad had managed to hold out against his attack, he irritably cried out as he used Mega Drain once more. This time, it thankfully finished the Marshtomp off. Watching the pokemon get returned, only to have a Slugma replace him, Aya quickly called him to fall back as she released Tana to fight in his stead, who instantly smashed into the lava covered pokemon with a Headbutt; the pokemon flinch slightly with the rough impact before he quickly retaliated with Ember.

Being knocked back from the fiery blast to the face, Tana backflipped in the air and dug her claws against the ground when she landed to stop herself from skidding back too far. Narrowing her eyes from the sting of the flames hitting her in such a place, she growled and rushed in quickly as her claws glinted. Leaping up into the air, the Linoone released a battle cry as she lashed out with Cut; finishing her opponent off.

Aya and her pokemon watched as Brendan returned his final pokemon before he chuckled softly and rubbed the back of his head in defeat as he spoke. "Man, you've definitely gotten a lot stronger, Aya. That fight was practically one-sided. I barely even caused any damage to your team, haha." It was then that a sudden glow caught his attention along with catching the attention of Aya and her team as well that were still out. What they saw surprised them.

Zell blinked slightly as he found himself beginning to glow brightly as he held a confused look on his features. _~Hey, what's going o-W-Woah!~_ He was instantly cut off as the light suddenly engulfed him entirely and began to change in shape. As the glowing light exploded around him and vanished, he now stood there completely dumbfounded at how he was suddenly almost as tall as Aya was now. Glancing around himself innocently as he tried to figure out why everything suddenly looked smaller or not as big anymore, he finally glanced down at himself, only to have his eyes widen in surprise as he jumped a bit in startlement. _~Wh-What? What happened?...D-Did I really evolve just now?~_ Lifting his arms in front of himself, he stared at them in curious wonder before turning his slightly elongated neck around to look at the rest of his new appearance. He had evolved into a Breloom and now he looked much more dino-like in his appearance and the way his slightly leaned over stance was.

Blushing faintly as he finished taking in his new look, he finally casted his gaze back onto Aya as he beamed brightly in a manner that a delighted child would show. _~Heheh. Aya, lookit. I have hands now!~_

That...earned an instant facepalm from Vash as he smacked the palm of his claws against his own forehead at this. First thing he says about his new form and it ends up being about him now having **hands**?!

...Then again...

If he hadn't evolved at the point when **he** had and hadn't been totally pissed at the trainer for almost making Aya cry, he...miiiight have reacted in a similar fashion... **Might**...

...Ok, ok. So he totally would've reacted in the same manner towards having hands.

Both trainers couldn't help but laugh at Zell's reaction to finally evolving, though Aya merely chuckled softly. She found her pokemon's complete innocence towards it all to actually be really cute. It had also actually made her happy to see him so excited about it too. After all, the sight of him now actually trying to catch his new tail was quite the sight to behold and it made her almost wonder if he had a tiny bit of Skitty or Delcatty in him even though that was most likely not the case.

"Hey, Aya? You're planning on facing the Mauville Gym eventually, right?" Brendan grabbed Aya's attention once again and when she nodded her head lightly in confirmation, he spoke up again. "Well, be sure to train your pokemon hard for this battle. Wattson's pretty tough with those electric types that he has." Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he healed up his friend's entire team before smiling as he handed her a strange item that pretty much looked like insect antennae that you'd put on top of your head. "It's an Itemfinder. A lot of items are scattered about all over the region and kinda hidden from sight. That item will help you locate those items easily. It's actually really helpful; I use mine all the time, heheh." As he chuckled lightly in amusement, he pulled out what looked like a remote control and pressed the button on it. When he did, Vash jolted slightly in shock as a bike suddenly materialized before them. Brendan casted a glance towards Aya and her team and sent her a playful wink after he climbed onto his bike. "Makes carrying a bike a lot easier whenever you decide to travel on foot. See ya later, Aya! Take care!" With that, he quickly rode off, leaving his friends behind.

Waving slightly as she watched, Aya sighed softly to herself before returning Zell and Tana back into their pokeballs right as Zell had gone into mid pounce in another attempt to catch his tail. As always though, she left Vash out with her and as of since he joined them, the girl kept Menos out as well as he continued to slumber within her hood. No matter how strong he was, Menos was still just a baby so she felt the urge to keep him out with her, rather than within a pokeball. Vash stayed out, not cause he was her starter, but rather, cause he reaaally hated being cooped up in his pokeball. Fortunately, the rest of her team didn't mind being in them at all. Sighing once more to herself, Aya silently motioned for Vash to follow as they continued on through the path as they saw the entrance into Mauville City in the distance. Needless to say, since neither one of them had ever been to this city, nor any other within Hoenn really, both were about to get quite the shock once they arrived and stepped inside...

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, that's that. The next chap, they'll finally be in Mauville, but it's bound ta be at the very least, an amusing chapter cause of the shock and awe that Aya and Vash'll undoubtedly be in. lol Side note: Zell's adorableness...has now shot through the roof.
> 
> Till next time.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Pokemon: 7; Deaths: 2; Badges: 2** _

_~Huh...This big city is way different from Rustboro. This whole place is practically indoors! It's like...like...- what do ya humans call it - a 'malt'?~_

"...Mall..."

_~Eh, close enough. Either way, this place is **massive,** Aya! Heheheh...This place is so cool; I can't wait ta explo-~_

"Well, Wally; we have the entire day ahead of us. What store would you like us to visit first?"

"I don't really want to visit any of the stores right now Uncle."

At hearing the familiar voice and the name, Vash panicked slightly and quickly grasped onto Aya's hand with his claws before pulling her over in a rushed manner as they ducked behind a sign. Seeing the confused look on his trainer's features, he noticed that she didn't understand why they were suddenly hiding. _~It's that human from back in Petalburg. The one we had ta practically babysit while he caught his first pokemon.~_

Still keeping that slightly dumbfounded expression upon her features, she soon remembered who he meant and carefully peeked around the sign with her Combusken. The boy was looking a little bit healthier since the last time they saw him, but he still seemed to walk around with a limp and had a collapsible crutch attached to the base of his backpack as a precaution. Continuing to pretty much spy on them, Aya slightly wondered who that older man was that was with him.

"Oh, are...are you starting to get weak again? We can go get you something to eat at the Food Court so you can rest or...or we could take a seat on one of the benches around here; how about that?"

Wally sighed softly as his eyes closed gently and shook his head. "No, no Uncle. I'm fine; really? All the clean air back in Verdanturf Town has been a huge help on my health and I'm slowly gaining my strength back."

"I...I see...Then what is it that you wished to do here, Wally? I'm actually a bit confused right now."

"Well,...we can do all the stuff you suggested!" The boy then smiled and glanced around himself down the different halls to take. "But first,...I wanna battle the Mauville Gym Leader!"

"Wh-What? But Wally-!"

"I'm getting stronger Uncle! I can feel it! I can feel it with my partner, Ralts. I really think we're ready!" He then glanced ahead of himself and beamed brightly before hurrying off despite his limp. "I think the Gym is this way!"

"What?! W-Wally, wait up! Don't run off like that!" Panicking slightly, the older man hurried and stumbled after his nephew.

When they were gone, Aya and Vash both slipped out from their hiding place behind the sign. Watching the two disappear behind the double glass doors that lead to the center of the city, the teen glanced off to her left as she seemed to fall deep into thought. "...I'm not ready to face the next Gym yet...We should train further..."

_~Twain?~_

The tiny, child-like voice pulled her attention as she peeked over her shoulder to glance at her down hood the best she could from that angle. When she did though, the little head of her baby Minun popped up as he rubbed his eyes sleepily and another yawn escaped him. Eyes softening gently from behind her goggles, she raised a gloved hand up as she helped to steady her still half asleep electric mouse out of her hood so that he was now perched onto her shoulder. "Menos...You sleep ok...?"

Menos was silent for a moment as he took that time to wake himself up further. Once he had, he gave her a still sleepy smile as he nodded his head lightly. _~Yes...Menos swept gweat. Can Menos pway with the big pokemon and twain too? Menos will do his best.~_

Aya seemed slightly hesitant in that, but when she drifted her gaze onto Vash, he merely shrugged and shook his head as if to tell her that it was entirely up to her, which he did have a point on that. **She** was their trainer after all. Even though she had been training and using Menos in battles though, and he had been doing great,...Aya couldn't seem to shake the uneasy feeling. She still remembered that her poor actions had caused her to lose Rona and as of the other day, Alucard as well...Aya seemed to fear the chance of losing Menos since he was a decent bit weaker and lower leveled than the rest of her team. Not only that,...

_'...He's still just a baby...What if...I make a mistake again...?'_

As those thoughts entered her head, her eyes suddenly widened as a spike of pain shot through her head for a split second, causing her to quickly rest a hand against the side of it as she seemingly gazed at the floor, but really, Aya was only seeing the minute flash of a memory that she couldn't remember.

_/A tiny Torchic was standing on the ground before her in the slight distance and he was wearing a black bandana around his forehead. A shadowed pokemon and figure with it was standing in front of them, but she couldn't make out what or who they were. It was then that the Torchic, who was actually a shiny, turned his head to glance up and behind himself as he suddenly smiled brightly up at her._

_~Don't worry, Aya! I'll protect you with my life!~ He then turned back to facing the front and rushed off towards the shadowed figures before them..._

_Aya had tried to call out to the Torchic, but no words would leave her mouth and she didn't know the pokemon's name and yet,...that pokemon knew **her.../**_

She suddenly snapped out of it when a touch rested against her still lowered arm. Glancing down with still widened eyes, she locked them with the confused and concerned ones of Vash's.

_~Aya?...Are ya ok? Ya kinda zoned out or something and ya looked like ya were in a lot of pain. Are ya sick or something? We can skip the training if ya want and go rest at the Center if you're not up ta it.~_

Slowly lowering her hand that had been resting against her head, Aya's eyes slowly softened to their usually almost heavy lidded state before she shook her head gently. "N-No...I'm...fine, Vash...Really...We can train you and the others..." When her starter gave her a hesitant nod of understanding, the trio headed off to head outside so they could get in some much needed training. And not just for Menos either, even though he would need it the most if he were to catch up with the others. Oh no...The entire team would be getting in plenty of training before they would go to face the Mauville Gym.

As they were heading through the hall that lead to the glass doors that took them to Route 117, Aya halted in her footsteps just as Vash did. It was further down the hall they had just turned out of and around the corner, but...they could faintly hear arguing. It actually sounded like Wally again. Wondering what could possibly be going on, Aya turned around and headed back into the previous hall before turning left to head further down it and turn around the right corner. There, just meters before them was Wally and his Uncle again. They were standing in front of what looked like the Gym. Were they arguing about Wally's desire to challenge it?

"But Uncle! I told you! I'm ready; I know I am! Ralts and I have gotten a lot stronger! Please! I feel like I **need** to do this! I'm not as weak or sick anymore as I was before coming to stay with you!"

"Wally, please try to understand. This has nothing to do with your condition. I just don't think you're ready to take this sort of challenge yet. Gym Leaders are much stronger than your everyday trainer."

"But-!"

"Um...excuse me...?"

The arguing stopped instantly at the sudden voice and when they turned to see who it was that spoke, Wally's face instantly lit up practically like the sun as he quickly limped over to the speaker's side. "A-Aya! And Vash too. Oh wow, he evolved. H-He looks so much stronger now." A faint blush then came over his cheeks when he realized that he was beginning to stutter a bit. He didn't fully understand why since he hadn't stuttered since he had left Petalburg...Maybe it had to do with the girl before him? Well, she was a powerful and skilled trainer in his eyes and he had to admit that despite the almost four year age gap, Aya was one of the prettiest girls he'd ever met...Not that it really helped since he wasn't really used to talking casually to girls that weren't in his family...

Quickly snapping out of his straying thoughts, Wally forced back the blush and nervously rubbed the back of his head; shifting his messy light green hair. "Uh, um...A-Aya...C-Could you please battle me? I-I wanna prove to my Uncle that...that I'm ready to take on the Gym here. I mean,...I've gotten a lot healthier since coming here a-and...well,...I recently turned fourteen s-so...um..."

"...Ok..."

"H-Huh?!" Quickly lifting his head from his tilted down position, his shy and nervous fidgeting halted as his eyes widened in surprise. However, that surprise instantly became a slightly flustered expression at the sight of the faint smile gracing the older trainer's features. "Y-You really will? G-Great! I-I mean, Ralts and I will do our b-best!" With that, they took a bit of distance between themselves to make room for the battle as Wally grasped his pokeball and released his Ralts. When he had, he seemed to become surprised yet again at what Aya decided to use in their battle. Standing there before him in a stance more towards martial arts than how they usually stood was a Kirlia; his own pokemon's evolved form. "Ah...It's your Kirlia...So you had a Ralts too?"

Aya nodded her head once at this in response to Wally's question. "Yes...Leon was one of my first...He will do just fine...against your own pokemon..."

Just before the battle started, Leon glanced to the side at his trainer since his sides were facing both his trainer and his opponent with the stance he took on. _~"No to the death, correct m'lady?"~_ Leon always did speak out loud through the use of his telepathy so it seemed as it he was speaking human tongue verbally, but since evolving he had also taken on the little quirk of calling Aya 'm'lady' much like how a knight would address a noble woman or any girl that they served under. Apparently, even as a Kirlia, he showed signs of the Gallade hidden deep within him that would someday finally present itself.

Not really minding having been called that, Aya nodded her head lightly and that was the cue for the battle to begin as she linked up her mind with Leon's as she directed him in battle.

Smiling faintly at his first instruction, his arms moved fluidly through the air before his crimson eyes suddenly began to glow as multiple copies of himself appeared around the makeshift battlefield as he used Double Team to start things off.

"A-Alright Ralts, lets show them the f-fruits of our training s-so far! Use Teleport!"

Silence...

That's...pretty much what such a command in a trainer battle called for...

_~...He's **gotta**...be kidding me...~_ The expression on Vash's face as he said this...pretty much fit exactly what he said. _~Doesn't that kid know that Teleport doesn't even **work** in a trainer or gym battle? I mean,...ya'd think that's common sense! What is he? Stupid?!~_

Aya merely sweatdropped as she laughed softly in slight unease towards Vash's words. Bringing her gaze back onto the battle at hand, she went back to focusing on it completely.

Leon shifted his gaze towards Aya out of the corners of his eyes at the next command he heard within his mind. That attack could get dangerous if the move landed a critical. He'd have to be extra careful or he knew that he might accidentally kill the poor Ralts before him. Closing his eyes gently as he concentrated, a rainbow glow of light outlined his entire body as his arms began to fluidly move once again. His eyes then shot up as they flashed in a glow at the same time his arms shot out in an outstretched fashion at his sides; even his legs being spread out in a bracing manner. Multiple rainbow glowing leaves appeared all around himself as he summoned them up before quickly shooting his arms out in front of him as Leon sent the leaves flying towards his opponent as he unleashed Magical Leaf.

As Wally watched his Ralts cry out in surprise and slight pain, his eyes widened in worry as he yelled out to his friend. He had been about to rush over to see if he was ok, but the child-like telepathic voice that spoke up caused him to halt in any movement he would've made. "R-Ralts?"

_~"I...I'm fine Wally. I won't...fail you so easily. Not when you...believe in me so much."~_ Slowly rising back up onto his feet, Ralts narrowed his eyes determinedly at his evolved form despite the chance that the one he was staring at was just copy. Lifting up his arms at his sides as he mirrored the position of his arms to what Leon did earlier, his body became outlined in a rainbow glow as he unleashed his own Magical Leaf with a forward thrust of his arms; sending the leaves flying and knowing they'd hit his target since it was one of the few attacks that never missed.

Bracing himself against the attack, he took the fully brunt of it without even attempting to dodge, though Leon **did** lift his arms to shield his face from getting cut up from the attack. When it ended, he slowly lowered his arms and found himself unable to resist smirking towards his opponent. This Ralts...He would grow up to become a powerful Gallade someday...He couldn't help but find himself actually getting excited over that possibility; of having a possible rival over who would become the better Gallade between the two of them... ~ _"That was pretty good for someone of your level Ralts. I think it's time I end this spar, but believe me when I say that I look forward to the day when I can battle you again..."~_ With that, Leon unleashed another Magical Leaf on his opponent as he sent the Ralts flying backwards and hitting the floor as he fainted. Watching as Wally stumbled over to his partner to see if he was alright, Leon sighed softly as he relaxed once more and walked back over to Aya's side. _~"He shows a lot of promise, m'lady...And not just his Ralts either..."~_

Aya nodded her head lightly in agreement with her psychic type. "...Yeah...Wally will become one of the strongest in Hoenn...I can...just sense it somehow..."

"Uh um...A-Aya?" Wally had returned his Ralts already and stepped toward Aya as he nervously closed the distance more. Halting just a few feet from the older teen, he offered her a faint smile. "I...I guess I wasn't strong enough yet after all...B-But you know, A-Aya,...you were really amazing. I...I was um...w-wondering if...well,...I mean,...w-would you um...b-become my..." Hesitating a great deal now and becoming extremely flustered, Wally clenched his blue grey eyes tightly shut as he struggled to get the words out. He desperately wished to be considered Aya's rival. He knew that he couldn't possibly ask to be anything more than that after all. That would've been just ridiculous. However, try as he might, he just couldn't get the words to come **out.** "N-Nevermind. F-Forget I said anything, please. G-Goodbye!" Before anyone could stop him, Wally quickly stumbled off as he fled for back to his relatives' home in Verdanturf Town.

"W-Wally-!" Watching his nephew stumble off in a run, he sighed softly before turning his aged gazed back onto Aya. "He still has a lot to learn and a full life ahead of himself, but I feel as if he's trying so hard to grow up too fast just to prove himself." Shaking his head lightly, he finally realized why his nephew suddenly acted so strangely when the teen before him showed up. "It just occurred to me, but...miss, you're the one who helped Wally catch his first pokemon, aren't you? He's told me so much about you, I'm surprised that I didn't recognize you sooner to be honest." He then tilted his head down as he seemed to rummage around through his pockets as if he was looking for something. Upon finding it, he brightened up slightly and walked over to Aya as he held the object out to her. "Here. It's not much, but please accept it. It will do you much more use than it would for a non-trainer like myself."

Blinking slightly in surprise towards this, Aya hesitantly accepted the gift as she nodded her thanks before glancing down at the item now in her grasp. It was the HM, Rock Smash. That really would become useful on their journies.

"Anyways, thank you again for battling my nephew. I know how much he admires and wishes to impress you. Please, come by for a visit anytime you're in Verdanturf Town. I'm certain Wally would love to see you again. Good luck on your continued journies." With a soft smile and a light wave, the older man left to slowly trail after his nephew that was surely far ahead of him by now.

Watching him leave, Aya slipped the HM into her pack before drifting her gaze back onto her pokemon. "...Lets begin our training now..."

At hearing this, both Leon and Vash thrusted their 'fist' upward in a cheer while Menos lazily spoke up a dragged out 'yay' in his usually sleepy tone. It was definitely going to be a long training session against other trainers and even against wild pokemon in order to make certain they were more than prepared for the battle that was to come in the Gym.

As they walked off though to head off to Route 117 to train there first, they were all unaware of the video cameras that were watching them closely in the halls and had recorded their earlier battle with Wally. On the other side of the cameras, a slightly heavy set old man stood there in a large room surrounded by electrical currents as he watched the video feed on the screen before him while a wide grin formed onto his features. "So that's little Aya...She's certainly grown a lot since the incident seven years ago and despite her memories also still missing, she somehow managed to choose the exact same starter she had chosen back then too...I wonder...Is this all subconscious?...Or is there something deeper that has to do with her special gift...?" Thinking on this for a moment, the man chuckled lightly in faint amusement at what it could possibly be before shaking his head lightly. "...No wonder Steven Stone wants all of us to keep a close eye on this girl...If we're not careful,...she could likely become very dangerous and even put the very safety and existence of Hoenn at risk..."

For now though,...he would just sit back and watch...

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, that's that. I'm pretty certain ya can all easily guess who it was that was watchin' Aya and her pokemon. Also, I woulda added some of the training in this chap too, but I felt that that was a good way ta end this chap. However, I will say that the next chap, Aya will have caught another pokemon, will be training a good bit, annnd quite possibly deal with the battles against the Winstrate family.
> 
> On a side note: here's a fun question for you readers. What pokemon d'ya think Aya will run inta first in route on Route 117? Or even what pokemon you're HOPIN' she'll run inta?
> 
> Till next time.


	13. Ch13

At this point in time, Vash honestly didn't even know **what** to say anymore. Instead, all he could think about was one thing.

_~'Another **bug** and on top of that, it's another **female!** Really?!'~_

**(Illumise/Illuminaty, Gender: Female, Nature/Characteristic: Jolly/Mischievous, Place: Route 117)**

Sighing to himself in defeat, Vash watched as the pokeball containing the newly caught 'bird bait' vanished since they thankfully already had a full party, thus the bug was teleported off into the PC where any other captures would be boxed if not in the party and traveling with Aya. They didn't need her on the team anyways. They already had a pokemon he called Bird Bait on it.

Upon watching his trainer release the rest of her team from their pokeballs so that they could all grind in the area, Vash couldn't help but wonder...In this world of pokemon, it was usually kill or be killed; survival of the fittest. Watching those that were on the team as they trained hard, he wasn't able to stop one certain thought that he was actually beginning to dread...

The further they continue into this journey,...who all will eventually lose their lives along the way...?

Who all...would he and Aya be forced to say 'goodbye' to and bury like they already had with two previous teammates...?

_~Um...V-Vash?~_

Snapping out of his deep thoughts, he glanced up at where the voice came from and sighed in slight exasperation at seeing it was Twilight. _~What d'ya want now, Bird Bait?~_

_~O-Oh um...Y-You seemed to be in r-really deep thought and...w-well, you...you had an almost u-upset look on your face...I-I wondering if...you were alright, Vash...~_ As she spoke, Twilight couldn't help but blush lightly and fidget there in midair. She was rather shy still towards Vash and it didn't really help at all that he wasn't even in her egg group. However, because of him not only being their leader in a sense and the fact that he was so strong and held a feel about him that most team members couldn't help but admire, she couldn't help but simply adore the male before her. Sure, he was rude, sarcastic, and aggressive, but...he cared a great deal about the team and their trainer in his own way even though he didn't always show it, with the exception of Aya of course...

Blinking slightly at this, Vash barely managed to hide his surprise at what Twilight told him towards her reasoning for talking to him right now. He had to admit that the Bird Bait had some guts to actually **say** that to his face. Usually, he would've blasted anyone that accused him of showing sadness with an Ember attack or something and she **knew** that too. Yet here she was, a Dustox that's weak against his very element, and actually said to his face that she saw him upset and not only that, but that she was also **concerned.** As he thought this, his eyes finally narrowed slightly once again as he casted an irritated look towards the female. _~I'm fine. Don'cha go gettin' your antenna in a twist. And I wasn' **upset**...I don' **get** upset. That's for the weak and for humans.~_ With that, Vash turned around and walked off to start up his own grinding session. After all, he couldn't let the others on the team move passed him in strength and it allowed him to easily put up the tough exterior of his to hide that minute bit of vulnerability Twilight had apparently seen back there.

As he walked away though, Vash tilted his head down a bit and allowed a faint smile to fall onto his features. That Twilight wasn't so terribly bad for Bird Bait and she could at least put up a decent fight...He'd have to watch over and protect her even more now. He wasn't about to ever lose her to death...

The day felt like it seemed to drag on longer than usual, but maybe that was because of the fact that it was so warm out. Glancing up at the sky, Aya noticed that it was only mid-afternoon. Thinking for a moment, she drifted her gaze down towards her Gear and checked up on how her team was doing. "...Looks like Menos has been working hard...He caught up with Tana, Twilight, and Leon in level..." Her entire team were actually close together in level. Upon checking the others, she noticed Vash was only three levels higher than the majority of her team with Zell being one level lower at 24. They all barely lost any health at all from the looks of things and they possessed no status effects so that meant they were being careful around those wild Roselia...Most likely only the ones that could attack from a distance fought them in order to avoid the possible Poison Point ability... "Hm?...Menos, Twilight, and Vash learned new moves too..." Taking a closer look, she saw that Electro Ball, Psybeam, and Quick Attack had been learned by them. Those were definitely gonna become useful. Especially, in a pinch...

Sighing softly to herself, she decided that was enough grinding for now and rounded everyone back up so they could go to the Pokemon Center to get healed up, though it was easy to see that Vash didn't need it at all. He didn't have a mark on him...Maybe the two of them could take a quick trip through that Cycling Road that was above Route 110 together. She could've sworn she had heard battling going on up there early this morning, but...where would she get a hold of a bike...?

After dropping off all of her pokemon at the Center to be healed, save for Vash, she watched as the Blissey took the pokeballs containing her team into the back to get full check ups. "Um...Nurse Joy? Where's...a store that sells bikes?"

"Hm? Why, you can get one over at Rydel's Cycles. It's the store on the corner of the hall that leads to Route 118. There are bikes on display in the window of the shop, so you can't miss it."

Smiling faintly as she nodded her head in thanks, Aya and Vash told her that they'd be back for the others soon and left the Center to see about that bike. It didn't take them long to find the shop to be honest. In fact, they were a bit embarrassed that they had even asked for those directions in the first place; it was so easy. Upon stepping into the shop, they were both in slight awe at the sight of all the bikes on display.

There were so many...

"Well, hello there missy, and what a sight to see such a strong looking Combusken! You must be quite the trainer to have a pokemon like that with you." An older man walked over and grinned cheekily, much like a child would despite the fact that he looked to be in, probably, his late thirties and had quite the build on him. "Now, what can I do for you two?"

"Um...We're looking to get a bike...? Are...you the owner?" Aya seemed hesitant in even saying what they were here for. The man's personality had thrown her off a tiny bit since he didn't really look the type to have such a carefree personality.

He...actually looked rather intimidating, to be perfectly honest...

"Well, of course I am! The name's Rydel; nice to meet you. Now...You say you're looking into getting a bike? Well, you've come to the right place! This cycle shop has the best in stock. Now, I'm a nice guy so I'll let you take your pick of what kind of bike you want. You can come back and switch them out anytime though, since the terrain around Hoenn pretty much calls for it." He then stepped to the side and pointed towards the two models that he had. "We have the Mach Bike for those who love speed and to help go up those steep slopes and then the Acro Bike for those that love the technical rides. Well? Take your pick."

Stepping up to the bikes, Aya studied them for a moment before drifting her gaze over towards Vash. "Which one...should we start with, Vash?"

_~Hn...Well, the Acro Bike might be more useful ta us right now, but remember back in Granite Cave? There was a slope back in there that looked like it went deeper in the cave. I say we backtrack ta that cave and take a look in there. It'll give us that extra trainin'. Of course, I think that would be best ta check out tomorrow though, after our battle at the Gym.~_

"Alright...So...Mach Bike for now..."

Rydel heard the bike the teen had mentioned and pulled one up; one that was a shiny blue color. "Here you go. One brand new Mach Bike. And here's the device that you use to transport them when not in use. If you ever need to switch out bikes, come by anytime, miss. Enjoy!"

Nodding her head lightly at this, Aya left the shop and made her way back to Route 110 with Vash. Upon reaching outside, she pressed the button on the small device and made her new Mach Bike appear before them. Climbing onto the bike, she took a seat while Vash had leaped up onto the back pegs that were on the bike's rear tire; his claws gripping carefully onto his trainer's shoulders so he wouldn't lose his balance. "...Ready Vash?" When she got a nod from him, she pushed off the ground and took off down the street as they headed to Cycle Road, which actually took no time at all. In fact, Aya had to quickly slam on the brakes in order to keep from crashing as her eyes widened in surprise. Apparently, they had given this bike that name for a very good reason. "It's...kind of hard to control around...sharp corners and small paths..."

Panting slightly from behind his trainer, Vash shook his head lightly before loosening his grasp a bit on the teen's shoulders from having gripped them tighter from the speed. _~You ain' kiddin'...Maybe we should take it a bit easier till we get up on that Cycle Road thing...I mean, since we're about ta go **inside** for a second ta get ta it...~_

"...Agreed..."

From that moment on, they actually started to get the hang of the Mach Bike. It helped that Cycle Road had plenty of room, though the cyclists that were up there did get in the way a few times, causing them to nearly crash. Vash didn't take it too well and ended up taking out all of the trainers that were up there; pretty much torching all their electric types. It was...a bit of a massacre up there to put it lightly...By the time they doubled back to return to Mauville's Pokemon Center to pick up the rest of the team, Aya was almost regretful for checking that road out... _'...Vash lost his temper out there, but...'_ Sighing softly as they got off the bike and she pressed the device to make it vanish before slipping the control back into her pack, she grabbed her Gear and took a look at her starter's condition. _'...He did manage to gain another level...And we won a decent bit of poke dollars too...I'm sure we'll need that in the long run...'_

Nurse Joy had just handed out a tray with three pokeballs to another trainer when she spied the entrance slide open with Aya and Vash stepping inside. "Ah, Aya. Welcome back. Your pokemon are fully healed and ready to go." Smiling at the girl and her starter, she went over to the shelf that had the tray of Aya's pokeballs and pulled them down carefully. Walking back over to the counter, Nurse Joy held the tray out. "Here you go. Enjoy the rest of the day and I'll see you later tonight?"

Aya thanked Nurse Joy as she attached her pokeballs to the front of her pilot's jacket before glancing up at the question. Thinking for a moment before she remembered that old man's offer, causing her to finally shake her head lightly. "No...I think...I'll stay in Verdanturf tonight..." With that, she waved 'bye' before heading off. She planned on going there later in the evening, but first, she had one last stop to make. Making her way out onto Route 111, she spied the house that rested along side of a relatively large pond.

The Winstrate House...

She had heard about the family from passing by people that either lived in Mauville or were passing through. Apparently, they were a pretty tough family of pokemon trainers that were always handing out a challenge to fellow trainers to see if they could take on the whole family back to back without rest. Guess it was time to test out her own team with this challenge. Stepping up to the house, she spied an older gentleman standing by the front door tending to some of the plants there. "Um...Excuse me?...Are you...one of the Winstrates?"

"Hm?" Glancing up from his tending of the plants, he blinked slightly before finally smiling cheerfully as he straightened up. "You must be a trainer. Indeed, I am a Winstrate. My name's Victor; a pleasure. So tell me young lady. Are you here to challenge my family in a series of battles?"

"I'd...like to try..."

"Wonderful! I like you already. Well then, lets get this started." With that, they took their places and released their pokemon; Victor, his Taillow first and Aya actually sent out her Dustox. "Hm? A bug type against my precious Taillow? Well, this should be interesting then."

Nodding her head once, Aya cleared her mind and linked up with Twilight, causing her usually bashful pokemon to calm down and get serious.

Watching the Taillow closely as he took flight, Twilight's eyes began to take on a rainbow glow as she quickly flew off after the bird. Quickly taking the pokemon by surprise with her speed, she unleashed Psybeam; knocking him out of the sky as he was hit in the side. Circling around high up in the air, she spotted the Taillow regain his barrings and pull back up into the air before he could crash into the ground; eating the Oran Berry he had, had with him in the process as he managed to gain back a decent bit of health that he had lost.

"Your Dustox is fast, but can her speed help with her accuracy? Taillow, Double Team!"

Taillow cried out as he soared through the air and quickly began making copies of himself as he used Double Team in the hopes of confusing his opponent. _~Lets just see you hit me now, you stupid bug!~_

Twilight quickly unleashed yet another Psybeam, but as she thought her attack hit, she gasped in surprise as it had been a copy that she had hit instead. Glancing around quickly for the real one, she caught sight of something out of the corners of her eyes an instant too slowly.

_~Heh...You missed. Where's that speed now, bug?~_ With a smirk, the male bird lashed out with Wing Attack, causing Twilight to clench her eyes shut as she flinched in pain, but managed to stay airborne.

Cringing from the slight pain, she stayed put and waited for her opponent to get close again. Right when he was about to strike once more, she quickly back flipped over him and unleashed Psybeam at point blank right into the bird's back; the blow sending him crashing into the ground below.

Returning his dead Taillow back as the female Dustox lowered herself closer to the ground, he released his final pokemon; a Zigzagoon.

Glancing to Twilight, Aya studied her condition. That Wing Attack had done a bit of damage, but her health and stamina was still more than enough for her to continue battling. Still though, it was best to make sure if she was up for it. "Twilight...?...You ok to continue...?"

Peeking behind herself at Aya, Twilight smiled and nodded her head. _~Yes...I can do this, Aya. I'll take on the entire family if I have to...~_ When she got an understanding nod from the teen, she faced the front again and released yet another Psybeam. It was her strongest attack that she knew so far so the more damage dealt, the quicker the battles could end. As it hit, she squealed lightly at the retaliation that Zigzagoon made as he used Mud Sport. It didn't effect her any, but the fact that he got mud on her was rather rude. Glaring at the raccoon, she used Psybeam yet again, thinking that would end it for the pokemon, but gasped slightly when she saw that he had barely survived before eating the Oran Berry he had been hiding within his fur and using Baby-Doll Eyes to lower her attack, which was yet another useless attack against her.

Sighing softly in exasperation at this, she finished it with one last Psybeam as she put the pokemon out of his misery.

Upon returning his final fallen pokemon, Victor sighed softly and shook his head. "You're a tough girl. I didn't expect to run into a Dustox that strong. Hm?" Blinking slightly, Victor glanced over towards the house and spied that the rest of his family that was home had come outside from apparently hearing the battling going on. "Well, I'm out. Dear, you're up. This girl's a strong one." Smiling a bit tiredly, the man stepped away while his wife took his spot on the battlefield.

"Hello, deary. You look so young, but I guess you must still be quite the trainer to have beaten my husband so easily." Smiling gently towards Aya and her pokemon, she grasped a pokeball into her hand. "Well then, shall we? My name is Victoria. Lets have some fun. Don't hold back now." With that, she released the pokemon inside, revealing it to be a Roselia.

Studying the pokemon carefully, Aya glanced to Twilight and nodded her head to give her the ok to keep going if she was able to. "...Be careful..."

Nodding her head in understanding, Twilight heard the starting command within her head as Aya apparently wanted to test this pokemon first. Understanding what she intended, she quickly flapped her wings rapidly as she kicked up a gust of wind, striking the Roselia with Gust, though it surprisingly didn't do much damage.

"You'll have to do better than that, deary, if you hope to beat me and keep your Dustox alive. Roselia, use Magical Leaf!"

Roselia narrowed her eyes as she held out her blue and red rosed hands in front of her before she unleashed Magical Leaf on her opponent. It managed to give the fellow female a few cuts here and there along her body, but other than that, it barely did any damage at all, though that was pretty much a given due to the type match up this time.

Twilight smirked slightly towards this and released Psybeam this time. It managed to do more damage than Gust had, but not only did Roselia do a good job of withstanding the attack, but even **she** had been hiding an Oran Berry on her as she ate it; healing herself up before using Absorb to suck away a tiny bit of her health and absorb it into her own. Scowling at this in irritation now, Twilight saw that this fight was pretty much a battle of endurance even **with** the advantage on her side. In fact, it took her two more Psybeams before Roselia finally went down, though the irritating weed had gotten in another Magical Leaf. It barely did anything, but the sharp leaves still stung!

Sighing softly in dismay, Victoria returned her lifeless Roselia and gave Aya and her pokemon a tired look. "Oh dear...Just how strong **are** you?" Shaking her head lightly over the loss, she stepped away from the field as a young girl took her place now.

"Hmph...I can't believe a trainer like you beat both dad **and** mom. Well, I'm your next opponent and I'm really strong. I'll beat your stupid bug." Without saying anything further than that, though it was certainly enough to irritate Twilight even more at being called a 'stupid bug', Vivi released the first of her own pokemon; a Goldeen as she leaped into the pond and swam around under water.

Watching as the pokemon remained under, Aya checked her Gear as she studied her own pokemon's current health. Glancing up towards the sky, she saw that the sun was slowly beginning to set and nodded her head lightly.

Catching the command, Twilight smiled faintly in gratitude towards this and used Moonlight as she actually became fully healed after the two previous trainers had knocked down nearly half her health. When she had though, Goldeen had lunged out of the water and stabbed her in the chest with Horn Attack. Wincing faintly at the sharpness of the horn despite not doing much, her eyes began to glow as she used Psybeam before her opponent could escape back into the water again; knocking her for a loop as she landed in the pond with a splash.

Gasping faintly at this, Vivi clenched her fists at her sides and glared. "You ugly bug! It's gonna take more than that to kill my pretty Goldeen! She's tough! Use Horn Attack again, Goldy!"

Twilight stayed flying through the air over the pond as she searched for the Goldeen before the goldfish suddenly leaped out of the water again as she struck with her horn once more. Narrowing her eyes determinedly, the Dustox knocked her back again with Psybeam, but she knew that wasn't the end of it with this pokemon. Just as Goldeen leaped up to attack again, she used that chance and suddenly unleashed Venoshock as she sliced through the opponent with a critical hit. Watching as the pokemon landed in the water with yet another splash, the now lifeless pokemon floated at the surface of the pond limply as well as belly up.

"No, my Goldy!" Glaring angrily at Twilight in frustration, she returned her pokemon before releasing her Numel. "I'll burn you to a crisp for that!"

"...Twilight...Maybe you should let someone else-"

_~I'm fine. Aya, let me fight the entire family till the very end...I'm strong. I know I can do this.~_ Flying over to Aya and Vash, Twilight's eyes softened gently as she casted a smile to them. _~I know they might use a fire attack against me, but...I can do this...I believe in all the training you gave me since the moment you caught me back as a Wurmple...I trust you, so...trust in **me,** Aya...~_

Aya easily hesitated in agreeing to this. Yes, Twilight had managed to level up during this challenge, but...the thought of her going against a fire type made her nervous. "...Alright...I trust you Twilight..."

Smiling happily at this, Twilight turned around to fly back out onto the field to fight the Numel, but halted when she heard Vash yell out to her. Glancing over at the fire/fighting type, she blinked slightly in confusion towards the sudden outburst from her team leader.

Hesitating for a second, Vash finally scoffed stubbornly before jerking his head to look off to the side as a very faint embarrassed blush colored his feathered cheeks. _~Ya better not die out there, Bird Bait or I'll never forgive ya, got it?~_

Blushing at this and knowing it was Vash showing his own form of care towards her, she nodded her head sharply in understanding. _~Y-Yes!~_ Quickly flying out onto the field, the battle continued as she fired off Psybeam at the Numel, not only hitting her directly in the head, but also landing a lucky confusion!

...Too bad, this Numel was apparently a stubborn one. She had managed to attack through her confused state and released a burst of flames as Ember smashed right into Twilight, causing the bug type to cry out in pain.

Whimpering softly at the burning pain on one of her four limbs, she glared at the Numel and released another Psybeam; taking her out before another Ember could be used on her. Panting softly from the pain even though she got away without getting the burn status, she watched as the limp Numel was returned and the human before them released her final pokemon; a Shroomish. Knowing that her Psybeam wouldn't be super effective against **this** grass type, she heard Aya give the very command that she had been thinking of herself and rapidly flapped her dusty wings as she kicked up a gust of wind, using Gust as it sliced into and passed her opponent. It certainly had a better effect than on the Roselia, but then this one was obviously weaker than that pokemon had been.

"You won't get away with this! Stun Spore!"

Twilight's eyes widened slightly in a panic at this and quickly tried to dodge the glimmering yellow spores that were suddenly released into the air. Unfortunately, she had been unable to do so and clenched her eyes tightly shut as electric sparks from the paralysis crackled from her trembling form. Slowly cracking open an eye, she gritted as she tried to use Gust again, but Shroomish hit first as she smashed into her chest with Headbutt. Gasping faintly from the wind being knocked out of her, Twilight managed to release another Gust, but didn't manage to take out her opponent completely.

Shuddering from the effects of the paralysis, she could do nothing as her opponent got in two Mega Drains before she finally managed to force out a Moonlight as she healed herself almost completely once more. Feeling her strength and stamina returning to her despite the continued struggle against the paralysis, she pulled through and released one last Gust; the attack effectively sending the Shroomish flying and landing at the girl's feet in a sliced up heap.

Shrieking slightly at the sight of her last pokemon landing at her feet, she returned her fallen pokemon and teared up. "Y-You...You **meanie!** You stupid, ugly bug! H-How could you?! Grandmaaa!" Crying out in embarrassment over having lost to the Dustox, she rushed, not only off the field, but also back into the house.

"You insolent child! How dare you make my precious granddaughter cry! I'll make you pay for that!" The elderly woman glared furiously at both Aya and Twilight, causing them to sweatdrop. "Feel the sting of defeat!" As she said this, she released the pokemon that had been inside the pokeball she had tightly clutched within her hand, revealing it to be a Meditite.

Not wanting to really chance this, Aya called over Twilight and rummaged through her pack as she managed to find that Lava Cookie she had been hoping she still had. "...Here Twilight..."

At the sight of the cookie, Twilight's eyes practically glimmered in glee before she happily ate it, enjoying the taste, but also losing the paralysis that had been on her. Yes, it was a risk they were taking in, in pretty much giving the old woman and her pokemon a free hit, but at least the paralysis was gone now. Unfortunately, just as the paralysis vanished, she yelped in pain as she was hit right in the back hard by a Confusion. Shuddering lightly as her wings twitched in pain from the blow, she turned around slowly and glared towards the pokemon. _~That wasn't very nice. In fact, that was very mean! Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're eating?!~_ If there was one thing that Twilight hated more than almost anything else, it was someone either making her **drop** her food or interrupt her when she was eating. Twilight was one that definitely loved to eat.

Crying out angrily, she released a Gust attack as she smashed the spirals of wind into the Meditite, causing the pokemon to be pushed back a bit on the field, though the fighter still stood standing and had more than enough energy to keep going as she concentrated and used Meditate. Grumbling under her breath over this, Twilight used another Gust while Meditite used yet another Meditate. Just what was this pokemon planning? Narrowing her eyes at this, she knew that she would have to finish this on her next attack or she might be in trouble. Concentrating hard, Twilight flapped her wings as hard and rapidly as she possibly could and gasped slightly in surprise as she kicked up the biggest burst of wind she ever had before; the spiraling twisters slamming right into the fighting type as she was sent flying and smashing into the ground with a critical hit.

The elderly woman stood there in shock as what she had just witnessed before finally snapping out of it. Sighing softly, she returned her pokemon before casting a satisfied smile towards them. "It's no wonder that my granddaughter and the rest of the family lost to you...You have a very skilled Dustox there, child. You should be proud. Congratulations on winning and please take this. It's an item that the entire family has used." Handing her the Macho Brace, she still held a tired smile on her features. "You know...If you're aiming for the Pokemon League, I'm sure you'll meet my grandson. He's far stronger than any of use and has probably already even faced against the league and maybe even won. In a way,...you kind of remind me of him with your promising skills..." With a nod of her head, the old woman turned around and headed back into the house with the remaining of the Winstrate family that had stayed outside to watch. "Come visit anytime if you wish to chat, child."

Watching them disappear into the house, Aya and Twilight both sighed in relief that the battles were finally over. That had been a bit more exhausting than they initially thought it'd be, but at least Twilight had gotten stronger through it. Seeing the sun half gone already, Aya returned her exhausted Dustox and walked off as she headed back to Mauville and then made her way to Verdanturf Town with Vash. They would rest up at Wally's relatives' house for the night and then finally challenge the Mauville Gym early in the morning...

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That...Had been a bit of a nerve wrackin' back ta back series of battles, but I was glad that my Dustox had managed to fight through all of them without TOO much trouble. She took all those attacks like a champ!
> 
> Side note: ...Was reaaally not happy ta get Illumise first in route...I had been hopin' ta run inta a Surskit first...Someone must really hate me...
> 
> Also...longest chap by a lot thus far for this story. Over 5.3k...x.x


	14. Chapter 14

_**Pokemon: 8; Deaths: 2; Badges: 2** _

"Whahahah...So you've finally made it to me, eh Aya? I was told you'd get here eventually, but you came later than I thought you would." Wattson then turned around so that he was facing Aya rather than having his back to her as he gave her a grin despite the words that came out next. "I guess I overestimated your abilities if you took this long to get to me."

At hearing such an insult, Vash growled and took a step towards the gym leader. _~You take that back! Aya's not **weak!** She coulda used me the whole time through this stupid Gym of your's and easily wiped everyone out, but she wanted ta give her other pokemon a chance!~_

Peeking his eyes opened at this point from hearing what Vash said thanks to the pokemon translator that all gym leaders and the Elite Four possessed, Wattson's piercing eyes landed sharply on the starter. "I'd shut that Combusken up if I were you, Aya...It'd be a shame if he were to die like the last one..."

 _~What the? The name of Mew ya talkin' about old man?! What 'other one'?!~_ Vash then turned to glance over at Aya and ask her what he was talking about, but stopped instantly when he saw the wide eyed expression from behind her goggles. _~...Aya...?~_

"Other...one..." An image of a shiny Torchic soaked in blood and lifeless on the ground before her then flashed in her mind causing her to quickly grip at the sides of her head. Was that pokemon she couldn't remember the name of the 'other one' Wattson mentioned? She didn't know, but for some reason, she just knew that somehow, that pokemon that just flashed in her head had been important to her...

**_~Aya!~_ **

"H-Huh?" Snapping out of it, she blinked slightly in surprise and confusion before drifting her gaze down onto Vash, who was looking concerned for her. "V-Vash...Sorry..." Shaking her head to clear her mind, Aya then brought her gaze over towards the gym leader before her and narrowed her bright and pale amethyst eyes. "...I'm going to win this Wattson...My team is stronger than you think..." Quickly linking her mind with Vash, she had him rush out onto the battlefield as Wattson released his Magnamite.

 _~That thing's not gonna beat me!~_ Leaping up as his eyes narrowed, he whipped around as he slammed his talons into the steel type with the first of his Double Kick, causing the opponent's Sturdy ability to kick in, which only caused Vash to push off the Magnamite in a back flip before his second kick landed; the pokemon's steel body denting and sent flying into the floor with a crash as he landed on the ground, himself, afterwards.

Silently returning his pokemon, Wattson released his next one, revealing it to be his Voltorb as the pokemon managed to use his speed to use Charge first.

Unfortunately, that didn't do the pokemon any good at all as Vash took it out right after with yet another Double Kick; the fierce power within his legs showing true on just how strong her best really was. Glaring towards Wattson as he returned his cracked and lifeless Voltorb, he growled lowly before speaking up. _~Come on, ya old man! Who's next?!~_

Bringing his gaze over to the starter, the gym leader shook his head lightly before releasing his final one; his strongest, Magnaton. "Aya, learn to control that starter of your's. If he gets too reckless, you'll eventually lose him just the same."

Glaring even more at those words, Vash pushed off the ground and rushed in quickly as he was faster than the pokemon before him. _~That's never gonna happen! I'm never gonna die! I'll live forever and protect Aya till the very end!~_ Leaping high up into the air, his eyes narrowed determinedly as he showed the fierce fire within his gaze before doing a front flip as he smashed into the Magnaton with his first kick, landing a crit as the top head of the three cracked severely, and then slammed his final kick into the bottom left head, breaking it off all together, as Vash sent the pokemon smashing into the floor, leaving a small crater with faint crackling sparking escaping the destroyed corpse of his opponent. Landing back onto the floor, himself, he thrusted his claws in front of himself towards Wattson. _~I'll **never** let anyone beat me no matter what.~_

Upon returning his last pokemon, Wattson sighed softly before pulling out the Gym's badge along with a TM and handing the items to Aya. "Here's the Dynamo Badge and the TM, Volt Switch." Watching as the teen walked over and took the items, he turned his back to them as his rested his hands against his lower back. "I admit that I underestimated you since you never showed your starter's strength against the trainers that work for my Gym, but...his attitude will become his downfall if he's not careful. Never get overly confident or cocky, Aya. Now go and continue on your journey."

As he heard the footsteps fade away into the distance before the door closed, he glanced behind himself from over his shoulder as he saw they were gone now. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his PokeGear and pressed a button before bringing it up to his ear. "...Yeah, I just fought her...That Combusken of her's will be a problem...She also seems to be starting to slowly remember tiny bits of her past...If that's the case and everything comes back to her, that starter of her's will become a major issue in the future at this rate..."

_"...Warn the next gym leader. She's still new to all this so she's not completely filled in...Flannery will need to know that she's next in line to test her and judge how her actions and emotions are..."_

"Understood, but...it seems Aya's not heading up that way yet...Looks like she's backtracking to Dewford again. I think she's going to explore deeper into Granite Cave...Should I call Brawly and have him keep an eye on her?"

_"...At this point Brawly might eventually become a liability..."_

"Uh...A liability...?"

 _"Yes...He's becoming attached to the girl...If her memories all come back and she remembers what she was destined to do seven years ago,...I know my old friend will most likely get between us and try to keep her from being dealt with..."_ Another voice was then heard in the background before the main voice spoke up again. _"I need to go. I leave you to filling Flannery in on the details..."_ With that, the other person hung up.

Turning off his PokeGear, Wattson sighed softly and slipped it back into his pocket as he stared at the floor. "...So...It seems she's beginning to remember you again,...Tidus..."

_**{Later at Dewford Town}** _

Stumbling slightly off the boat, Aya lifted a hand to rest against her head as she shook it. She didn't fall over the side of the boat this time, but, man,...she definitely still wasn't used to boats...Or rather, she wasn't all that comfortable on them given her lack there of ability to swim. As she walked with Vash off the pier, she blinked slightly in surprise as she spied Brawly jogging over to her. "Brawly..."

Grinning widely at the sight of the teen, the pale blue haired male threw his arms around her in a hug before pulling back after a moment, chuckling at the light blush that came over her cheeks from it. "Welcome back, Aya. I didn't know ya were returning here. How'd the gym battle with old man Wattson go? I bet that was a killer of a match, haha."

_~I wiped 'em all out with a single Double Kick each. They were way too easy, tch.~_

Laughing at the attitude and disappointment that Vash was showing, he soon calmed down and became slightly concerned at the sudden change of demeanor from Aya and Vash, both. "Hey, hey...Dudette, little fighter dude...You guys ok?"

"...Wattson..."

 _~He pretty much called Aya a weak trainer and said I'd die eventually if I didn' change my attitude.~_ Vash watched as Aya didn't react to it, but he decided it was best to avoid telling Brawly that she seemed to react fearfully towards that old human saying something about 'other one'...Whatever that meant...

"I see...Well, you easily kicked his pokemon all over the Gym so he's obviously wrong and just saying stupid crap." Shaking his head lightly, Brawly then tried to change the subject in hopes of cheering Aya up. He really was finding that he hated seeing her upset. It didn't suit her at all. "So what are ya doing back here anyways, Aya? Did ya miss me that much already?" The sudden flushed look on her face caused him to laugh cheerfully. She really was something else. It made him want to actually protect her from what the rest of the gym leaders and the Elite Four were planning.

"A-Actually,...we came to explore further...In Granite Cave, I mean..." She then pulled out the device and pressed the button, making her Mach Bike materialize in front of them.

"Ah, so ya finally got yourself a Mach Bike. That's gonna be a handy tool for that cave. Tell ya what. I'll go with! I could use a little break anyways and I don't have anymore challengers to defeat today." With a smile, he then materialized his own Mach Bike before they both walked the bikes towards Granite Cave.

As they began to explore around deeper in the cave, Aya was quickly finding out that it was darker in the lower areas of it than the first floor of the cave had been. Yet even so, she seemed to have no trouble even with the goggles covering her eyes. It was as if it wasn't dark at all to her. Unknown to the others with her though, her sightless eye was no longer a pale amethyst, but had shifted to a glowing ruby that she was actually able to see out of. Yes, it confused her greatly on what was going on and internally worried her, but she couldn't visibly react...She didn't wish to worry Brawly nor Vash, who were following her closely so they wouldn't lose her.

 _~Hey, Aya. I see somethin' shiny stickin' outta that rock over there.~_ Jogging on ahead and effectively tripping over a small, jutted out rock on the ground in the process, Vash stumbled up the steps and pulled out the shiny object he found from the rocky spike. _~Hey, hey! It's an Everstone! Aya, give this thing ta Leon ta hold! I refuse ta have him evolve inta the girly Gardevoir when he's obviously a male! Hn? Ooo, what's this?~_ While still holding the small Everstone in his claws, Vash stumbled around as he picked up a TM he had found along with something sparkly. _~What's this thing? We've picked up a few others like this back around Mauville and Verdanturf, but they were colored different...~_

"Hm? Ohhh. That's a Mega Stone, little fighter dude."

_~A Mega Whatsit?~_

"Hahah. A Mega Stone. It's what some pokemon use in order to tap into this mad power that they have locked inside of them. Gives them a killer boost in power and also changes their appearance too. Not all pokemon have the ability to do that though and only pokemon with a trainer can tap it. They need an item called a Mega Ring though, and the pokemon needs to be holding the right Mega Stone for it to work." Walking over to Vash, he took a close look at the shimmering stone and took in its colors. "That there's a Steelixite." A beeping sound then went off in his shorts pocket causing Brawly to pull out his PokeGear. Seeing the time, he glanced over at Aya through the darkness since his eyes had managed to adjust enough earlier. "Lets head on outta here. We've explored the rest of the cave and the sun's gonna be setting soon. Ya can crash at my place again tonight and rest up before ya head back on out to continue that journey of your's."

With an understanding nod of her head, Aya followed after Brawly to leave Granite Cave while Vash stumbled off after them while cursing slightly along the way about 'stupid rocks sticking out of the stupid ground and getting in his way'.

As they arrived back at Brawly's place, the young gym leader glanced over at Aya as he slipped off his shoes at the front entrance and took off his shades from atop his head, hanging them on one of the hooks in the wall there after folding them up. Of course that caused his hair to fall into and around his face a bit. "Make yourselves at home. My pad is pretty much as much your place as it is mine now." Not really, but he was actually starting to wish it was or hoped it'd happen. He wanted Aya to feel welcome and at home and it wasn't like he didn't have the space for her and her pokemon because he actually did. After all, he was decently well off as a gym leader and it helped that he was also a fitness instructor for fighting type pokemon too and a pro surfer, so he was more than well off actually and had more than enough room at his house for them comfortably.

Finding herself blushing faintly at this, Aya nodded her head lightly. "Thank you...You actually...make this feel more like home...than my real home does..." With a shy little smile, Aya released the rest of her team so they could stretch their legs and relax. As she did though, she knelt down and pulled out the Everstone they had found earlier that she actually made into a simple choker collar with the stone hanging down the front of it like a tag. Strapping the silk collar around Leon's neck, she pulled back and smiled lightly at how it looked on him. "There...Now you won't evolve...till we find you a Dawn Stone..."

At hearing this, Leon smiled brightly and nodded his head. After all, he wanted so badly to evolve into a powerful and valiant Gallade. He wanted to become a knight that protected his precious 'princess', which to him, was his dear trainer, Aya. _~"Thank you, m'lady. I will greatly treasure this gift till I can one day evolve into the Gallade you so rightly deserve."~_

"Well, now...I thought that Kirlia looked familiar. You're looking a lot stronger since I last saw ya, Leon." Brawly then took a look at the rest of the team and smirked when he spied the raptor-looking Breloom. "And I see Zell finally evolved too. I can tell he's gonna become one of the toughest fighting types in all of Hoenn if he makes it all the way to the League...Though I got no doubt that he will." He finally brought his gaze onto Aya again as his eyes softened gently while a matching smile graced his features. "You've got a good team on ya, Aya. I'm really happy for ya. It helps put my mind at ease a bit more so that I don't gotta worry constantly." Chuckling softly at the teen's blush once again, he decided to give her a little break and made his way to the kitchen so he could make them all some dinner.

Hopefully, they would all like his cooking...

After everyone ate dinner and both, Aya and Brawly, had each gotten their showers and changed into their sleep clothes, they all relaxed themselves in the living room on the couch or on the floor in front of it as they watched TV. As it got later though while they were in the middle of a movie they had started watching, Brawly blinked slightly when he felt a sudden pressure on his shoulder. Glancing down as he tilted his head slightly, he was surprised to see that it was Aya and that she was sound asleep. Glancing around at all their other pokemon, he found that they were all out like a light too. Unable to help himself, a calming smile formed onto his features before he carefully shifted as he pulled his arm up and wrapped it gently around Aya's shoulders as he pulled her closer so she now rested more comfortably against his side and chest rather than his shoulder. Watching as the younger trainer slept so soundly against him, his eyes softened tenderly before he hesitantly leaned in and brushed his lips against her brow since her goggles had been taken and left off since when she went to take her shower.

Shifting his lips against her skin along her forehead and hairline, Brawly whispered softly against her skin. "No matter what happens in your journey, Aya,...I'll protect ya...Even if I gotta go against the Champion, himself..." He had been unable to stop himself...Even with the warnings from Steven and the other gym leaders and the Elite Four...Even with the knowledge of what her past held and who she really was...Brawly had undeniably started to fall for the teen that slept so peacefully within his arms...

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, finally the 3rd badge it won, I didn' lose any pokemon, annnd I got the Everstone for my precious Leon! Lets all hope that he lives long enough ta finally get that Dawn Stone and evolve inta a Gallade...Which unfortunately won' happen till I face Wally at the end of Victory Road...Such a long way away. Please don' die before then Leon!Q~Q
> 
> Side note: Brawly and Aya are so cute together...Brawly's upbeat and carin' attitude compliments Aya's own more quiet and slightly closed off attitude. He and her pokemon will be the ones ta help her open up again.^^


	15. Ch15

_**Pokemon: 8; Deaths: 2; Badges: 3** _

Aya stood there silently as she gazed up at the tall building that was Devon Corporation.

She had left Dewford before the sun even rose and, to her nagging guilt, without even letting Brawly know either as she had left him sleeping there on the couch; having managed to slip out of his hold and returned all her pokemon before slipping out of the house without waking him. Aya had at least left him a little note though on the coffee table, telling him of her thanks for everything and that she was sorry for leaving without saying 'goodbye' first. She had to continue on her journey though, but...maybe someday,...if Brawly still wished it,...she could perhaps call his home her own...

...Maybe...

Shaking her head to clear it of such distracting thoughts, she brought her mind back on track to the reason she had returned to Rustboro and was currently standing just outside of Devon Corp..

Taking a deep breath, she glanced over at Vash, who gave her a slight nod and they both headed inside. Making their way up the steps to the second floor and eventually, to the third where Mr. Stone's office resided, Aya walked over to the front of his desk and gave him a slight nod of her head. "...I delivered those two items that you wanted me to give out sir..."

"Ah yes, I was given word that you had. Thank you for that, young lady, hm?" Mr Stone then blinked slightly in a curious manner and pointed towards the glimmering stone that was peeking out of a small pocket on the side of her bag. "That stone. Might I see it, please?"

"Huh?" Blinking slightly, Aya glanced down and spied what he meant. Pulling out the Intriguing Stone, she handed it over to him. "Interesting. What you have here is a Pidgeotite. Wherever you found this, you're a rather lucky girl. Mega Stones are used by only the most skillful of trainers. My son has one, himself, actually." He then smiled lightly and handed the Mega Stone back to the girl. "You take good care of the stones you find and good luck on your journey. Train hard, but...don't forget to enjoy yourself as well. After all, you and your team might be growing stronger and fighting to survive in battles, but...well, life is an adventure like that. It's best to enjoy everyday to the fullest as if it were your last...Never take the bonds you make for granted." He then smiled kindly towards her as he walked her out of his office, telling her that he had enjoyed her little visit and to stop by anytime.

As they left the building, Aya sighed softly and glanced over her shoulder towards the building once more. _'...He barely knows me and yet,...he treated me more like a daughter...than my real father has in a long time...'_ Shaking her head lightly, Aya casted a glance towards Vash as she gave him a faint smile before they continued on their way; thinking to go through Rusturf Tunnel since it was quicker.

As they finally arrived near and the tunnel came within sight, Aya and Vash caught sight of a white jacket and halted in their tracks. That jacket...It looked familiar...It was only when the young man turned to face them, revealing big, rounded glasses resting upon the bridge of his nose, did they suddenly tense up and mentally freak. It was the crazy Shroomish fanatic that had a tendency to get pick-pocketed!

"Ah. You're that wonderful girl that saved me from that nasty thief and even got back the package for me too!" Running over to Aya, he was completely oblivious to the fact that the girl tensed up even further and practically recoiled in a mental freak out when he suddenly hugged her close. "Thank you so much again for all of that. You're practically a heroine!" Pulling away from the frozen teen, he looked down at his scientist coat and shifted through the pockets before finding what he was looking for. Pulling it out, he beamed cheerfully and handed it to Aya. "Here you go! This is a small thanks. It's a Repeat Ball; one of our new types of pokeballs that we just put out in the Marts for trainers like yourself. Enjoy!" With a cheerful wave, the young man hurried off to get back to work.

When he was gone, Aya finally relaxed and sighed softly as she glanced over at Vash; both exchanging pitiful looks. Neither had enjoyed **that** little surprise encounter and honestly wished they had done without it all together even though they supposed the free Repeat Ball was a plus...

Shaking their heads, they headed into the tunnel, though not before Aya had sprayed a Repel upon themselves. They were **not** dealing with any Whismur...

_~...Hey Aya?~_

"...Yeah...?"

_~...The hell are we starin' at?~_

Settled right before them were the boulders that blocked the tunnel, but that wasn't what was causing the 'what the hell?' and 'you have gotta be kidding me?' expressions to be on their faces. Oh no... **That**...was caused by the scene currently before them.

A young man in a karate outfit was standing on their side of the boulders while reaching out through a gap in the rocks towards a young woman as she did the same. They were calling out to each other and acting like tragic, star-crossed lovers or something...It was actually like watching a really bad drama on TV...

Sighing softly in exasperation towards the seeming back to back mess that she was forced to deal with, Aya released her precious Linoone, Tana and pointed towards the cluster of boulders. "Rock Smash, Tana..."

Rising up straight onto her hind legs with interest at the command she was given, she cocked her head to the side curiously as she turned her bright blue eyes over towards the boulders and the strange humans. With a sudden fanged, cheery smile gracing her features, she pushed off her hind legs with a slight leap. When she landed back on all fours, Tana charged quickly towards the boulders and smashed right through all of them with her head as if she had been a Rhydon or Aggron. Skidding to a halt along with ground, she turned halfway around and smiled cutely again in an innocent manner while Aya and Vash, both, just stared in shock at this and nearly gaped at what they witnessed...

Actually, **Aya** almost gaped; Vash **did** have his jaw drop.

_~...Hey Aya...?~_

"...Uh huh...?"

_~...Remind me never ta piss off Tans...~_

The two were still in such dumbfounded surprise by the amount of strength Tana had just shown that the two didn't even realize the guy in the karate outfit had thanked them multiple times over and handed them an Aggronite before leaving the tunnel with his girlfriend. It was another moment before they finally snapped out of it and Aya glanced down at the Mega Stone in her hand in confusion. Shaking her head, she slipped it into the pocket that was on the side of her bag where the other Mega Stones were resting before leaving the tunnel with Vash and Tana.

The trio, since Aya had decided to leave Tana out for a while, felt a slight wave of relief when they finally made it back to Mauville. However, that was unfortunately short lived when they turned around the corner to head out to Route 111. Quickly ducking back around the corner, the three peeked around it as they saw two members of that Team Magma group standing there talking at the exit.

Just what was going on...?

"Hey, you know where we're supposed to meet up with the others again?"

"You mean you actually forgot? You better not let Courtney hear of this. She would skin you alive for sure. You know how she hates snags in her plans and people who screw up...She's almost as bad as Maxie when he scolds us..."

"I know, I know. Just please; do you know?"

"Yeah, we're supposed to meet up at Mt. Chimney...Guess we should be glad that it's Tabitha that we're meeting up with instead...He's a bit more easy to handle..."

"Yeah...Mt. Chimney's a long way though...Maybe we should have brought some snacks with us for the walk..." Sighing softly in dismay of this, the two Grunts headed off.

Stepping out from around the corner when they disappeared through the exit, Aya exchanged glances with Vash and Tana before they headed out themselves; Tana having to rush through another blockade with Rock Smash again. Standing there watching as she cleared the way, Aya and Vash, both, silently wondered if they'd ever be able to get used to see that monster strength of her's whenever she used that move...Glancing to one another, the two finally shook their heads and followed after Tana through the path she cleared away for them.

Nope...

They definitely would never get used to that...

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil shorter I think than all the rest, but I thought this was a decent spot ta halt at for this chap. Plus, it gives a bit further look on how Tana is towards her personality.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Pokemon: 8; Deaths: 2; Badges: 3** _

"Ayaaa!"

"Hm?" Blinking slightly as she finished up a battle with a man wearing a heavy looking backpack that was returning his bloody beaked Taillow, Aya turned towards the direction the voice came from. The sight of Brendan caused a faint smile to form onto her features at seeing her friend. Walking over with Vash and Zell at her side, since she had used her raptor-like Breloom in the earlier battle, she gave him a slight wave. "Hey Brendan...Why are you out here...?"

"Huh? Oh. I have a request from my dad. I'm running an errand for him. I'm supposed to be on my way to help Professor Cozmo with some of his research, heh." Brendan grinned a bit sheepishly over the fact that he always seemed to be helping out his father with something whenever he ran into his childhood friend. Bringing his gaze over towards the mountains, he stared at the billowing smoke rising out of it's peak before speaking again. "...That's Mt. Chimney over there...This is the first time I've really seen it up close like this, but maybe I'll hitch a ride on the Cable Car after my errand is done with so that I can explore around the peak, itself. I bet that'd be **some** experience." Chuckling softly, he then brought his crimson gaze back onto Aya and smiled kindly. "Anyways, I hope you're doing well so far. You certainly seem to be, at least. In any case, I best get going now. I really need to meet up with Professor Cozmo. See you later, Aya."

With a friendly little wave, the teen turned to take his leave, but then halted and turned back to her. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Here. It should really help on your journies." Handing Aya the HM, Strength, he finally actually took that chance to give the slightly younger girl a tender hug before pulling away and quickly running off. "Hope to see you in Fallarbor Town, Aya!"

Watching her friend rush off, Aya had been about to continue on her way as well, but was stopped by another trainer. Sighing softly at this as she casted an exasperated glance over towards the boy, she watched as he released his Taillow first. Grabbing a pokeball, she released Leon as he leaped out and quickly used Confusion, smashing the Taillow into the ground head first as he snapped the bird's neck.

Landing on the ground, Leon watched as the bird was returned before Zubat was released next. Sighing softly at this, he shrugged and shook his head before extending an arm out in front of himself as his eyes began to glow. Using Confusion once more, he smashed the Zubat into the ground multiple times as one might do when playing a game of 'Whack-a-Diglett'. As the pokemon was returned and the boy walked off in a sulk after being defeated so easily, they were about to **finally** get moving when another voice stopped them... **Again!**

_~You! Psychic Fairy!~_

Blinking slightly at being called by his typing, Leon glanced over to who was calling out to him and found himself staring at a rather slender looking Numel. _~"What is it that you want?"~_

_~I want a battle from you! I'll kick your tutu ass all over this route! Huh?~_ The Numel's eyes suddenly widened as she found herself instantly engulfed in a red light and pulled into a Great Ball, which pinged after a few determined shakes.

**(Numel/Yuffie, Gender: Female, Nature/Characteristic: Serious/Hates to Lose, Place: Route 112)**

Picking up the pokeball, Aya watched as it vanished to head for the PC. Bringing her gaze down towards Leon, she chuckled softly as he was staring up at her with that still dumbfounded look on his face from how that Numel spoke to him. Apparently, she had definitely surprised him with her attitude. "Come on guys...Lets get moving..." Finally, they were able to continue on...At least a little bit. It took them a bit cause a few more trainers chased them down, demanding a battle, but hey! They made it to Fiery Path...

...Eventually...

What they ran into in there though,...

_~Oh my Arceus! Are ya freakin' **kiddin'** me?!~_

Yup...Another female...

The Slugma cocked her head at Vash and dragged herself over towards the male fire type. _~What is so bad about females? Do you not like Slugma?~_ She seemed slightly bothered by this, but she then squealed slightly as she was suddenly hit from behind by a Magical Leaf. Turning around, she glared irritably towards Leon and was blushing in a matching fluster, though it came out more orange than red due to her...er...lava complexion. In retaliation, she hit the male with a Rock Throw as she smacked him in the face, knocking him flat onto his back while he cupped his face with his hands. _~Hmph...Such a rude pokemon you were. It serves you right.~_

Funny thing is, Aya broke the rudeness record there by tossing an Ultra Ball at her head and capturing her while she had been in the middle of a 'huffy fit'.

**(Slugma/Rei, Gender: Female, Nature/Characteristic: Hasty/Good Perseverance, Place: Fiery Path)**

As the pokeball vanished to the PC, Vash was glowering as he glared pitifully up towards Aya. _~...You're a female pokemon magnet, aren'cha.~_

_~"I would think that you are more the cause, Vash. After all, those last two females **were** both fire types...And you **are** part fire type yourself..."~_

Shooting an irritated glare towards Leon at his smart remark, he flipped the pokemon off the best he could with his claws. _~Oh go confuse yourself, tutu boy.~_

Sighing softly to herself, Aya shook her head and dragged Vash off as they made their way out, causing her starter to stumble and stagger from the pulling; almost tripping over himself a number of times while Leon and Zell followed closely behind while smirking, though Zell was snickering at his friend's expense.

Upon finally making it to the exit and back out onto Route 111 on the other side of the desert, the group stopped for a moment as they heard a strange voice just up ahead.

"Hooo boy. I can just smell it. I can smell it right here; feel it in me bones too, I do...The scent of adventure! It's the perfect place for a crazy-great secret place, or my name's not Aarune!"

Exchanging hesitant looks with each other, though Aya and Vash mainly, the teen returned Zell and Leon before she and Vash tried to sneak on by the bizarre man that was standing there just staring at a tree of all things. This guy was obviously a weirdo like Lisia, but a man and with a strange accent.

"Eh? Oi, shiela!"

Bristling up in a freeze at being caught, Aya and Vash mentally whined together before hesitantly glancing over at the man as he came over.

"You're a trainer, ain'cha? I can tell ya are with that joey of a Combusken with ya. Now what can I do for ya, lil sheila?"

Sweatdropping slightly at the predicament they were pulled into, Aya gave the man a confused, yet uneasy look. "Um...I...didn't ask for anything..."

"What d'ya mean ya didn't?! Bet your heart did! Why, I can read it clear as day on your faces!"

_'What you're seeing is gradually rising horror at the situation I'm in again...'_

_~What you're seein' is me about ta torch your ass on fire if ya don' get outta Aya's face.~_

"Now then, lets not be all shy 'round me, alright? After all, we managed to meet. It was destiny, I tell ya, lil sheila. We were drawn to each other by the threads of fate!"

Now that **really**...got the horror skyrocketing for Aya and even caused horror to appear on Vash too rather than anger or disgust.

"The name's Aarune." Reaching out, he snatched up Aya's hand and shook it, causing the girl to bristle up again, though he was completely oblivious to the fact. "Unova-born and raised, that's what I am. I'm twenty-five years old and been spending the last eleven years just trying to find myself. Guess ya could say I'm a vagabond of sorts, eh lil sheila?" Laughing at what he said last, he then pulled the poor girl over to the tree. "You're about to get a lesson about Secret Bases from ol' Uncle Aarune now! What they are is this! Adventure! Romance! Awesome!"

_'How can a Secret Base be...'romance'?'_

_~...Is this guy hyped up on pokenip?...Seriously.~_

"Here, take this here TM. Whenever ya catch yourself spottin' a nice lil nitch like the one up in this here tree, have the pokemon ya taught that to use that move on it. You'll run into a spot to create your very own Secret Base. Anyways, be seein' ya and your pokemon again someday. Take care, lil sheila!" With that Aarune walked off, leaving the two behind to finally breath and relax.

_~At least the weirdo forgot ta ask for your name...~_

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! What's your name, lil sheila?"

Bristling up at suddenly hearing his voice yelling back out to them in the distance from the way they had just came, Aya and Vash quickly fled; the duo taking off further down the path to escape.

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Aarune...The guy reminds me a good bit of Lisia...Wonder if they're somehow related...As for this guy, everytime I play this part of the game, I always suddenly hear an Australian accent when I read what all he says ta the character in the game...x.x"
> 
> Side note: Two new pokemon to the box. Between the two, who are you actually hopin' ta eventually possibly see on the team even though Aya has Vash? The slightly sassy, Rei orrr...the brash and rude, Yuffie?XD


	17. Chapter 17

_**Pokemon: 10; Deaths: 2; Badges: 3** _

Thanks to the very effective freak out that, that Aarune guy had given them, it took almost no time at all to arrive at Route 113. Halting near a sign, Aya and Vash both bent over to rest their hands and claws on their knees as they panted for breath. They weren't sure if they had ever run **that** fast before in all their life...All in an effort to flee from a guy that thought he was being nice and friendly, but was really just seriously freaking them out beyond all measures.

"Hm?...Aya? What's up with you? You look as if you had a stampede of Rhyhorn chasing after you." Walking over to the two, Brendan cocked his head slightly to the side in a curious manner, though he seemed faintly concerned too over what could've happened.

"N-Nothing...W-We're fine..." Trying to finish catching her breath, Aya managed to straighten up while Vash grunted and shook his head. She didn't even have to look down at her starter to know he was giving her a skeptical look.

_~If ya call what we jus' went through 'fine', I'd hate ta see what ya consider 'bad', Aya...~_

Brendan casted them a confused look at what Vash had meant by that and just what it was that had even caused **him** to run like that, but he decided it was probably best not to push it. Instead, he thought better to change the subject as he chuckled lightly. "Well, I didn't run all the way here, obviously, but it was still a really long way from where I came from so even I had thought that it called for a small break. Seems I'm not the only one though, Aya." Closing the distance between himself and the slightly younger trainer, he smiled as he healed up Vash and the rest of her team without even giving it a second thought. After all, he wanted his friend to be safe on her journey and her team had a better chance at surviving if they were in top shape. "Anyways, I best stop chatting and relaxing around here. I need to hurry to Professor Cozmo's house. See you later, Aya!" With a smile and wave, Brendan hurried off.

Watching him disappear into the distance, the two silently wondered just who this Cozmo person was before they decided it was best to continue towards the next town.

Taking a few steps forward, Vash suddenly tensed up before finally sagging his shoulders as a deadpanned expression fell onto his features while volcanic ash fell down around them and definitely **on** them... _~...Of course...It jus' has ta be rainin' ash...D'ya realize how hard it's gonna be ta get this crap outta my feathers without takin' a **bath?~**_

_~You're...a strange one. The pokemon around these parts love the ash and so do even the humans.~_

Jerking his irritated gaze towards the direction the voice came from, he was surprised to find that it was a Sandshrew. _~How d'ya guys even stand this crap?~_

The Sandshrew closed his eyes at this and just shrugged. _~Dunno. We just do. Those around here treat the ash as if it's snow and play in it all the time. I just happen to live here.~_

Staring at the mouse pokemon quietly, Aya finally released Twilight and pointed up at her. "...I'm gonna battle you now...I wanna capture you..."

Cocking his head slightly to the side at this in a curious manner, the Sandshrew finally shrugged lightly and nodded his head as he took his stance. _~Alright, sure. Go for it then. I'm admittedly kinda bored of this place anyways and it's a bit lonely seeing as I'm the black Mareep of my clan, so I could use a change of scenery...Lets see what you've got, human.~_

Nodding her head in understanding of this, Aya linked up with Twilight.

Immediately getting the command, Twilight's eyes began to glow as she fired off a Psybeam at the desert mouse; knocking him backwards in the torso.

Grunting slightly from the impact, Sandshrew instinctively rolled up into a ball from being knocked back as he rolled around a bit. Getting his barrings back, the pokemon quickly rolled towards Twilight in a charge before unfurling quickly, causing him to be launched up into the air towards her as he lashed out with Fury Cutter. Despite the damage being minimal due to the typing, he still managed to knock Twilight back a tiny bit in the air, but before he could land back onto the ground, he found himself suddenly engulfed in a burst of red light before vanishing into a Great Ball. As it landed, the pokeball shook a number of times before finally releasing a ping to reveal a successful capture.

Watching as Aya walked over to the pokeball to pick it up, Vash crossed his arms as the pokeball vanished to the PC like the last two had earlier that day. With a smirk, he finally spoke exactly what was on his mind. _~About damn time we ran inta another male.~_

**(Sandshrew/Mighty, Gender: Male, Nature/Characteristic: Lonely/Likes to thrash about, Place: Route 113)**

It was late in the day when they finally made it into Fallarbor Town. Yes, Aya and Twilight were relieved to have made it to the next town, but Vash...

Well,...

Glancing over at the leader of the team, both girls lifted up their hand/arm to cover their mouths as they both struggled not to burst into a fit of giggles. Standing there at their side was, indeed Vash, but he was covered head feathers to talons in volcanic ash to the point where it pretty much looked like someone just took a huge bag of it and dumped it all on him.

_~...I hate ya both...~_

That actually did it for them. Both Aya and Twilight held their stomachs as their eyes closed while a fit of laughter escaped them. One couldn't really blame them though. The way Vash looked, and then his response, was just too funny for them to resist anymore.

Grumbling and cursing up a storm at how the girls were acting at the sight of him, Vash rapidly shook himself free of as much ash as he could, much like how any bird shake themselves to ruffle up their feathers. In fact, by the time he was done shaking, his feathers were also ruffled and rather poofed out to the point that he almost would've rivaled an Altaria. As they continued to laugh even more now, Vash huffed and blushed in embarrassment before catching sight of a frantic looking Brendan rushing towards them. _~Hey, that Brendan human looks freaked...~_

"Huh?" That got Aya and Twilight's attention as they quickly stopped laughing and blinked in surprise at the panicked look on the teen's face. "Brendan...?...What's the matter...?"

"J-Just follow me! Everything's a mess, Aya!" Quickly grabbing her hand, Brendan dragged her hurriedly back to the house he had come rushing out of. Once inside, he released her hand and gripped at the sides of his hat out of stress. "This is really bad. This lady, here, told me that the Professor was just up and kidnapped by these guys calling themselves Team Something or Other...I mean, who would go and kidnap Cozmo like that?"

The young lady in the room sighed softly in dismay and casted a worried and distressed look towards Aya. "They were calling themselves Team Magma...I think they might be after the Meteorite, but...I just don't know why they could be after it. What are they planning to do to my dear Cozmo once they do have it though..."

Brendan tilted his head down as he glared towards the floor before quickly lifting his head back up. "Aya, I know it's a lot to ask you, but we've gotta help Cozmo! Will you and your team please help me?"

Aya remained silent on this for a moment, but then nodded her head once as she agreed to help. "...I...have my own reasons...for wanting to go after Team Magma...We'll help..."

_~I wanna bash their heads in, myself. I mean, they're obviously hidin' somethin'.~_ Of course Vash meant that they were hiding something that they knew about Aya, but he didn't think that Brendan should know about that just yet. Not till they were certain that they somehow really knew her.

Upon deciding the course of action, the small group hurried out of the house to head to where Professor Cozmo had been taken; Meteor Falls. After all, the sun would begin setting in just a few more short hours so they knew they had to hurry if they were going to catch up and even make it there before nightfall...

Finally arriving at Route 114 a moment after Brendan since he had rushed on ahead them, Aya and Vash made their way across the bridge when a fisherman stopped them. Sighing softly, Aya glanced over at him through her goggles and shook her head. "...Can we do this later?...I'm in a hurry..."

The fisherman didn't listen though as he released the pokemon inside, revealing it to be a massive Gyarados.

Staring up at the intimidating pokemon exasperatedly, Aya finally released one of her own pokemon. Might as well get this over with...

In a flash of light the tiny baby Minun, himself, appeared as he yawned sleepily. Lifting his head way back, he stared sleepily up at the massive pokemon before raising a tiny paw out towards the Gyarados while he and his fisherman trainer were laughing at how puny their opponent was. _~...Menos don' wike buwwies...Boom.~_ Before they could react, Menos unleashed a massive Discharge as he pretty much roasted the Gyarados to a crisp as he roared out in agony before collapsing lifelessly in the water.

Seeing the man gap in utter disbelief at what just happened, Aya sighed softly as she picked Menos up into her arms as she allowed him to maneuver onto her shoulder and then into her down hood so he could get some more sleep. Once she saw that he had gotten himself comfortable and was no longer shifting around, thus had gone back to sleep, Aya quickly continued on her way further into Route 114 with Vash at her side. Not even slowing down in her running as a Zangoose appeared and tried to attack her, she quickly released Leon as she had him use Draining Kiss before launching an Ultra Ball at the pokemon's head; capturing her.

Seeing the pokeball vanish in Leon's hands out of the corners of his eyes while they all continued to run, Vash shook his head in disbelief. _~Another female again...~_

**(Zangoose/Zazie, Gender: Female, Nature/Characteristic: Bold/Capable of taking hits, Place: Route 114.)**

Finally making it to the entrance to Meteor Falls, Aya, Vash, and Leon slowed to a halt as they tried to steady their breathing once more. Once they had, the three of them stepped inside as they gave a slightly uneasy look around. The place was strangely bright despite the fact that outside, the sun was already half gone...At they walked out across the small bridge, she noticed Brendan as he was glaring towards the members of Team Magma, but there was also a man in a lab coat too with them.

Was that this Professor Cozmo that Brendan had kept mentioning earlier?

"You creeps! Let Professor Cozmo go! Don't you know that kidnapping is wrong?!"

...Yup...That was Cozmo...

The larger of the Magmas that wasn't wearing his hood up glanced over at Brendan and cackled. "Do you think I care?! Who do you think Team Magma is, brat? We're certainly not gonna listen to a nosy kid like you."

Gritting his teeth at this, Brendan glanced over at Aya with a determined look on his face. "Aya, would you mind helping me out here? Lets beat these goons and take Professor Cozmo back from them by force."

Aya nodded her head lightly in agreement towards this and sent out Vash as he rushed out onto the field eagerly while Brendan had sent out his Shroomish. As they did, the man before them suddenly opened his constantly closed eyes in a piercing manner as he glared towards them before he and a Grunt that was with him released their Mightyena and Koffing out onto the field.

Glaring towards the enemies, Vash rushed in to use Double Kick upon Mightyena for a quick kill, but his eyes widened as the wolf suddenly smirked and roared as he used Swagger. Feeling his attack increase dramatically had felt amazing, but that was very short lived as he was suddenly hit with the confusion effect of the move. Gritting his beak towards this, he struggled to break free of it, but ended up hurting himself in the confusion as he smashed himself into a boulder while Shroomish had unleashed Mega Drain on Mightyena in an attempt to regain some health after Koffing had hit him with a Sludge attack. _~D-Damn it...~_

Panicking slightly at the sight of her closest pokemon suffering from the confusion and hurting himself because of it, the flash of that lifeless shiny Torchic flickered in her mind once more, causing her to suddenly cry out in fear of possibly losing him too. As she cried out though, a flash of red light appeared from her side before a blur of movement rushed by just as the Koffing began to glow. It was then that the pokemon unleashed Self-Destruct despite the fact that an ally pokemon was still out on the field as well.

**"No!"**

As the smoke and dust began to slowly clear, Mightyena and Shroomish were both hurt, but still able to fight despite the fact that Shroomish had gotten confused as well thanks to another Swagger from the wolf. However, over at where Vash was, the starter was slowly pushing himself off the ground onto his claws and knees.

Surprised that the explosion didn't hit him, Vash lifted his head slightly to glance around, but found himself freezing suddenly as his eyes slowly began to widen. Blood dripped down onto the ground in front of him and as he slowly looked up, shock and panic began to set in as barely floating there and dripping with blood was none other...

...than Twilight...

_~You...Bird Bait, you-...You stupid idiot! Why?!~_

Aya's eyes were wide in fear as she stared at the scene before her, unable to move from her spot as if she had been frozen in place. "N...No...Not again..."

Staggering slightly in the air in a struggling attempt to stay aloft with her tattered wings, Twilight drifted her gaze weakly behind her at Vash as she smiled despite the pain she was in. _~I couldn't...let you die...You're our leader and...I love you, Vash...~_

Vash's eyes couldn't have widened any further even if he wanted them to at what Twilight said before he quickly scrambled to catch her as she finally dropped out of the air; the tattered wings unable to keep her up any longer. Managing to catch her, Vash cradled her broken and bloody form against him as he stared down at her in fear. _~Bird Bait, ya listen ta me, got it? Ya can't die! I **order** ya not ta die, damn it!~_ When she didn't answer him or open her eyes, panic and fear began to fully set in now as he yelled at her again. _~Bird Bait? Hey, wake up...Twilight!~_

Hearing this, Twilight weakly opened up her eyes slightly and gazed up tiredly at Vash as she smiled weakly while tears filled her eyes. _~You...finally said my name...I'm...so hap...py...~_

Watching as the light in her eyes slowly faded and dimmed, Vash weakly shook the now limp body in his arms as he struggled to get Twilight to wake up. When she didn't, he clenched his eyes tightly shut as he tilted his head down and trembled as he held the lifeless body of the Dustox in his arms. _~Damn it...I never...got the chance ta show ya I cared...~_ Slowly and carefully laying the broken body onto the rocky ground, Vash pushed himself up onto his feet before lifting his head as he glared murderously towards the Mightyena; not caring that blood and moth dust was all over himself. _~You...You'll all pay for what ya did ta Twilight...~_

**RIP**

**Twilight**

**lvl4-27**

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...That...I-I don' even...I shoulda known that Koffing would possibly use that move, but...I thought I could get in a Psybeam and kill it before it could...I-I didn't expect it ta use it that turn...


	18. Chapter 18

_**Pokemon: 11; Deaths: 3; Badges: 3** _

Even with the link still up, thus Aya's mind being synced up with his, it only seemed to succeed in raising his anger even further. Vash didn't even need to look over at his trainer to see it.

He could **feel** the emotional anguish she was feeling and 'hear' her heart cry in immense pain and heartache over losing Twilight.

He felt pain as well over this loss especially, out of the now three total lost teammates, but he knew it was Aya that felt it the most. For that and for killing Twilight, he'd make them **pay.**

With a low scree, Vash quickly rushed in and took the full impact of Mightyena's Snarl as he ignored the sudden slight ringing in his head from the attack. Instead, he pushed through it and leaped up into the air as he slammed his talons down onto the wolf's head, cratering it into the ground as blood splattered all over the place and even more got onto himself as his eyes were alite with fury. Watching as the Mightyena was returned and disappeared from under his blood soaked talons, he watched as a Numel was called out while Brendan had called back his Shroomish so he didn't get killed and brought out his Marshtomp, Sinbad.

Completely ignoring his grudging rival for once, the two attacked at the same time before they could give the Numel a chance to attack as Sinbad unleashed Mud Bomb to finish the enemy off right after Vash's Quick Attack did it's damage as well.

Returning his last pokemon, Tabitha clenched his teeth in anger over the loss before quickly glaring towards the Grunt that was with him. "You! Get the Meteorite from that scientist!" As he watched her do as she was told, he brought his gaze back onto the two teens. "Tch...I can't believe I lost like this...You'll regret the day you defied Team Magma. We plan on using this Meteorite to finally awaken the super-ancient pokemon. Once that's done, none of you will be able to stop us!"

"Who would've thought the Team Magma Admin, Tabitha would lose to some mere kids."

"What?!"

Stepping out of hiding as he walked over, a black bearded man with what looked like a blue pirate looking outfit with two others in a different pirate attire appeared before them. Halting in front of them, the mysterious man smirked as he gave Tabitha a cocky look. "Still running your mouth too, apparently. You haven't changed a bit, Tabitha...You could care to lose a few pounds though, heh."

"Why you...Tch...Archie of Team Aqua...Figures you'd show up, but you're too late. We've already got the Meteorite in our possession." Tabitha then glanced over hurriedly at the Grunt with him and nodded his head. "Lets hurry and get the Meteorite to Mt. Chimney!"

"Yes sir!"

Watching as the two Magmas pushed the teens out of their way as they fled, Archie nodded his head lightly when one of his own Grunts suggested they give chase after them. Drifting his gaze over towards the fallen girl, he narrowed his eyes slightly as he began to close the distance between themselves. Just as he was only a few feet away though, he jerked to a sudden halt as a Combusken covered in blood now stood in his way as his eyes glowed fiercely in anger as his Blaze ability had kicked in earlier during the battle and was still in effect. "Move outta the way, bird. I'm not gonna hurt the little scamp...

_~No! I refuse ta let ya anywhere near her! I won' let ya touch my Aya!~_

Staring at the Combusken in silence as he said this, Archie's eyes suddenly widened as an image of a shiny Torchic standing between him and a little sapphire haired girl appeared before his eyes where the two were standing for an instant in time. It was then that he noticed the black bandana wrapped around the starter's forehead like a headband and the fact that he had called the girl 'Aya'. "...It can't be..." Mumbling to himself under his breath, he shook his head to clear his thoughts and glanced over his shoulder to his Grunts. "We're moving out. We gotta hurry after Team Magma and stop whatever they're planning." With that, the three hurried on by Vash and Aya as they left Meteor Falls.

Watching them leave, Brendan hesitantly walked over to Aya's side and helped her back up onto her feet. "A-Aya...?" When she didn't answer him, his eyes softened sadly as he took in the sight of her condition. "C-Come on...We...We better get Cozmo back home and then get you some rest too...I'll...I'll help you bury Twilight if you'd like..."

Aya still didn't say anything as she numbly nodded her head once faintly before staggering slowly over to Twilight's broken form. Kneeling down, she lifted the Dustox into her arms before slowly rising back up onto her feet as she cradled her dear moth in her arms; not caring that she was getting blood all over herself. Turning around, Aya, Vash, and Leon slowly and defeatedly left Meteor Falls to head back to Fallarbor Town with Brendan and the Professor...

As they arrived back, Brendan continued on towards the house with Cozmo while Aya and her pokemon halted and walked over to a nearby stream and waterfall where she spied some bushes with flowers and berries filling them.

Back at the house, the young woman hurried over to Cozmo and threw her arms around him in a hug. "Oh Cozmo; you're back. I'm so relieved to see that you're unharmed."

Gently hugging her back with one arm, Cozmo chuckled weakly before pulling away and smiling faintly. "Yes, thank you...It was actually thanks to the two trainers that I'm even here right now...I'm not sure what would have happened if they hadn't come to my rescue like they had..." Bringing his gaze over towards Brendan, his eyes then softened sadly from behind his glasses. "Brendan...About your friend...I'm so terribly sorry for what happened back there..."

Closing his eyes sadly, Brendan tilted his head down a bit as he shook it lightly. "No...It wasn't your fault...Team Magma's the one who did this. I...I'm not even the one they hurt...My pain over witnessing what happened is nothing compared to what Aya's feeling right now..." Drifting his gaze out the window as his eyes slowly opened back up, he stared out towards the waterfall in the distance where he knew Aya had gone to bury her lost friend...

_**{Outside by the waterfall}** _

Setting a stone down at the head of the mound of dirt from where they buried Twilight, Aya remained knelt down as she rested her pokeball against the stone while the rest of her team were out and stood around her as they all silently mourned for their friend and remembered some of the times they had, had together...

_/~Oh come on! What is it with you and attractin' female pokemon?!~_

_A female Wurmple had suddenly peeked out of the grass with a shy look in her eyes as she skittered through it to make her way to the human girl./_

_/Twilight gasped as her eyes widened while her body became engulfed in a bright light before suddenly appearing as a Cascoon now. ~O-Oh wow. I-I evolved!~/_

_/Both Vash and Aya had been shocked awake as they woke up to Twilight, no longer a Cascoon, but a Dustox now./_

_/At the Dewford Gym, Twilight unleashed her anger on Makuhita with Confusion after the fighting type had used Knock Off to make her drop her precious snack./_

_/The series of battles against the Winstrate family and the determination that Twilight wanted to prove that she was strong and could take on the entire challenge by herself because she trusted and believed in Aya./_

As Aya remembered the words Twilight had spoken to her on that day, her eyes clenched tight from behind her goggles as she cried silently now with her head tilted down. She hadn't been able to do anything to stop her...She had **promised** that she wouldn't let anyone else die!

_'...I'm so sorry...Twilight...'_

"...Aya...?"

Slowly lifting her head up, she weakly glanced over at Brendan as he slowly came over before kneeling beside her. When he did, Aya faced the front once more as she now held a distant look in her tear filled eyes.

Hating that his best friend was feeling like this and especially, the feeling of being helpless to comfort her or do anything at all to turn back time so he could try to change what happened, Brendan rested a hand against Aya's shoulder as he silently comforted her for a bit. As they continued to just remain there in silence with the moments seeming to drag on, Brendan finally spoke up softly. "...We better head to the Pokemon Center to get some rest...It's really late and we could all use the sleep...We'll head back to Mauville in the morning..." Without waiting for a response from the girl, Brendan rose up onto his feet and helped Aya up as well as he carefully lead her back into Fallarbor to get some sleep at the Center; all of the girl's pokemon trailing after them as they got further and further away from the grave and thus,...away from Twilight...

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don' think I'll fill in that 6th spot for a while ta be honest...Losin' Twilight hit pretty hard...*sighs*


	19. Chapter 19

_**Pokemon: 11; Deaths: 3; Badges: 3** _

They had all wanted to train more; all wanting to get stronger.

Just as Aya believed, the rest of her team didn't think they were yet strong enough to deal with that Team Magma group atop of Mt Chimney.

So when Brendan had lead them back to Mauville, Aya had backtracked all the way back to Meteor Falls and went even further as they came out the other side that lead them to the outskirts of Rustboro. However, even though they found a few more trainers to battle and get stronger, they also met with those dangers...

Leon gritted his teeth as he found himself flinching faintly under the sparks of a paralysis. The pokemon, a male Seviper, had managed to successfully use Glare on him; the move paralyzing him on the spot. However, while he was at full health still, thankfully, his opponent was definitely not. Leon was knew that he only needed to get in one last Confusion...Just one more and the one before him would be dead. As he tried to fight through the paralysis, he suddenly spied the Seviper and his trainer smirk and that instantly filled his very being with dread.

"Seviper, kill that Kirlia with Venoshock."

Leon could only watch as his part fairy typing put him at the disadvantage this time as the snake's jaws opened wide and released a stream of poison at him; the venom stabbing and sinking into portions of his small body. Eyes widening at the amount of pain that shot through him, Leon felt as if he had been hit with slow motion as he fell back and hit the ground. His eyes became hazed over as he stared up at the sky that were a number of different shades due to the setting sun. _~'...Is this the end...?...I had so badly wished that...I would make it through every challenge that came our way...That...I would someday become a valiant Gallade and...become what m'lady needed in a knight...I guess...I just wasn't strong enough...in the end...'~_ As he began to lose consciousness and everything fade around him, Leon thought he heard something in the distance. What...was that...?

"-on."

What...?

"Leon!"

_~'M'...lady...?'~_

"Leon, please! Get up! Don't leave me!"

_~Damn it, get up, ya stupid pansy!~_

The voices finally reached him completely now as his eyes shot wide open before they narrowed as he struggled against the intense pain and sparks to rise back up onto his feet. Panting from the exertion as he did so, his eyes glowed fiercely as he successfully fought through the paralysis on himself as he unleashed Confusion, lifting the Seviper up and sending him flying as he smashed the viper right into a sharp boulder spike; the action effectively skewering the pokemon through the middle. Watching as the trainer returned his pokemon and ran off, Leon smiled weakly in victory before his eyes slowly closed and he fell forward as he hit the ground; the darkness finally taking him as the last thing he heard was Aya's voice calling out to him...

Hot pink eyes slowly opening, they soon flinched under the bright light that they were suddenly onslaughted by. As they finally adjusted, the owner of said eyes slowly pushed themselves into a sitting position and glanced around at their surroundings. They were in a recovery room...A Center?

"Oh my...You're awake. I'm so relieved. We weren't sure you ever would again, but my, you woke up remarkably fast."

Glancing over at the one who spoke, their gaze landed on Nurse Joy. _~"Where...am I?"~_

"You're at the Mauville Pokemon Center. You had actually started off at the Rustboro Center, but after you had been given basic treatment, you were carefully transported here to Mauville's as we have a much more extensive care facility to make sure you had a better chance at survival or even waking up." Nurse Joy's gaze then softened concernedly as she watched the pokemon before her carefully slip off the bed he was on after unhooking himself, only to stop when he spotted himself in a nearby mirror. It was true that they had managed to fully heal his injuries, but...well, the full extent of it had left behind scars; more specifically a blotchy styled scar that peppered itself along the right side of his face as well as that side's shoulder, arm, and chest... "...Your trainer was terrified of the possibility that you wouldn't survive...She didn't sleep at all last night and, to be honest, our Center's Blissey had to force her away from your side early this morning to at least make her get herself something to eat from the cafeteria we have here not even an hour ago..."

At the mention of his trainer, Leon quickly jerked his attention away from his reflection and onto the human before him as he stared with wide eyes full of shock.

Aya had really done that...? She completely skipped on any sleep and they had to literally force her from his side and make her eat...?

_~"...She was...that worried...?"~_ Eyes softening sadly at this, he finally clenched his eyes tightly shut before he rushed passed Nurse Joy and out of the room as he headed up front where the front desk, lounge, and cafeteria were. Bursting through the swinging door that lead into the back where the emergency care took place, Leon panted lightly as he glanced around the area with almost frantic wide eyes. When he finally spotted who he was looking for, he took a hesitant step in that direction when he suddenly felt the emotional pain that came off of her in waves. _~"A-Aya...H-Hime..."~_ A throb in his chest erupted there when he called his trainer 'princess' instead of the usual 'm'lady' this time. Somehow...that suited her so much better and when he saw her suddenly tense up and jerk her widened, tear filled eyes that were unhidden from her goggles towards him, he knew right then that his determination to survive and become Aya's knight had become all the more greater...

"L-Leon...?"

Without another word or thought, the moment he saw Aya rise up slowly onto her feet before running over, he quickly dashed off as well, as Leon closed that distance more quickly and threw his arms around his trainer as she did the same as they both cried silently in relief. Leon had managed to survive that deadly attack and in truth, it was nothing short of a miracle that he had. Maybe he really did have a chance to remain at Aya's side till the very end.

No...

He **would** stay there...

He refused to die and cause such pain in Aya's heart ever again. Vash wasn't the only one that could be her protector and guiding light... **He** would be as well...

"Leon...You're really ok..."

Smiling gently through the tears, Leon kept his eyes closed as he buried his face into the side of Aya's neck. _~"I'm ok...I'll never leave you, my Hime...I'll be at your side till the end of our days and beyond..."~_

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but felt like puttin' this up before the chap where they finally face off against Team Magma at Mt. Chimney.
> 
> After the loss of Twilight, I knew that if I wanted my team ta survive that confrontation at Mt. Chimney, that I had ta train my whole team a lot more...Well, when I faced that damn collector and his Seviper, his pokemon had barely survived Leon's first Confusion before he paralyzed him with Glare...That gave him the shot ta hit first next turn and...well, Leon BARELY survived the strike by only 7hp and luckily he managed ta fight through the paralysis and use Confusion ta finish the snake off...Ta be honest, I flipped and almost cried at comin' so close ta losin' Leon in that match...
> 
> So this chap was sorta an intense one dedicated ta my precious Leon that persevered and pulled that miracle of a battle.


	20. 20

**_Pokemon: 11; Deaths: 3; Badges: 3_ **

It was almost noon when they had found themselves back at the base of Mt. Chimney and taking the Cable Car to the summit. It was only when Aya and her team arrived there, that they saw the extent of the chaos.

Members of this...Team Aqua that they had met back at Meteor Falls were battling against a number of the Grunts from Team Magma, but the Aqua people were easily outnumbered in this battle. In fact, they were so much so that the person she had met just days ago, Archie she thinks his name was, was fighting a three to one battle. All of this seemed unfair and at this rate, there was no way this Aqua group was going to get that Meteorite back before Team Magma did whatever it was they were planning...

_~Aya, lets hurry. I don' actually trust these wannabe pirates, but we gotta let them handle the Grunts they're busy with. That way we can move on ahead and fight our own way through ta where the Meteorite is.~_

Bringing her gaze onto Vash at this, Aya finally nodded her head sharply once before they both rushed off into the fray. Needless to say, it almost felt akin to a small war zone.

As they arrived at the area where it was the most chaotic, Archie was there with his Mightyena as he was fighting off the pokemon of three Magma Grunts on his own.

Gritting his teeth, Archie glared towards the Grunts as he clenched his fists before lifting one in front of himself in a slight shake before whipping it out in an extended fashion at his side. "Ye scurvy Team Magma knaves! Get the hell outta my way, or face a keelhauling!"

Seeing how furious the man was, the two exchanged a glance before shaking their heads. It was definitely best that they don't get in that man's way. As they carefully, but quickly ran on by, they halted once they were passed the fighting as the frustrated Aqua leader yelled out to them.

"Scamp! You and your pokemon get on ahead and stop their plans! I'm counting on you!"

Without facing him, the two merely nodded their heads before continuing off quickly down the path. As they arrived further away from the battlefield behind them, Aya and Vash skidded to a halt as they found themselves facing one of Team Magma's Grunts as well now. Narrowing her eyes from behind her goggles, Aya tightened her grasp on the pokeball within her hand in preparation for what was to come.

With the Grunt stepping forward, he glared determinedly towards her. "There's no stopping our plan. We're doing this for the good of everyone by increasing the landmass! I'm not gonna let you get in our way!"

With that, the first of the Grunts released their Poochyena out onto the field and retaliating quickly on that, Aya released Menos as the baby pokemon released a little yawn before releasing a few subconscious sparks from his cheek sacs. The instant Menos felt his mind link up with Aya, he seemed to snap at attention as he glanced over at his opponent. _~Time ta pway ball, wolfy.~_ Before the wolf pup could even react in time, Menos suddenly formed a ball of electricity that was as big as **he** was right above his head with his tiny arms sticking up in the air. He then threw his arms out in front of himself as Menos sent the crackling ball flying at a near blinding speed as he used Electro Ball; the attack exploding in a discharge upon impact as he made an instant kill. Watching as the Grunt returned his pokemon and sent out his final one, a Koffing, Menos quickly repeated the action, causing Koffing to explode into ashes along with the Electro Ball.

Watching as the Grunt gaped in shock over how easily such a tiny mouse had taken out his team, Aya merely shook her head and had Menos take a rest within her down hood for the moment as she and Vash ran passed the still in shock Grunt. Sadly, who they ran into next caused Aya to instantly freeze up as she stared with slightly widened eyes at none other than Tabitha. Watching as he turned around to face her, she found herself tensing up slightly out of instinct now when he sneered lightly and took a few steps towards them.

"What the?! It's you again! You're the one who interrupted me, the great Tabitha, at Meteor Falls!" Gritting his teeth at this, he clenched a fist at his side in frustration at the still painfully fresh memory of being so easily trampled by the girl's Combusken after the fire type lost it's temper like that. "D...Do you intend on trying to get in the way here too?" Glaring in anger and annoyance now, Tabitha stamped his boot on the ground over and over again as he went on a tangent, which ended with calling Aya an 'obnoxious child'. Unfortunately, that wasn't the end of it as a dark chuckle suddenly began to erupt from his throat, causing Aya and Vash to take a slight step back.

_~This weirdo is seriously off his rocker. He's got some major mood swing problems, Aya. Be careful with this guy.~_

Aya merely nodded her head in understanding of this as she watched Tabitha calm back down from his dark laughter before his crimson eyes shot open in a sharp and sinister expression while a malicious grin formed upon his features.

"I will...crush you. Once I do then...you will **never** get in my way... **again."** It was with those words, that he released his Koffing.

Eyes widening at the sight of the pokemon, which was obviously at a higher level than the one the Grunt had possessed, Aya bit her bottom lip as she glanced at Menos, who still constantly looked sleepy, but had leaped out of her hood and was bouncing in an almost dance-like movement from one foot to the other. Taking a deep breath to calm her suddenly troubled mind, Aya linked up with Menos once again.

At hearing the orders he was receiving that filtered into his mind, Menos giggled lightly at this before suddenly forming and releasing his Electro Ball. Hitting the mark quickly, Menos suddenly stared in confusion at the sight of the Koffing still floating there after the electrical explosion cleared away. _~Still awive?~_

"Hyahyahyahya! Don't underestimate me! This team is even stronger than the one you faced back at Meteor Falls. Koffing, Assurance!"

Koffing's body began to glow in a dark aura before he suddenly rushed in and smashed into Menos, knocking him back as he skidding along the ground since he managed to keep standing despite how young and small he was.

Shaking his head lightly to regain his barrings, Menos pouted childishly at being struck like that before releasing another Electro Ball, taking the Koffing out. Watching as the large human returned his pokemon, only to release his final pokemon, a Numel, Menos blinked slightly as he was suddenly returned.

Aya knew that those were part ground so all of Menos' attacks would've been useless. Thinking for a moment, she decided to take a risk and released her Breloom out onto the field, which actually took Tabitha by surprise. As she linked her mind with his, she steadied her breathing before beginning.

While Tabitha had been busy in starting to laugh at Aya's choice, Zell narrowed his eyes as he suddenly rushed in with a quick charge as he unleashed Force Palm, sending the Numel flying and smashing into a mass of thick boulders that collapsed on top of him right afterwards; an instant kill.

Standing there as he stared at the rubble that his Numel was buried under, Tabitha clenched his fists at his sides. "...Again...?...You shouldn't even be this strong...You...You lost your memories for crying out loud..." Gritting his teeth, he shook his head and returned his fallen pokemon out from under the rubble. "Damn...If you had still had your memories, we wouldn't have to worry about your abilities...After all, those abilities would be working for us..." Shaking his head to clear his thoughts and frustration, he drifted his now calm, closed eyed gaze towards Aya and her pokemon that were out. "In any case, you're too late now. That Meteorite we stole from that gullible Professor earlier was already given to our Boss...If you want it back so badly though, then feel free to try and fight him for it."

Remaining silent for a moment as she took all this in, Aya returned Zell back into his pokeball and made her way hesitantly along the glass bridge that Team Magma had apparently designed over the mouth of the volcano. As she and Vash arrived near the end of it, they halted as they stared at the strange device that Maxie stood before.

"Hm...You know...The power that is contained within this single small piece of Meteorite...If we merge the explosive energy within the planet's core with it's power..." Raising a hand towards his slender face, he brushed his glasses up a bit on the bridge of his nose before finally catching notice of someone standing off to the side in the slight distance. Turning to face them, his eyes seemed to widen a fraction at just who it was before shaking his head. "...Those eyes again...They seem to have an even more indomitable will and burning fire within them than they had earlier possessed back in Slateport...I can only surmise that you have defeated Tabitha if you are standing here before me now...That is no small feat; defeating one of my two Admins...It seems that your promising skills never faded away..." Shaking his head, he brushed his glasses up once more before speaking again. "Very well then, shall I educate you further on what I'm planning here?"

"...Groudon..."

That single word from the teen before him...That single **name**...caused Maxie's eyes to widen considerably now as he stared in shock. "Y-You...Then do you-...?"

"My memories...aren't back, but...ever since near the beginning of my journey,...I've been getting these random flashes of images or words in my head...It's all jumbled...and very confusing...I barely remember anything at all, but...I remember Groudon...The legend behind him...You wish to obtain that power, don't you...? You want to awaken Groudon from his slumber..."

Seeing that Aya really had barely gain any of her old memories back, Maxie sighed softly and nodded his head lightly. "Yes...I, indeed, plan on awakening the super-ancient pokemon. And this Meteorite and Mt. Chimney will help me in succeeding that goal...To that extent, I will not allow anyone to stop me...Not even the one who has unknowingly turned her back on her own people..." Closing his eyes gently for a moment as he tried to calm his slowly building emotions over the pain of having no choice but to do this, Maxie finally opened his eyes and grasped one of his pokeballs. "I will bury you by my own hand, my niece." Ignoring the visible shock upon Aya's features now, Maxie tightened his grasp on his pokeball before releasing the pokemon inside; his Mightyena.

Clenching his beak at seeing the shock his trainer was now in at those last few words the human before them spoke, Vash quickly rushed out onto the battlefield; wincing faintly as the Mightyena used his Intimidate ability to lower his attack. Ignoring that, he quickly leaped up into the air as he whipped around and smashed into the wolf with a Double Kick. _~What the?~_

The Mightyena growled as he managed to stay standing and alive thanks to the decrease in attack he had hit Vash with. He then knocked the fighter away from him before he used Swagger; his howl echoing around him. Yes, it increased his opponent's attack dramatically, but it also confused the stubborn bird.

_~Ngh...~_ Flinching slightly as he tried to focus on his enemy while knelt on the ground only a few feet in front of Aya, he cried out to her despite his dizzying state. _**~Aya!** Snap outta it! You're nothin' like these guys! I'll protect ya from whatever it is you're afraid of, but I **need** ya ta be strong!~_

Snapping out of it at hearing Vash's words cut through the shock and confliction within her mind, Aya managed to clear her thoughts enough to link up with her starter so they could fight with one mind.

Smirking as he felt her commands once again, Vash managed to fight through despite the confusion and rushed in as he spun around and smashed his talons into Mightyena's face with a single strike from his Double Kick to finish the wolf off. Grunting lightly against the continued confusion, he watched as Maxie returned his pokemon before releasing his Camerupt. Vash had been about to lash out, but he was suddenly forced to retreat back at Aya's command.

Once Vash was back at her side and feeling the confusion slowly fading away from his mind, Aya sent out Tana; the best bet she had against the fire/ground type. Rushing in immediately, Tana smashed into the Camerupt with Rock Smash in the hopes of decreasing his defense; her skull colliding with a fierce impact with her opponent's own. When it failed to do so, her sky blue eyes widened in unease as the quite a bit larger pokemon rose up onto his hind hooves before heavily bringing down his front ones onto the ground as he used Earth Power. Clenching her fangs tightly together as well as her eyes shut, Tana did her best to brace herself against the attack as the flames and molten rock erupted around her. Panting slightly when the onslaught finally ended, the young Linoone glared as she rushed in again and slammed her skull into the Camerupt's own with a lunging leap into a Headbutt.

Camerupt clenched his eyes shut as he reared back a bit and stumbled as he snorted and cried out at flinching under the blow he took to his head. When the Linoone rushed in and smashed into him with yet another Headbutt before he could fully recover, he had, at least, braced himself to keep from flinching again. Camerupt had managed to anticipate it this time and used Amnesia to increase his power.

_~Not...Gonna... **Work!~**_ Watching as the volcanic cow's eyes widen in sudden dread, Tana quickly finished closing the distance in her charge and smashed into his skull one last time, causing it to actually crack and cave in a little bit, thus causing the pokemon to cough up blood before he collapsed to the ground. Backing up a bit while watching as the lifeless corpse of her opponent was returned and Maxie grabbed his final pokemon, Tana felt herself suddenly returned as well.

At the same time Maxie threw his final pokeball, Aya released a different pokemon as well; the pokemon being Golbat and the baby Minun respectively.

Not wanting to waste any time, Menos unleashed a powerful Discharge as his body sparked wildly with electricity. However, he was taken by surprise once again that day as Golbat somehow survived even though the attack **had** caused a paralysis. Unfortunately, the enemy fought through it as his eyes suddenly glowed; a successful Confuse Ray hitting Menos as his eyes swirled in a dizzying manner and began to stumble about much like a Spinda did. _~Menos see so many duckwett spinney awound his heaaad...~_ Trying to release a Discharge once more on his opponent, he, instead, ended up shocking himself, causing him to yelp towards that and the Wing Attack he was suddenly slammed into with. Still stumbling about, Menos groaned dizzyingly before shaking his head in a struggle to clear the dizziness. Narrowing his eyes, he managed to see through the spinning scenery and charged in at the Golbat as his tiny body sparked wildly with electricity. With big leap, Menos cried out determinedly as he smashed into Golbat's torso with Spark; killing the bat pokemon as they both landed on the ground below.

Watching in barely contained surprise over this while Aya returned Menos to his pokeball to rest, he shook his head as he forced himself to calm back down. "You...have become incredibly capable...It seems that somehow, I've fallen behind, but only by an inch..." Unable to help himself, Maxie chuckled softly before smiling. "Even back then you always amazed and entrained me, Aya...Even without your memories currently, that small part, at least, has not change in the slightest...Hm?" Blinking slightly as his Gear went off, he picked it up as he answered. "Yes, what is it? Hm? I see...So that's where it is...Excellent. I'm on my way then." Cutting the transmission, Maxie turned his gaze back onto his niece. "I do apologize, but I'm afraid that I won't be able to show you my full power at this time and, even more regrettably, I must cut our little reunion short...You are free to take the Meteorite now though. I have no further need of it..." With that, Maxie took the rock out of the machine and walked over as he handed it over to his niece. "...I will not forget this defeat that I had with you so easily...Farewell for now, Aya." With that, he calmly left, leaving Aya and Vash watching him walk further away from them as the trainer of the two held a trace of sadness within her eyes for reasons she couldn't understand except that maybe Maxie really was her uncle...

...And that uncle...had actually been very dear to her before the accident...

**To be continued.**


	21. 21

_**Pokemon: 11; Deaths: 3; Badges: 3** _

_~Uh...Aya...?~_

"...Y-Yeah...?"

_~Are ya...sure about this?~_

"I think so..."

_~...Ya sure there's not another way...?~_

"...I checked...There's not..."

_~Alright, fine. Just-...Just be gentle...?~_

As Vash said this, Aya was seated on her Acro Bike while Vash was standing on the back pegs and holding tight onto her shoulders. When she began creeping forward, Vash's eyes widened at what he saw and quickly began shaking his head.

_~Th-There's gotta be another way! There's no way this is the **only** path!~_ However, before he could make a move to get off the bike, Aya suddenly pushed off and they went flying down the mountainside of Jagged Pass; the panicked squawks of the 'mighty' Vash being easily heard echoing all throughout the Pass. _~Gyaahhhh! We're gonna dieeee!~_

By the time it finally ended, they actually **crashed,** causing the two to flip the bike and hit the ground. Groaning under their breaths as they slowly pushed themselves up onto their hands and knees, Aya spied what had caused them to crash and tapped a Great Ball on top of their head; capturing them.

**(Machop/Tyson, Gender: Male, Nature/Characteristic: Gentle/Somewhat of a clown, Place: Jagged Pass)**

_~Ugh, my head...Aya? Never again on that Mew forsaken path. Next time we ever come here, it'll be through means of bloody **flyin'.~**_

"Ngh...A-Agreed..."

As they both rose up onto their feet, Aya staggered a bit just as Vash did before spying that they had made it to the end of Jagged Pass even despite the...rough stop. Shaking her head lightly in an attempt to get her sight back on track and no longer seeing double, Aya stumbled off towards the exit with Vash staggering and tripping over his talons after her. By the time they made it to Lavaridge Town, the duo had, not only managed to get their 'land legs' back, but they no longer felt like they had just gotten off of a roller coaster. Spying the Pokemon Center, both seemed very relieved by this and made their way over to it. Once inside, Aya handed over all of her pokemon, including Vash, for healing and a check-up, save for their newest member as she stared at his pokeball for a moment.

_'...I already have two pokemon on my team...that are part fighting...And even Leon will eventually evolve...into a part fighting type too...I can't have a fourth one on the team...'_ Making up her mind, Aya went over to the PC and transferred Tyson into it where her other pokemon were contained. Staring at the small list of what she had in the PC Box, she seemed hesitant in transferring any of them onto her team, but then ultimately decided against it and logged out. She still wasn't ready to fill in that sixth spot again...It was still too soon because that had been Twilight's spot...

"Miss? Your pokemon are fully healed and ready to go."

Lifting her head up, she glanced over at the counter as she walked over to grab up her pokeballs from the tray while Vash walked himself around the corner as he had never been returned to his pokeball.

"By the way miss, about your Kirlia..."

That instantly caused Aya to tense up and her now wide gaze quickly shot up in alarm towards Nurse Joy's mention of her precious Leon. "...Wh-What about him...? I-Is he ok...?"

Nurse Joy realized the teen before her instantly assumed the worse and quickly decided to ease her mind. "No, no. Everything is just fine dear. He's fully healthy and those burns from the Venoshock he obviously got hit with are healing nicely and not the least bit infected. I just thought you should know, that your Kirlia's burns will be able to heal for the most part, but as you were probably already informed, those scars will unfortunately remain for the rest of his life. I'm honestly surprised that he managed to keep his sight in his right eye, let alone even survive such extensive damage...However, there is something that I had noticed when I was running his check-up..."

"H-Huh?...What...did you find...?"

"The extent of the damage to his nervous system on that side was pretty bad...He has almost no feeling at all on that side of his torso and arm...Thankfully, there wasn't any damage to the nerve endings on his face though, so he can still fully feel everything there..." Nurse Joy then spotted another trainer coming in carrying an injured Sandslash on their back that was suffering from severe burns from what only could've been caused by intense heat. "Oh dear; not another one. Miss, I need to get back to work. If you're going against Flannery for the badge, please do be careful. She's new to being a gym leader, but she's far more brutal than the previous leaders you've face." With that, Nurse Joy hurried off to take the Sandslash from the boy so she could do her best to have the pokemon survive it's ordeal.

Watching as the pokemon was taken away into the back where the emergency care ward was, Aya seemed to get a bit nervous for a moment before drifting her gaze onto Vash. She had to trust her team. They've pulled miracles before and she just had to believe that they were strong enough. "Alright...Lets get some rest...We'll face the Lavaridge Gym in the morning..." When she got a nod of understanding from her starter, the two got themselves a key to one of the rooms from a Blissey and made their way up the stairs that were at the far right and where the rooms that trainers stayed in during their travels slept.

_**{Next Morning}** _

Unsteadily crawling off the wooden platform, Aya stumbled slightly on her feet before steadying herself once more. She had been forced to return Vash to his pokeball for the first time since they had teamed up and needless to say, she knew that he wasn't liking it. However, **both** knew that both of them couldn't fit on those platforms at the same time either. As she found herself face to face with Flannery, she released her starter from his pokeball again so that he didn't have to be confined anymore.

_~Aya? I officially hate this Gym. Not only did it's stupid mechanics force ya ta **return** me, but on top of that, the ground was a **hot spring** through the whole Gym, save for here! You're practically soaked and your skin's all red from the hot water!~_ Throwing his ranting about the looks of the Gym out since he had been forced to hold it in up till now, he glanced over at the obvious gym leader and pointed at her accusingly. _~If my trainer gets sick or somethin' cause of all this, I'm gonna burn all that hair off your head!~_

Rolling her eyes at this, Flannery flicked a hand in front of her towards Vash nonchalantly. "Yeah, yeah. Tell it to someone who cares. Knowone else minds how my Gym works. In any case,..." Bringing her gaze onto solely Aya as she lowered her hand back at her side, she decided to get things going. "Alright, look. I may be new to this whole gym leader shtick, but I'm not gonna drag this along. I was already expecting you and was told to go all out, so don't take it too personally, but I need to kill all your pokemon now." Before Aya could even respond to that threat, which only made her uneasy now, Flannery released the first of her pokemon; a Slugma.

Biting her bottom lip, Aya quickly released one of her own as she sent out Tana first, who immediately synced up with Aya's mind and rushed in as she used Headbutt.

Watching as her Slugma got tossed through the air before landing on the ground, she smirked as her eyes narrowed when her pokemon slowly rose back up as her lava form went back to it's usual shape. "Sorry, but you'll have to do better than that. Overheat!"

Slugma narrowed her eyes as her lava body began to glow intensely before opening her mouth as she released a powerful burst of heat, smashing it right into Tana's body as the blast sent her flying backwards and crashing to the ground.

"Tana!"

_~I-I'm fine, Aya. Don't worry about me, kay? I'm a lot tougher than I look.~_ Glaring towards the Slugma as she pushed herself back up onto her paws, she growled as Flannery healed her pokemon with a Hyper Potion with the press of a button upon her Gear. Getting annoyed by that, she rushed in and slashed through the magma pokemon with Covet, though Slugma still managed to stay alive. _~Grrr...Why won't you die already?!~_ Getting furious now, she smashed into her opponent one last time with another Headbutt, but while she finally succeeded in killing the pokemon, her eyes widened suddenly as she released a surprised cry of pain as she trembled against the burn that she received from Slugma's ability. _~H-Hurts...It...hurts. Ah...~_

Watching as Flannery returned her down pokemon and released her strongest pokemon, Torkoal already, Aya panicked and shook her head. "Vash, get Tana out of there and take her place...Endure it for a moment while I heal Tana."

With a sharp nod of his head, Vash quickly rushed in and picked Tana up into his arms before getting her carefully back over to their trainer's side. Setting her down gently, Vash narrowed his eyes at the sight of the burn that was along the side of her neck and shoulder. Growling lightly in anger towards this, he turned around and quickly took her place out on the field. _~Bring it on, ya ugly turtle!~_

"Hmph...That's a really rude Combusken you have there, Aya. Maybe someone should shut him **up!** Use Sunny Day, Torkoal." As her pokemon did as she was told, she watched as Aya fed her Linoone a Rawst Berry to heal the burns she was suffering from. Narrowing her eyes at this, she shook her head. _'Focus, Flannery. You may be new to this whole thing about the girl, but you can't be fooled by her supposed care and concern over her team. That doesn't mean she cares about the rest of the world's inhabitants...'_

Narrowing his eyes, Vash got the ok to begin and listened as he used Bulk Up. He understood the reason for it after all. Two of his attacks were fire and that wouldn't do hardly anything to the one before him so he'd have to up his attack in order for his Double Kick to do any heavy damage.

"You're just buying time, Aya, and besides that, raising his defense isn't gonna save him! Overheat!"

As Torkoal released an increasingly intense burst of flames thanks to Sunny Day, Overheat managed to do more damage than it usually would've even though her opponent was still more than ready to keep fighting. Watching as Vash rushed in to finally take on the offensive, Torkoal braced herself as she felt his talons smash into her shell. Her defense still held strong though, as she retaliated with yet another Overheat, knocking the fellow fire type back.

Back flipping in the air, Vash landed in a knelt position as his eyes narrowed irritably. Apparently, a single Bulk Up wasn't enough to land much heavy damage. Hearing Aya's voice ring out in his head, he used Bulk Up once more. However, as he did so, his eyes suddenly widened as he found himself being charged at by the Torkoal before she suddenly used Body Slam; the starter biting back a slight cry as he was smashed into the ground, creating a small crater under the impact and weight of the pokemon, though it didn't do much damage overall to himself thanks to those Bulk Ups. Glaring at the pokemon that was on him still, he knocked her off balance and smashed into her with another Double Kick, which she just barely managed to survive as blood stained her form a bit here and there and her shell was beginning to crack in a few areas. Despite the pain she was obviously in though, Vash was still taken by surprise as she used yet another Body Slam, this time effectively paralyzing him as he let out a string of pained curses.

Slowly forcing himself to stand, he grunted from the exertion as he watched Torkoal thankfully use Curse to raise her own stats rather than attack again. Struggling against the paralysis, he managed to will himself through it by sheer determination as he rushed in and finished her with one final Double Kick; the blow cratering in her shell as shards of it stabbed right through her body, killing her. Panting raggedly as he stood there while still sparking from the paralysis, he glared towards Flannery as she returned her best pokemon and brought out her final one, Numel.

Knowing that Vash wouldn't be able to survive this last one, she pulled her starter back and released the only one on her team that was fully healed and she thought **may** have a chance...Arceus, she hoped he did...

As Leon took to the field in a swirl of light from his pokeball, he drifted his gaze over towards his opponent. Narrowing his eyes at the sight of the pokemon, his eyes began to glow faintly, though the horns atop his head and his hands glowed much more intensely as he unleashed his newest move onto his utterly helpless enemy; Psychic...

Watching as the move struck her Numel and caused her to cry out in uncontrollable agony, she could only watch as blood began to slowly trickle out of her pokemon's mouth, nose, eyes, and ears from the Psychic slowly destroying her brain all together rather than simply using it to smash her into something. When it was finally over, she returned the lifeless corpse of her Numel to her pokeball before sighing softly. Walking over to the teen, she held out a TM and her Gym's official badge. "...You really didn't hold anything back in that last one...My Numel didn't even stand a chance against that Kirlia of your's...Anyways, this is the Heat Badge and my favorite TM, Overheat. Do whatever you want with the TM. Your next Gym is your father, Norman's. You better watch yourself there, because he's much stronger than I am."

Watching as Aya got nervous over the mention of her father, Flannery remained silent as the girl left with her pokemon that were still out while Vash used his trainer as a crutch since she didn't have anything to cure the paralysis. Once they were gone, Flannery pulled out her Gear and contacted Norman. "She's heading your way. That girl is pretty dangerous so watch out."

_"Are you trying to suggest that I'll lose to my own daughter?"_

"N-No. I'm not saying that at all." Sighing Flannery shook her head even though he couldn't see it. "Look, just don't underestimate her. I think those memories, and thus, her power, are starting to slowly come back now. Her team is starting to get a bit more violent and...the Kirlia with her...He took out one of my pokemon in a single hit and completely crushed her brain by using his attack to strike her internally rather than on the outside..."

_"Heh...I see now...Then this should be an interesting match when she finally makes it to me...Looks like it's about time I put my...daughter...back in her place..."_

With that, the call ended.

Back outside of the Gym, Aya and her team sighed softly as they were all glad to be out of that heat. Normally, heat never bothered Vash. Given he's a fire type, he loves heat...But **that** heat,...had been the humid, wet kind and he **hated**...that type of heat.

As they steadily made their way towards the Center, they halted and sighed once more as they spotted Brendan running over to them. "...What is it Brendan...?"

"Well,...nothing really. I mean, I know you had gone off after that Team Magis, or whatever they're called, from a few days ago and...well,...I was worried, you know?" Rubbing the back of his neck uneasily, he tilted his head down a bit in an attempt to hide his expression even just a little from her.

"...I'm fine...I didn't lose anyone this time and...well, we stopped whatever it was they were planning there..."

"R-Really?! So you really did battle them again?!" Surprised by this, Brendan calmed himself back down as a wave of relief washed over him when it clicked that Aya mentioned that all her pokemon are safe and that she didn't lose anyone. "I'm so glad for that...You...You even managed to get back the Meteorite I see and it looks like you and your team just finished getting your fourth badge too...You and your pokemon sure are amazing, Aya...Normally, at a time like this, I'd probably give you something to help you out further on your journey, but you already have goggles so you should be fine traveling around in the desert that's nearby. It has some pretty cool pokemon over there." Smiling cheerfully as he said that last part, he thought for a moment before speaking again as he blushed faintly and glanced off to the side. "A-Anyways, since you have the fourth badge now, I-I guess you'll be off to face your dad now, huh?...W-Well, if that's the case, um...d-do you wanna maybe walk to Petalburg City?...W-With me, I mean?"

Aya cocked her head slightly to the side at being asked this and also towards her friend's sudden extreme shyness. She then finally closed her eyes gently from behind her goggles as she shook her head. "No...I'm not ready to go back yet...I'd actually like to see about that desert you mentioned..."

"O-Oh, really? W-Well, that's ok with me Aya! I-I mean, it's not like I'm in any hurry to get back over to that area anyways. I'll stick around here a while longer and relax. You can tell me when you're ready to head back...Then maybe...we can go together?"

Seeing the hopeful look on her friend's face, she couldn't bring herself to say 'no' to him. After all, he was a good friend and had been really helpful so far in her journey. Plus, it wouldn't be so bad to return to Petalburg with him. More like it seemed like it'd be nice. So, with that thought in mind, she offered him a faint smile as she nodded her head. "Sure...That'll be fine."

Blushing at this even more, Brendan smiled brightly as he nodded his head. "Great! I'll wait around Lavaridge while you check out the desert, Aya. Be careful out there though. The desert is a hard place to battle in."

Nodding her head lightly in understanding, Aya shifted Vash in her arms to allow him to be more comfortable and headed for the Center to have him and Tana fully healed.

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Leon learned Psychic,...he's been quite the powerhouse even though I still really worry about his defense do to his nature hindering it. *sighs*
> 
> Anyways, ch21 and finally 4 badges. Whoohoo! Next stop, the desert where Aya will get another new pokemon. However, will she finally allow herself to have that 6th spot on her team filled?...Or will she continue to hesitate and not move on in that part over the loss of Twilight? Found out next chap!


	22. Chapter 22

_**Pokemon: 12; Deaths: 3; Badges: 4** _

**Ch: 22**

Dashing through the soft desert sand, Tana lunged out with her claws as she used Cut; the twin claws of her right paw scratching the mysterious pokemon.

Skidding through the sand, she pushed herself up onto her hind legs and squinted through the sandstorm as she turned her head to glance behind herself. _~Did I get it? What pokemon was that anyways? I know I hit **some** thing. Huh?~_ Just as she said this, her ears perked slightly at the the sounds around her before what sounded like an explosion or burst was heard behind her. Quickly turning around to try and see through the sandstorm, she yelped as she was smashed into by a Rock Slide.

Catching sight of the mystery pokemon at having bursted out from under the sand, Aya quickly tossed her only Luxury Ball and caused it to vanish inside with a successful capture. Walking over to where the pokeball rested, the teen bent down and picked it up as she gazed down at it within her hand while Tana and Vash walked over to her side.

_~So uhhh...what the hell did we just catch, Aya? 'Cause I personally can't see hardly two feet in front of me.~_ Vash tilted his head slightly to the side as he arched a brow and lifted a clawed hand to poke at it. When he did though, he ended up tapping the button, causing the pokemon caught within it to be released in a flash of light.

Eyes clenched tightly shut in reaction to being released, they slowly peeked one eye open before finally opening the other as they stared up at the trio before them innocently. _~Um...Hi? Are you my new trainer?~_

**(Trapinch/Whippa, Gender: Female, Nature/Characteristic: Careful/Mischievous, Route: 111)**

_~Huh...Sooo...another female...And it looks like...a bug?~_

Aya sighed softly and shook her head. "It's a Trapinch...They evolve into a powerful dragon type..."

_~Uhh...Come again?...A **what?!~**_ Vash shot his gaze back up at Aya in shock towards this as he blinked. _~This little thing will eventually become a **dragon?!** What kinda messed up logic is **that?!~**_

Tana merely rolled her eyes playfully at Vash's shock before walking over to the little pokemon as she smiled sweetly. _~Welcome to the team, Whippa. I'm Tana and this is Vash. That pretty girl there though, is our trainer, Aya. You'll really like her.~_

The young Trapinch simply stared at them for a moment, but then finally smiled as she nodded her head lightly. _~I hope I can be of help, hehe. I'll do my best.~_

Nodding her head lightly, Aya drifted her gaze through the sandstorm since it didn't hinder her any thanks to her goggles, but then brought her gaze back onto her three pokemon. "...Whippa's not hindered any by this sandstorm...And she needs the most training so...Vash, Tana, neither of you will have to battle any..."

_~Wha? But Aya! This runt is too weak still ta fight on her own so who's gonna help her out?!~_

"...Zell will if she needs it...Since it's a desert, I think it'll be mostly ground types here...and you'd be at a disadvantage against those trainers, Vash..."

Vash had raised a claw up and opened his beak in preparation to retaliate on that, but then closed it once more as he sighed in defeat. She had a point after all. _~Alright, alright...But ya owe me big in the next gym. I wanna face your pops on my own. No help from any of the others, got it?~_

Aya seemed hesitant on that, but finally relented as she nodded her head lightly in acceptance to the deal. However, when she returned Tana, she went to pick up her newest teammate, only to find her suddenly missing. Becoming alarmed by this, she panicked slightly until she heard a little voice in the slight distance to her left. Quickly shifting her gaze in that direction, she sighed softly in relief as she spotted Whippa running towards them, but then became confused at the sight of something sticking out of her jaws. Furrowing her brows in confusion, Aya knelt down in the sand before reaching out and taking what it was from her when she got close enough. "What...is this?"

_~It's something called a 'Fossil'. I dunno what that is, but my big brother, who was captured by this biiig, big human a few years ago, told me about it once back when he was still a Trapinch like me. My big brother is really smart and he was tough too. I bet he's become one of the toughest pokemon in the whole wide region by now.~_ Whippa beamed proudly as she spoke of her older brother. Truthfully, the two weren't even all that far apart in age. In actuality, they had been twins, with her brother hatching first. However, since he had been caught without her, she just knew that he must be a powerful Flygon by now while she was still just a little Trapinch.

Nodding lightly in understanding of this, Aya slipped the Claw Fossil into her pack before picking Whippa up into her arms and rose back up onto her feet once more to get in some good training for her newest member. She had decided that Whippa would become her newest edition if she did well enough in battle.

It had taken them a bit longer than they had wanted to, but they finally managed to finish looking around the desert. Of course that didn't stop Vash's complaint about how sand was just as bad as ash while he was ruffling and shaking his feathers in an attempt to free himself of it all. Deciding to get out of there, they arrived back onto the portion of Route 111 that **wasn't** desert. Sighing softly before shaking her own head to try and get rid of the sand from her hair and clothes, she blinked slightly at the voice calling out her name. Glancing up, she spied none other than the ace trainer, Wilton jogging over towards her with a slight smile on his features. "...Wilton...?"

Halting a few feet in front of the girl, the attractive, green haired male kept his smile upon his features as he lifted his hand some in a motionless wave. "Hey, Aya. I thought that was you, but I wasn't sure. Did you really just come through the desert area?"

Glancing behind herself from the way she just came, she was silent for a moment before bringing her gaze back onto the slightly older trainer with a slight nod of her head. "Yeah...It was a bit...challenging traveling around in there...Someone weird handed me these Safety Goggles though, and...well, that helped my Breloom, Zell a lot out there..."

Nodding his head lightly in understanding towards what she was saying, his gaze finally landed on the pokemon nestled comfortably in her arms. Blinking slightly in curiosity, Wilton pointed towards her slightly. "Hey, is that your newest companion? That's a Trapinch, right? She's kinda cute." When he saw his friend nod her head lightly, he smiled again before grabbing onto one of his pokeballs. "Well, if you've got time, think we could have a battle? I'm pretty sure I can win this time around, but just in case, no 'to the death'? You'll kinda see why I'm suggesting that in a second if you agree to the match, haha."

Aya seemed a bit hesitant in accepting, but then finally nodded her head since Wilton wasn't wanting a 'to the death' match. Maybe any other trainers that want a rematch will eventually wish for that too. Then none of them would have to kill each other's pokemon. "...Alright...A rematch...No 'to the death'..."

"Great! Thanks Aya." With that, Wilton went and took his place to make room for the battlefield before he released his first pokemon, which was a Manectric. "This guy right here is why. After my last Electrike died against your Linoone, Tana, I caught this one here, but something weird happened while I was training him. Soon after he evolved, I suddenly found myself understanding what he was saying. It was pretty weird at first, but now, I can actually understand my whole team just like you can, Aya."

Blinking slightly in surprise at being told this, Aya finally snapped out of it and had her newest member, Whippa take the field first. "...That means you actually formed a bond with your newest team...You care about them...and vise versa..."

Feeling herself get linked up with Aya, Whippa narrowed her eyes his determination as she smiled; more than ready to take on her opponent as the battle started and the Manectric before her used Oder Sleuth first. Shaking her head lightly at this, she squealed slightly in irritation of the pokemon having taking in her scent.

Talk about getting personal here!

Huffing slightly in annoyance towards that now, she rose up onto her stubby hind legs before fiercely bringing her front back down as she unleashed Earth Power. The ground shook intensely before finally, the ground around the Manectric erupted with broken rock and flames as the attack knocked him out in one shot, though thankfully not enough to kill him.

As this happened, it wasn't just Wilton that held a shocked look upon his features at what just happened. Aya and even Vash did as well. This was technically Whippa's first official battle without being switched out right away so the sight before them had been unexpected to say the least.

_~Uhh...Did the li'l runt always have that much power?...'Cause her appearance really coulda fooled me on that one, Aya...I think we might'a found our sixth new teammate, huh?~_

Aya remained silent as she was still slightly dumbfounded by what she had just witnessed and merely nodded her head lightly in agreement. It was when Wilton returned his pokemon and brought out his next one, a Wailmer, that she finally snapped out of it and ordered Whippa back; Menos taking her place.

Releasing a yawn as he was let out, Menos peeked an eye open sleepily before lifting an arm as he formed an electric sphere and tossed it at his opponent, using Electro Ball. However, Wailmer surprisingly survived this and ended up smashing into the sleepy baby pokemon as he used Astonish. Yelping slightly in surprise by this as he toppled over a few times in a backwards roll, when he stopped and landed on his back, Menos pulled himself back up into a sitting position. Remaining where he was, the tiny blue mouse sniffed as tears formed within the corners of his tired eyes.

Seeing what was about to happen, both Aya and Vash panicked before quickly diving out of the way to take cover.

_~Hit the deck! He's gonna **blow!~**_

Right as Vash yelled that out, Menos finally released a wailing cry along with a massive Discharge; taking out his opponent as the whale pokemon collapsed to the ground and twitched from the sparks.

Peeking out from their hiding spot with still wide eyes, they noticed that on the other side of the battlefield, Wilton had also done much the same and taken cover.

If it wasn't already obvious, **never** make the constantly half asleep baby Minun cry. That...was a very **big** no-no, because then this would happen.

As they all cautiously stepped out from hiding, both returned their pokemon with a sigh as Wilton chuckled a bit nervously. "Man, that Minun of your's;...he's pretty terrifying for such a cute little baby." With that being said, the ace trainer released his final pokemon, his Hariyama, while Aya released Leon. Spying the blotched scars all over the right half of the Kirlia's face, torso, and arm, Wilton flinched slightly at what could possibly have caused such obvious pain to the poor pokemon. _'That...looks really painful. How-...?...How could he have survived something like that unless-...?...Had he cared that much about Aya and wanted to stay at her side...?...Is that what it's like to actually be close to your team rather than tossing their lives around so carelessly in battle after battle?'_ As he thought on this for a moment and how he used to think so little of pokemon life, himself, till recently, he realized that being close to your team could make them even stronger. Finding himself suddenly smiling slightly at finally beginning to really understand Aya and her own bond with her pokemon, he focused on the final battle before him. "Alright, Hariyama! Lets give this our all, buddy!"

_~I will do my best to win!~_

Leon watched as this went on before him as he finally received his orders within his mind. Eyes, horns, and hands glowing intensely, the much smaller male unleashed Psychic on his opponent; smashing the pokemon hard into the ground and thinking that that would be it. However, what surprised him was the sight of the fighting type actually getting back up.

Slightly surprised by this as well, Wilton actually couldn't believe what he was seeing. So this was really the strength of a bond between trainer and pokemon? A bond actually made his team stronger? Smiling at this, he narrowed his eyes determinedly as he clenched his fist. "Alright, way to hang in there, Hariyama! Now use Knock Off!"

_~On it, Wilton!~_ With a determined and mighty cry, Hariyama rushed in before shifting on his feet as he thrusted his right palm in front of himself, slamming it in a full impact with the Kirlia's entire body.

Eyes widening in both shock and pain from the force of the impact, Leon gasped as the wind got knocked clean out of him along with making his collar fly off his neck as he smashed into the ground.

"Leon!" Eyes widening behind her goggles in worry over her psychic type, she watched as he slowly forced himself onto his hands and knees and then to a knelt stance. "L-Leon...?"

_~"You...You needn't worry, my princess...I am alright. I...I can still fight."~_ Slowly pushing himself up onto his feet, he stumbled slightly before gaining back his barrings as his eyes narrowed fiercely in his own determination to win. As they began to glow once more, he raised his hands in front of himself and released a cry as he smashed into Hariyama once more with another Psychic; finally knocking the fighting type out.

Returning his pokemon, Wilton chuckled softly as he glanced down at the pokeball within his grasp. "You did great, Hariyama...My whole team did." Bringing his gaze back onto Aya as she ran over and caught Leon in her arms before he collapsed, he smiled gently and walked over to them. "You were great as usual, Aya. Your pokemon are as tough as ever. Is Leon ok? Hariyama didn't hit him too hard with that attack, did he?"

As Aya sprayed his wounds with a Super Potion, Leon glanced up at Wilton and shook his head lightly. _~"I will be fine. If I had still simply been a Psychic type, then that move would have definitely finished me, but I barely held on thanks to my new part Fairy typing..."~_ Casting him a reassuring smile, he raised a little hand up towards the male trainer. _~"Thank you though, for that match. It was yet another that I was able to test my endurance within. I hope for yet another chance at such a battle against you and your team."~_

Smiling at this, Wilton nodded his head and reached down as he grabbed Leon's hand and shook it slightly. "You bet. I never knew that bonding with your team could make a battle, or being a trainer in general, so much more exciting. I definitely want more rematches in the future. Next time, we'll be even stronger."

Smiling at this lightly, Aya couldn't help but feel happy that her friend finally understood her. It was nice to see that he was no longer so careless about pokemon life and that he wasn't confused towards what she felt towards her own team. Maybe slowly, they could get through to other trainers...Someday, maybe...Aya could always hope on this.

Sighing softly, Aya finally returned Leon to his pokeball so he could rest and rose up onto her feet as she brought her gaze onto Wilton with a faint smile while she held Whippa in her arms once more. "Thank you...For that kind of battle, I mean...I'm glad you finally understand me...So, I'll see you later." Shifting Whippa into one arm, she gave her friend a little wave just as Vash and Whippa did as well before heading off. They needed to get to Lavaridge so that they could head back to Petalburg with Brendan. However, they also knew that before they were to finally battle against her father, Aya needed to make a quick trip back to Rustboro again to get the Fossil that Whippa had found for her revived at Devon Corp...

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so yeah. Whippa is officially the newest member of the team. She packs quite a punch despite her nature and all; I was surprised, but in a good way. This means only one thing...I now have a flier till I get all eight badges and get that damn flute from Steven ta call on Latios whenever I want him ta fly me somewhere!
> 
> ...Pleaaase let Whippa survive ta her final evolution. PLEASE!
> 
> The battle with Norman will be next chap! The battle I'm sure everyone's been waitin' for thus far, even though, I'm sure everyone also can't wait till the FINAL battle where ya'll hope Aya kicks Steven's ass...But that's a long ass ways off..


	23. 23

_**Pokemon: 13; Deaths: 3; Badges: 4** _

"Miss? Sorry to have kept you waiting."

Glancing over her shoulder from where she had been standing, Aya drifted her gaze towards the scientist standing behind the counter. As she did so, her gaze landed directly upon the creature that he had set down gently onto the counter, causing her and Vash, both, to turn around and walk over to them.

Blinking slightly as he tried to wake himself up completely, the pokemon glanced around himself at the strange new world he suddenly found himself awake in before he finally halted his gaze onto the strange creature before him that he'd never seen before. _~What are you, and where am I?~_

"...I'm Aya...This is Vash...I'm a human and pokemon trainer...You've been asleep for a very long time..." Cocking her head slightly to the side, Aya reached out a hand towards the awakened pokemon with her palm facing upward. "...Would you like to come with us?"

The pokemon seemed to think on this for a moment, but then skittered up Aya's hand and arm to rest onto her shoulder before she gently tapped the top of his head with a pokeball, catching him as he vanished to the PC.

**(Anorith/Rogue; Gender: Male; Nature/Characteristic: Hasty/Mischievous; Place: Rustboro City)**

Watching the pokeball vanish from her hand to head for the PC, Vash brought his sharp gaze to lock onto Aya's face as she pulled out her Gear and checked the condition of their team. _~So what now? Think we're ready ta face that ol' man of your's?~_

Remaining silent for a moment towards her starter's question, she finally brought her gaze away from the screen to stare down at him. "...I think so...I'll mainly only be using Zell against the trainers...That way you'll be at full strength to face my father..."

Crossing his arms over his chest at this, Vash cocked his head slightly to the side in thought towards the girl's strategy plan. From what he had heard, the next Gym was of normal types so Aya had a decent strategy picked up there...He and Zell really were her best bet in facing everyone there, though Tana could probably act as backup for Zell with her Rock Smash. If he remembered correctly, she also still knew Headbutt and that gave her the chance at making her opponent flinch too. With these thoughts in mind, Vash brought his arms back down at his sides and nodded his head once sharply. _~Right then. Lets go wipe out that Gym and show that creep just how tough we really are. I'm still ticked at him for the insults he tossed at ya near the start of our journey.~_

Nodding her head lightly in agreement, the two headed off back to Petalburg since they had went back to Rustboro for a quick stop after they had initially walked to Petalburg with Brendan earlier. As they did though, Aya couldn't help but hope that her companions were all ready for this...

_**{Petalburg Gym}** _

_~Speed Room...Defense Room...Another room that's called Zero Reduction Room...Seriously, the hell kinda Gym_ **_is this!?~_   
**

Casting a glance over at Vash, Aya sighed softly as he began to lose his temper. They had actually been through almost every room now. In fact, all that was left for them to go through at this point, other than the very room where her father was waiting, was the One-Hit KO Room...And unfortunately, she knew all too well who would be waiting for them in that specific room...

_~...Ayaaa?~_

Snapping out of it quickly, Aya brought her gaze towards her raptor-like Breloom, Zell as he stared at her curiously, but at the same time, with concern too. Biting her bottom lip, she casted him a reassuring smile before lifting her gloved hand as she brought it to rest against the side of his face, causing him to lean into the caress. "...I'm fine, boy...Lets fight this last trainer and then...we only have my father left..." When she received an understanding nod from Zell and her words finally grabbed Vash's attention once more, she dropped her hand before turning to face the door before them that had "One-Hit KO Room" carved into the wood. Gently grasping the handle, Aya slowly slid the door open, only to be greeted by another ace trainer, this time a male. However, when he turned around to face her, this one was shown to be quite different from the rest. He felt stronger and she knew that if Zell wasn't the faster pokemon, then he'd likely take on heavy damage.

"...Aya...I heard all the chaos echoing from the other rooms and was informed by your father that you'd eventually come here, but..." Sighing softly, Berke shook his head and motioned for his Zangoose to come over from where he had been meditating to focus his strength. "I never really expected that you'd face all the trainers here before going after our leader. Actually, lemme rephrase that, I never expected you to face **me..."**

Flinching slightly at that, Aya watched as his eyes narrowed sharply towards her reaction. She still missed the majority of her memories from before the accident, but going through this Gym, it was bringing back a memory or two of her past. One of which had been of her hanging out a lot with two boys. Brendan and then a boy that was only a few years older than themselves; the one that stood before her now... "...Berke, I..."

"So you **do** remember me then..."

Aya shook her head at this quickly a bit. "N-No...Not...really...I remember...a tiny bit...That...we used to be friends as children...You,...Brendan,...and myself..."

Keeping his brown eyes narrowed in a slight glare, his left hand tightened slowly into a fist. "That's right...And then after the accident, no one would tell me what happened...They all simply said that you were hurt by some wild pokemon and that Tidus died trying to protect you...You were out cold for over a **week,** Aya! And what do I end up hearing afterwards? That you woke up without any memories and was just shipped off to another Region to get away from everything! Why, Aya?! Why did they ship you off for seven years, only to **now** come back?! Why now?!"

Remaining silent on this, Aya finally sighed softly once more as she tilted her head down a bit and off to the side as she stared at the floor to avoid eye contact now. "...I don't know...But I think...I'm slowly beginning to understand...the more I remember..."

"'You **think'...?"** Sighing softly at this in frustration, Berke finally calmed back down as he gave her an emotionless, yet cold look. "...That's not good enough...I want certainty, Aya. Until then though,...you'll have to get through me if you want to face your father, and I'm not about to show mercy simply because we used to be friends..."

Nodding faintly in hesitation, she motioned for Zell to take to the field just as Zangoose did. Still hesitating slightly as Berke increased his pokemon's critical hit rate with a Dire Hit via his Gear, Aya linked up with her pokemon.

Perking up slightly at receiving his orders, Zell quickly rushed in after the item was given to his opponent and slammed his glowing claws into Zangoose's cheek with a Power-Up Punch. As he did, Zell leaped up into the air and back flipped as he put some distance between himself and his opponent once again while he felt his power increase. Shifting about on his feet, he watched closely as his opponent barely managed to withstand his attack as he staggered back up onto his feet. Casting a quick glance behind himself at Aya towards her hesitation, he finally understood fully on why she was doing so. Getting the memo, Zell rushed in again without waiting to listen within his mind for Aya's next command. Once he was just feet away from his opponent, the raptor-like Breloom used his powerful legs to leap high up into the air as his entire form became outlined in a green glow as he finished off his opponent with Mega Drain.

As he landed back onto the floor below, Zell watched as his opponent collapsed. However, something was different about it compared to all the previous battles in the other Statistic rooms...

This Zangoose was merely unconscious...

Badly hurt, yes, but dead?...No...Zell had felt the hesitance in his trainer's heart in killing this pokemon specifically and decided not to finish him off permanently.

Walking over to his Zangoose, Berke slowly knelt down and rested a hand onto his beaten body. However, it was when he felt the slow rise and fall of his pokemon's breathing, that his brows knitted in confusion before lifting his gaze towards Aya and the two of her pokemon that were out. "...You spared him? Why did you spare my Zangoose when you didn't spare anyone else's or even when I stated, myself, that I'd show your own pokemon no mercy? Did you think I needed your pity, Aya? You think we're that weak?!"

"...Because you care..."

"Wh-What...?" At that simple answer, Berke became at a loss for words at the moment as his eyes suddenly widened in surprise.

"...The battle...brought back another memory...A small one, but...I recognized that Zangoose...You've had him since we were little...Unlike the previous trainers I faced here,...you and him are actually friends..." Shaking her head lightly, Aya casted him a sad smile as her eyes softened from behind her goggles. "...I couldn't...take him from you like that...and cause you more pain..."

"Aya..." Sighing softly in defeat towards this, he glanced down at his Zangoose as the weasel managed to come to, causing Berke to carefully help him up into a sitting position while he still remained knelt on the floor. "Easy there, Zangoose. I'm sorry for pushing you hard like that, buddy. You ok?"

_~I think so...Gonna take more than that to take me down, Berke.~_

Nodding his head, as he was glad to see that his companion was gonna be ok, he brought his gaze back up onto Aya. "You've gotten so much stronger, Aya...I really believe that you'll do well against your father. Just...be careful just in case though? It's obvious that you care just as much about your pokemon, if not more..."

Smiling lightly at this now, Aya nodded her head once and returned Zell to his pokeball since it would just be Vash that faced off against her father. "...Thank you, Berke..." With that, she exchanged a glance with Vash and both nodded their heads before walking over to the final door and sliding it open.

Stepping into the much larger room, the door slid closed behind herself and Vash. Glancing around the room carefully, their gazes finally landed upon Norman as he rose up onto his feet and turned around to face them. What Aya saw almost made her take a step back in recoil. An ice cold look was in her father's eyes as he glared darkly towards her. She was gradually becoming more and more nervous by the second now.

"Tch...You haven't changed a bit after all. You may not have physically shown it in your stance or movement, but I see it in your eyes...You look like a terrified little Eevee that's been cornered by an Arcanine. It's pathetic how you could possibly even be the catalyst to Hoenn's own possible extinction..."

Fear had, indeed, been evident in her gaze, but when Norman spoke up that last part, a sudden wave of confusion appeared across her features. A catalyst for Hoenn's possible extinction? Just what was her father talking about? Apparently, the man before her noticed her reaction to what he said, because he suddenly began to laugh, which only seemed to confuse her even further now.

"So you really don't remember still? Even **after** all those times you ran into that persistent Team Magma and their leader, Maxie?" Calming down from his laughter, Norman then sneered as he grabbed a pokeball and released his first pokemon; a Slaking. "Then I'll destroy your entire team here and now, Aya, and even take this chance to end you as well. Once done, I'll simply tell your mother that a freak accident happened during the battle and I wasn't able to save you...After all, I'm doing this for the safety of Hoenn. I can't risk making an exception for my own daughter! Slaking, Retaliate!"

Beating his chest with his fists, Slaking charged in to strike and Vash quickly got between him and Aya in order to protect her as he used Bulk Up to increase his attack and defense. Slamming into the starter, Slaking backed off and relaxed once more as he watched the pokemon endure the attack. Grunting slightly, he continued to relax as the fire type used Bulk Up once more in order to become a wall of defense so to speak. However, what he noticed, was that despite being much lighter than he, this Combusken was actually slower than him and he knew that Norman had noticed as well. However, whether this next move would work in their favor or not in the end, would be a different matter.

"Slaking, use Encore."

With another grunt, Slaking pounded his fists against his chest before thrusting his arms above his head as he shifted from one foot to the other in a cheer much like how Mankey and Primeape acted when they cheered in victory.

Vash gritted his beak as his eyes narrowed at this; the latest move forcing him to keep using Bulk Up, one after another. As the battle seemed to drag on like this, he finally felt the Encore end right as the Slaking relaxed once more after having practically taunted him with yet another Encore earlier! Taking this as their chance, Vash heard the command yelled out in his mind and quickly rushed in as he used Flame Charge in hopes of his now maxed out attack and defense being high enough to one shot the ape before him. His intensely blaze engulfed form rushed in as he smashed fiercely with Slaking's much larger body. However, the pokemon barely withstood the force as he remained standing, though his speed did increase at least...Hopefully that would give him a slightly bigger edge to finish this first pokemon off...

As he rushed in to finish the job with Double Kick this time, he glared as Norman tapped against his Gear and released a Hyper Potion into his pokemon's system; the burly beast becoming fully healed.

Furious at this, Vash leaped up into the air and smashed into him with Double Kick; the strike finally succeeding in crushing in the pokemon's skull as he sent blood splattering all over the floor and covering his sharp talons. Watching as Norman returned the fallen pokemon out from under his talons, he saw his next opponent. This time it was a Vigoroth. Not wasting any time to allow the pokemon to get in a hit, he rushed in with his increased speed as he managed to get in the first strike and one-shot the white baboon as he slammed his talons into his stomach; the claws of his feet slicing through the pokemon's torso with the first strike of another Double Kick.

Silently returning his second pokemon, Norman stared down at the pokeball containing his third and best. After a moment, he drifted his gaze back out onto the battlefield as his piercing grey eyes locked onto Vash for a moment to take in the blood splattered form of his; most of which had been his own pokemon's blood. It was then that his gaze shifted further back and they zeroed in on his daughter. Even from this distance, he could see the look in her eyes from behind those slightly tinted goggles of her's. There was still a trace of fear and confusion within them, but there was also something else...He could see the building rage within them; the look that only **those** people would have towards those that looked upon them with spite, hate, and disgust. _'...Even without most of her memories having returned yet, their blood still runs through her veins...Her ancestors' desire for revenge still burns strongly even now and by the look in her eyes, Aya's definitely feeling it...'_

Releasing his final pokemon, Norman could only hope for the best, but he knew that his previous strategy had turned itself against him. His Slaking hadn't been strong enough and he also hadn't counted on the Combusken before him to still know Flame Charge in order to allow him to gain the boost in speed he needed to become faster than his pokemon now...Watching as the fire type rushed in and unleashed one last fierce Double Kick to finish the match, the impact had literally sent his pokemon flying backwards and smashing through a wall. Gritting his teeth at this, he returned his final pokemon, before quickly turning his gaze over towards Aya. Stalking over towards her, Norman was about to actually lash out at his daughter, himself. However, he was suddenly jerked to a halt as he tensed up at what appeared before him.

A body engulfed in light had quickly gotten between them and lashed out as a taloned hand tightly wrapped around the man's wrist. As the light finished morphing and died down, glaring upon Norman murderously was one very pissed off Blaziken...Vash...had finally evolved thanks to that battle's final push and towards the sudden threat he felt towards his trainer's safety. _~Don'...ya even **dare...** Try and lay a hand on Aya again and I won' hesitate ta **end you.** I don' care if you're human, I'll bypass that law for the sake of protectin' my trainer.~_ Growling darkly in a low scree as if to cement his threat even further, he roughly released the human's wrist and stayed between him and Aya.

Stumbling back a tiny bit from the rough release, Norman gripped at his now tender wrist as he rubbed it gently while staring wide eyed at the Blaziken before him. He couldn't believe that the pokemon had actually evolved in order to keep his trainer safe. Would this pokemon and even the rest of her team really risk everything just to keep her alive? Even when they finally find out the truth about her? If that was the case, this could really end up being a problem then...

Forcing himself to calm back down, Norman sighed softly and reached into his pocket as he pulled out the Balance Badge along with the TM Retaliate before holding it out to them, which Vash had apparently opted to take from him and hand it to his trainer, himself. It was obvious that he didn't trust him and after a moment ago, he didn't really blame him. "...Looks like you're not as pathetic as you were at the start of your travels...However, Aya, you're still a walking threat to the survival of Hoenn and all of it's inhabitants. Heed my warning now, Aya;...stay away from Team Magma or you'll bring about that destruction and also regain the rest of your memories..."

Staring at her father as he said this, Aya finally closed her eyes gently and shook her head before slipping the TM into her pocket on her pack where the rest of the TMs were and also fastened her latest badge onto the main flap of her pack. "...I can't...They're up to something and...their leader knows more about me...He's my uncle, right? So...he must know what all happened to me and...who I really am...If I can't get any straight answers from you or...anyone else that knows who I really am, then...I'll get the answers from Maxie..."

"Damn it, Aya. You do that and you'll be helping Team Magma! You'll bring about this entire region's destruction if you continue that path!"

"...If that's what I'm really meant for,...then I'll just do my best to change that path my own way..." With that, Aya turned around and quickly hurried off with Vash rushing right behind her as they made their way out of the Gym with Norman cursing and trying to go after them. Making it outside quickly, Aya was suddenly grabbed around the waist and a hand quickly rested over her mouth to keep her from crying out as she was pulled off to the side and around the corner of the Gym with Vash following, which surprised her that he wasn't attacking her captor. However, she soon realized the reason behind it, when the hushed whisper behind her spoke up.

"Calm down, Aya; it's me."

Relaxing within their arms almost instantly, the trio watched as Norman came bursting out of the entrance to the Gym and glanced around almost frantically. The group stuck closely to the shadows as the older man failed to find them and cursed again in frustration before he disappeared back into the Gym. When he had, Aya felt her captor slowly lower their hand from her mouth, though that hand simply came to rest loosely around her waist where the other had already been settled earlier. Turning around slowly within their arms, she lifted her gaze as they locked with the calming blue grey of the one that held her loosely. "...Brawly..."

Offering her a tender little smile at this, Brawly nodded his head lightly before pulling her closer as he allowed the younger girl to throw her arms around his neck in a hug; his lean form leaning over a bit to make the action easier for the quite a bit shorter girl. "Yeah, it's me, dudette. I heard about your victory over Flannery and I knew you'd be making your way to face your pops soon enough. I tried to get away from the Gym sooner, but...well, I had company and they were intent on keeping me away..." Sighing softly as he said this, his eyes gently closed as he held Aya a bit more closely against himself and buried his face against the side of her neck as well as her dark sapphire hair. "I finally managed to slip away and by the time I'd arrived in Petalburg, I saw you rushing out of the Gym as if you were being chased. Good thing I went on my gut instinct on that...Saved you from your pops even though I know you can take care of yourself..."

"So you...came to see me again...?" Pulling away hesitantly, Aya drifted her gaze to shyly lock with Brawly's once more. "Why did you...risk that?...You'll obviously get in trouble with the League...if you keep interacting with me..." She didn't really understand the older man's logic. After all, she was beginning to understand more and more now that the League was trying to stop her and even saw her as a threat, though she still didn't understand why and after what all her father said to her back there, Aya was now even more confused than ever. However, what she did understand was that Brawly was putting a lot of risk into his continued interaction with her and she wanted to know why he seemed to think that was more important than his own safety.

Taking note that Aya was still obviously confused by how intent on continuing to risk his own safety just to see and spend time with her, Brawly couldn't help but chuckle softly at the naivete that she possessed. "You still don't get it, do you Aya?...Man, you're cute, dudette..." Chuckling again at the sudden blush that formed onto her features despite the still look of confusion there, he finally leaned down till his face was mere inches from her own. "Well, lets see if you understand it this way then..." Without giving the teen the chance to respond to that, he finally closed the last bit of distance and pressed his lips against Aya's in a kiss; knowing he effectively shocked not only Aya, but also Vash too, as he could just imagine the fighter's jaw dropping at the sight before him. Holding the girl as closely as he could against himself as he kept up the kiss for a moment, he finally relaxed once again and slowly pulled away from the kiss as he lifted his head just enough to break it and bring his forehead to rest against her's as they panted softly. "...Catch the hint now, Aya?"

Aya was, in all honesty, completely stunned by the action that Brawly had just taken. She hadn't expected that at all, even though she supposed that she should have if she looked back on the few times he sent hints her way towards how he possibly felt about her. However, until now, she hadn't been completely certain of it. In fact, until now,...she hadn't even realized her **own** feelings towards the young man that she was in the arms of. She had merely thought that Brawly was just a close friend that she connected with soon after they had first met a few months ago, yet...right now, she was seeing that it had somehow become much more than that at some point and it actually surprised her.

Biting her bottom lip lightly at this, Aya finally allowed a shy little smile to form onto her features before she leaned in and brushed her lips tenderly against Brawly's for only a second or two before pulling away, though she kept their foreheads resting against each other. "...I think I'm falling for you too, Brawly..."

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so...5th Badge finally gotten, Vash epically evolved, slightly further detail on the mystery that is Aya's past revealed, annnd Brawly finally confessed!...Sorta...
> 
> What will happen next and what will Brawly do? Will he actually stick with Aya on the rest of her journey or will he return to his Gym and simply sneak out when he can to meet up with her? And what about Aya's past and her connection with Team Magma along with what they're planning? If or when she finds out about who she really is, will she create her own path?...Or will she walk the path that she was predestined to go down? Find out!


	24. 24

_**Pokemon: 14; Deaths: 3; Badges: 5** _

"Things are starting to get too dangerous, Aya. I'm gonna come with you on the rest of your travels."

The sudden words on what he said startled Aya as she quickly glanced up at Brawly through her goggles with wide eyes. She hadn't expected something like that to come from him and when she exchanged a quick glance with Vash, the teen then brought her gaze back onto the blue grey haired gym leader before her as she shook her head. "No...You need to focus on your Gym...I'll be just fine...I have Vash...and my other pokemon too..."

"But Aya-!"

Shaking her head again, she gave him a faint, but reassuring smile. "Please...Trust me, Brawly..."

Brawly didn't want to.

It's not that he didn't trust in Aya's abilities nor her team's, cause he certainly did...It's the fact that he was nervous about the possibility of Steven crossing their path at some point. His old friend hadn't shown any physical hostility towards the girl yet and attacked with his own team, but that didn't mean that the threat of that risk wasn't still there...Not to mention he wasn't sure what all this Team Magma group was planning. The League had an idea of what it was based on what they've been seeing with their movements, but if that was, in fact, the case, then...just what were their reasons for wanting to do such a crazy thing? He was only snapped out of his thoughts by a new voice breaking through them, causing Brawly to look up and over towards the direction it came from. A young teen a few years Aya's junior, it looked like, was jogging over with a slight limp in his step and an older man gradually following after.

"Aya! So you beat your dad and got the badge. Th-That's so cool. I ended up getting it earlier myself, but...I-I'm sure my battle wasn't as intense as your's had been." Wally then casted a polite smile towards Brawly before finally catching notice of Vash, causing his eyes to suddenly widen in surprise. "O-Oh wow. I-Is that really Vash? H-He evolved. He looks so cool, Aya." Staring up at the Blaziken in utter awe for a moment, which Vash seemed to smugly enjoy the attention towards how utterly awesome and badass he looked now, the light green haired teen finally snapped out of it and casted a shy smile towards Aya. "Um...I was kinda wondering...I mean, the way to the next route is through Route 118 and that's by Mauville City. S-Since we're going the same way, c-can we go to Mauville together?"

As he asked this, the older man with him, who looked to be his father if his hair color was of any indication, finally landed his gaze onto Aya as he studied her for a moment. "Young lady...Might you be the one that Wally told me about? You look exactly how he described you, and my son also stated how you went out of your way to help him in catching his very first pokemon. I really never got to thank you for helping Wally out so much. You really did have quite the positive effect on him." Shifting through his pockets, he finally pulled out an item and held it out to her. "It's not much, but please take this. It's the HM, Surf. With this, you'll finally be able to ferry yourself across the water on your pokemon."

Staring at the item in slight surprise, Aya hesitantly took it and blushed faintly in embarrassment. "Th-Thank you..." Bringing her gaze back onto Wally, she finally nodded her head lightly in compliance towards his question of them going to Mauville together, which seemed to cause the younger trainer's eyes to light up a bit in excitement. Sighing softly to herself at this, she finally settled on Brawly last and gave him a faint smile. "I'll...see you later, Brawly..." As she turned to leave with Vash and Wally, she was pulled to a sudden halt by a hand grasping gently onto her upper arm. Glancing behind herself at Brawly in surprise, her gaze locked with his narrowed blue grey ones. "Brawly...?"

"If...you won't let me stay with you on the rest of your travels, then...at least do me this..." Before he could let Aya ask what he meant by that, he quickly reached out and unhooked her Gear from the bottom of her pack's front strap; startling her. Not even bothering to answer her unspoken question yet, he pressed a sequence of buttons on the teen's Gear before finally reaching out and clipping it back onto the strap of her pack. "There...I gave you my own Gear's number and I had your number sent over to mine. Just...promise me you'll give me a call if you ever need me. I mean,...a guy tends to worry about his girl, ya know?" Rubbing the back of his neck a bit embarrassedly as he said that last part, he glanced off to the side before finally shaking his head. Leaning in, he brushed his lips against Aya's cheek before giving her a bit of a grin. "Don't be reckless out there, Aya."

Blushing quite a bit towards this, she nodded her head numbly as she hurried off with Vash to catch up with Wally.

...She really should've listened and been just that...

...More careful...

When she and Wally had parted ways at Mauville, Aya had decided that she felt the need to train her team more. She didn't need to train neither Vash nor Leon. They were her strongest pokemon and also around the same level. It was the rest of her team that needed the training. With Tana having been taught Surf, Aya had thought it would be a good opportunity to swim in some of the areas where she could expand farther in towards finding possible items on the ground or even some trainers doing some secret training...

In fact, she found a few such trainers when she found another area of land on Route 115 that she hadn't been able to reach before now. Two of the trainers had been pretty weak, but they had given Whippa some of that extra training she needed along with for Menos. It was when she faced an elder man with a rather tough looking Hariyama, that she seemed to get an uneasy feeling.

Thinking that maybe Whippa wouldn't be able to handle the burly pokemon before them after all, she quickly called her back for someone much faster, but also better in their defense currently. After all, she couldn't take the risk of switching out for Leon; she wasn't confident enough in his physical defense against a pokemon this strong.

As she released Menos, the elder man simply shook his head and sighed softly before giving her a tired look. "Young lady, it is not wise to underestimate my tactics and believe I would instantly go on the attack..." He then drifted his gaze onto his pokemon as he nodded his head lightly. "Hariyama, use Belly Drum."

With a loud battle cry, he pounded his large, flat hand against his stomach three times fiercely. His health became cut in half, but his form seemed to pulse with the immense power that he had just gained.

Menos glared up at his opponent as he shifted about on his tiny feet while sparking wildly with electricity. _~Menos isn' afwaid of you, ya big buwwy. I'll beat you an' win for Aya.~_ With that, Menos unleashed a powerful Discharge, thinking that his rather high special attack would finish his opponent off before he could actually strike. When the cloud of dust from the Discharge kicking up all around them began to clear, both he and Aya's eyes widened in fear as, barely still standing, was the Hariyama. _~N-No...That was supposed ta kiw you...~_ Taking a frightened step back now at this, he watched as his opponent shifted on his feet before finally rushing forward. With a skid along the ground, Menos was unable to react in time as he was snatched up into the air and as the tiny mouse fell, his opponent thrusted his other palm forward, slamming with the full impact of the thrust into his tiny body.

Eyes widening at the intense, fiery pain that shot through his entire form, Menos cried out in pain as he was sent flying and collided his back with the trunk of a nearby tree before finally collapsing to the ground.

Aya's eyes widened in pure fear and dread towards this and cried out towards Menos as she rushed over; a flash of bright light leaving one of the pokeballs on her pack's strap as Zell rushed into the battle and slammed his head fiercely into the Hariyama's chest. The attack instantly crushed in his ribs as he killed the burly fighter.

Panting roughly in barely concealed anger, Zell growled towards the elder man as he watched him return his lifeless pokemon calmly. _~You...What did you **do?!~**_

Raising his head, the elder man drifted his calm gaze towards Aya for a moment as he watched her collapse to her knees and scoop the Minun into her arms to cradle him. He could only assume towards what the strange, raptor-like Breloom was saying to him. "...I was simply showing the child that it is not wise to underestimate one's opponent no matter what."

Zell had been about to charge in and lash out at the human to make him pay for what he did, but a taloned hand stopped him, causing him to jerk his gaze towards the owner of it. _~Vash?! Why are you stopping me?! He needs to pay! Menos was just a baby!~_

Vash simply sighed softly as he shook his head before motioning it towards their trainer as his gaze softened sadly. _~It's illegal for us, pokemon, ta attack a human without a good reason...We know the risks of fightin'; it's the same whether we're out in the wild or with humans...Right now, Aya's more important, Zell.~_

With that, the two fighting types turned away from the elder man and slowly walked over to Aya's side, who was still cradling the badly wounded Minun.

_~M-Menos...t-twied, Aya...H-He twied his best, but...i-it wasn' good enough...M-Menos so tiwed, but...but Menos don'...w-wanna sweep yet...M-Menos scared...~_ Speaking weakly as he gazed up at Aya while his broken and battered form was held within her arms tenderly, he coughed lightly as blood leaked passed his lips. At this point, tears were filling his usually always tired eyes and fell down his blood stained minus marked cheeks as he weakly lifted a tiny arm and tried to grasp at his trainer's shirt. _~M-Menos...c-can't keep eyes o-open no more...W-Will Aya still be here...? W-When Menos w-wakes up...?~_

Choking back a sob at this, Aya nodded her head weakly as she struggled to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall from behind her goggles; her tone struggling to stay steady. "Y-Yes...I'll be here...Th-Then we can spend lots...of time p-playing together..."

At hearing this, Menos' eyes drooped almost completely shut as he managed to smile up at her as he no longer felt the intense pain from earlier. _~Y-Yay...M-Menos...so gwad...So gwad that...Menos has such a...nice twainer...W-Wuv you,...Aya...N-Nigh...nigh...~_ Glassy black eyes then slowly closed entirely as Menos' tiny form relaxed completely within Aya's arms and his head fell to the side to rest against her chest; the tiny smile still remaining upon his features as if he had simply fallen asleep like he had so many times before...

Choking more on her sobs, Aya finally broke down as she lifted the baby Minun towards her head and shoulder and she held his broken form closely; unable to fight back the tears and emotional pain any longer. She had thought that losing Twilight had been painful, but...she now realized that losing someone as young and full of innocence as Menos had hit her so much harder as Menos had practically been her baby.

"Menos...G-Goodnight,...my precious baby...I l-love you too...S-So much..."

**RIP**

**Menos**

**lvl 11-32**

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I don' even know what ta say about this except "Fuck you, Elder Timothy and your Hariyama...I hope you die a painful and horrible death..."...Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go cry some more...


	25. Chapter 25

_**Pokemon: 13; Deaths: 4; Badges: 5** _

A few days have passed since the tragedy.

...A few days...since the battle that took the life of their youngest and most innocent companion...

The other pokemon had somewhat managed to move on, but not entirely. They couldn't help but still feel that empty feeling within their ragtag family; that something was missing and would never quite feel the same ever again.

Menos,...the baby Minun that you couldn't help but to love no matter what, was gone...

And no matter how much they wished it,...there was no bringing him back...

However, despite having continued on with their journey after a few days in Mauville to try and pull themselves together again, Aya still felt like a part of her had died with Menos that day. She had currently made it across to the other side of the water where Route 118 continued and the other half of Hoenn resided when she was suddenly grabbed at attention, causing her to flinch slightly at the sudden contact.

When she glanced up towards the one that had grabbed her shoulder so suddenly while she had been busy returning her Linoone after having been ferried across the water, her features instantly paled more so than they had been over the last few days at the sight of who it was. Biting her bottom lip nervously, she had been about to release Vash to let him back out once again like he usually preferred it, but the one before her pulled his hand away from her and lifted both hands in front of himself as a faint sign of peace. "Wh-What do you want Steven...?"

"There's no need for violence here, Aya. I actually come in peace right now." It was then that Steven took note of just how pale and seemingly broken the younger girl was and his steel blue eyes softened a fraction. He still thought of her as a threat and danger to all of Hoenn, including the residents, both pokemon and human alike, but at this very moment, he couldn't help but notice how fragile she suddenly looked. Had her father been the cause or...was it something else...? "I know we haven't exactly gotten along and, believe me when I say I have my reasons for it, but...right now...Did something happen? You look...like you'd been heartbroken recently..."

At hearing the question, a sudden shattered look appeared onto her features before Aya quickly closed her eyes and tilted her head down and off to the side; a soft whimper escaping her lips as she did so. "...My Menos...An old man and...h-his Hariyama...Th-They killed my baby Minun...I-I understand that in battles a-and out in the wild, p-pokemon are at risk, but...h-how could...a-a trainer show no mercy at all t-towards a...a baby pokemon...?"

Eyes softening a bit more as he listened to the broken and weak tone in her voice while she spoke, Steven didn't see the threat of the entire Hoenn Region in the moment. Instead, he saw a young girl, who loved her pokemon dearly and had, apparently, just lost an extremely precious one to her heart...

Deciding to take pity on the girl just this once, he lifted a hand and rested it gently onto her shoulder once again; his touch intending to provide comfort this time. "While most trainers, even most of those within the League, are detached from the pokemon they command, there are some, like you and myself, that have a bond formed with pokemon that enables us to communicate and understand them. This ability is both a wonderful gift,...and also a painful curse. It's a wonderful and blissful feeling to have such bonds with your pokemon, but...at the same time, it gives the risk of being terribly hurt emotionally when you lose one of said pokemon...I know that feeling all too well, Aya, but you have the rest of your team still...They're still with you now and that is what truly matters at the moment; that you aren't alone in all this."

As he watched Aya hesitantly raise her head to look up at him, Steven had been about to say more when he heard a sudden cry echoing around them. "Hm? What is that?" Glancing around, both trainers finally halted their gazes near the water as Latias appeared before them. "What?...Is that Latias?!" When the pinkish red and white dragon released another distressed cry, her golden eyes shined with worry.

_~Please...Please help me. My brother; he needs help. He's in danger.~_

Narrowing his eyes slightly towards this, Steven turned his gaze towards Aya sharply. "Aya, I need you to come with me. Latias obviously didn't appear to seek help solely from myself. She sought us both out and I'd like to understand why that is." When he saw Aya hesitate for a moment, but then finally nod her head lightly, Steven brought his gaze back onto Latias and leaped up onto her back as Aya climbed on behind him; both holding on tight as Latias quickly took to the skies with yet another cry.

As they arrived onto Southern Island, the two trainers climbed off of Latias' back and thanked her before glancing further into the island.

"...I don't know what this is that I'm feeling, but...I **can** feel that it's something rather unsettling...Almost as is it's some sort of illusion that someone had placed up..." Shaking his head, Steven drifted his attention onto the teen at his side. "Aya, lets head deeper in. I think we'll find our answers there."

Aya bit her bottom lip as she felt the same sense of unease that Steven spoke of, but finally nodded her head as she hesitantly headed further in with the older man. As they arrived at the entrance to a lightly sparsed set of woods, Aya suddenly froze as her eyes widened at the voice that echoed around her.

_*Those whose memories fade seek to carve them in their hearts...*_

"Aya? What's wrong? Why did you stop so suddenly?"

Snapping out of it, Aya quickly shot a glance up at Steven and the look of confusion told her instantly that he hadn't heard that voice just now. Shaking her head towards his questions, she hurried in through the lightly wooded area of the island with Steven following closely behind. As they arrived on the other side where the trees ended, Aya slowly came to a faint walk as she soon halted before a dragon similar to Latias, but larger in size, as well as blue and grey instead of pinkish red and white. His eyes were also a bright magenta rather than gold.

"So this is Latios...He's magnificent..."

At the name, Aya brought her attention to Steven for only a second before bringing her gaze back onto the dragon before her once more. "...Latios...?" When she softly spoke his name, the dragon's gaze shifted and locked solely with her's, causing the teen to gasp softly. She could no longer hear Steven attempting to describe his thoughts on just how brilliant the pokemon looked. Instead, it was like Latios had pulled her in and everything else around them melted away.

_~'...It's you...I have been waiting for you for so long...'~_

The voice that entered her head caused her to gasp as the pokemon before her didn't speak allowed, but spoke to her within her mind instead.

Before he could speak further on the subject, Latios' eyes suddenly narrowed and he jerked his head and gaze to look behind the girl. _~'Be careful. There is danger, Aya!'~_

"Huh?" Turning around just as Steven did at the sound of footsteps closing in behind them, Aya tensed up instantly at the sight of the clothes the two people were wearing. "...T-Team Magma...?"

"I see now. Latios sensed you were coming and that is why he called on us for help..."

The small woman of the two Team Magma members stared blankly at the trainers before her as she continued to hold a stoic and unsettling air about herself. "...Who are you...?"

No sooner had she said this, that the male Grunt with her recognized Aya and his eyes widened as he took a slight step back. "Wh-What? This is bad...M-Mistress Courtney! The girl over there is Aya. I-It's our Leader, Maxie's niece. I-I keep hearing that she's been getting in our way lately though, due to still having no memory of us or her destiny. I-I don't know who the well-dressed man with her is though, but I feel like...I've seen him somewhere before..."

"Hmm?...Is that so...? Well, it matters not...who they are...For the time being...you had best get out of my way..." Courtney then lifted a gloved hand as she lazily pointed towards Latios. "That pokemon behind you...It's Mega Stone...That is all we want...No more...no less...That's what we of Team Magma seek...Now give it to me...unless you wish to be destroyed..."

Aya casted a glance behind herself towards Latios once more and as she met his gaze, she nodded her head faintly before bringing her attention back onto the two Magmas before her. "No...I won't let you take Latios or his Mega Stone...They're both important..."

"Well said, Aya. I don't know what they had planned for Latios nor his Mega Stone, but I, for one, refuse to let it happen." Steven then grabbed a pokeball from his belt and narrowed his steel blue eyes towards Courtney and the Grunt with her. "I'll fight beside you, Aya in defense for Latios' sake."

At this, Courtney's blank gazed twitched just barely and a faint sadistic smirk formed onto the corner of her lips as she grabbed her own pokeball just as the Grunt with her did. "...Bad choice...Time for you to be deleted..." With those words stated, Koffing and a Camerupt were released onto their side of the field while Aya and Steven had released Whippa and Metang respectively.

Narrowing her eyes in determination, Aya linked up with her recently evolved Vibrava. "Whippa...Protect Latios at all costs..."

_~Roger that, Aya! You got it!~_ Narrowing her eyes as well from behind her protective green lens', Whippa's wings began to rapidly flap as she sent vibrations into the ground; unleashing Earthquake. Unfortunately, while Koffing had managed to avoid the earth shuttering attack with his Levitate ability, Metang had not been so lucky as he was hit with the move just as Camerupt had been.

Narrowing his eyes towards his, he shot a look towards Aya. "Aya, focus! My Metang doesn't have Levitate!" He then shook his head as he knew that he shouldn't be getting angry with the girl. After all, her pokemon most likely didn't know Earth Power anymore if she had resorted to using Earthquake instead in the hopes that she would take the pokemon down in a single hit. "Metang, use Zen Headbutt!"

Shaking off the disorientation of the Earthquake, Metang nodded lightly in understanding and began to glow before he rushed in quickly and smashed into the Koffing; the impacting strike killing the poison type before he could get the chance to attack. However, as he did, Camerupt had taken her chance at this and slammed her hoof into the ground as she unleashed Earth Power on him. Clenching his eyes tightly shut against the tremors, Metang cried out in pain with his metallic tone, but luckily Steven called him back just before the attack could kill him.

"My apologies, Aya, but you're on your own now with this."

Nodding her head lightly in towards what he told her, Aya studied the Camerupt's condition before drifting her gaze back onto Whippa with their link still connected. As she sent her commands into her pokemon's mind, she watched carefully as Whippa repeated her earlier action as she unleashed yet another powerful Earthquake; the Quick Claw hanging around her neck like a collar activating and making her even faster than she already was.

Watching as her Camerupt went down from the ground under her hooves upturning and skewering her through the stomach, her lavender gaze became hooded as she licked her lips at the sight. Upon returning her pokemon, she drifted her hooded gaze towards Steven for a moment as she spoke. "As anticipated...You lost...However..." She then tilted her head slightly as she lazily brought her gaze to land onto Aya. "You...You were something unanticipated...Target lock...completed...Commencing...experiment...You. Forever. Hehe..." Courtney's eyes became even more hooded to the point of nearly mere slits as a sadistic grin formed onto her features; one even bigger than the previous one. It was a sight that she knew unnerved both trainers before her if their expressions had anything to show for it. She then brought her gaze back onto the Grunt beside her and turned around as she left. "Returning home."

Panicking slightly towards his superior suddenly walking off and leaving him behind, the male quickly stumbled in a run after her. "M-Mistress Courtney! Wait for me, please!"

Watching the two leave, Steven sighed softly in relief that they were gone before directing his attention back onto Aya once more. "Despite the move you had your Vibrava use in that battle, causing my Metang to be put in danger, you did remarkably well in protecting Latios from those two criminals..." Turning to give his attention onto Latios, he offered him a kind smile. "You are safe now Latios as well as your Mega Stone, so you can rest easy now."

Latios released a soft, rumbled cry towards the two before shaking his head and speaking up. _~Yes, we are safe, thanks to you, but I cannot rest easy...Not here where I do not belong.~_

"What do you mean 'where you do not belong'? Latios, this is your home, is it not? The island where you and your sister, Latias has lived for years?" Steven was confused by this, but as he watched the dragon close his eyes and shake his head before directing his opening gaze directly onto Aya, it slowly began to dawn on him towards what he had meant. "You...You have been waiting for Aya, haven't you?"

_~Yes...I have waited for her to come here for years; since she was but a small child. From the moment she was born, I sensed that it had become my duty to protect and help Aya. However, I could not simply leave here with my Mega Stone and go to her, myself. Aya had to prove herself and come find me...Those humans appearing as a threat only aided in what was destined to happen eventually and for that, I am actually grateful for their threat on mine and my Mega Stone's safety...~_ Floating slowly closer to Aya after all of this was said, he lowered his head towards her own and finally closed his bright magenta eyes once more as he nuzzled her cheek with his muzzle in an affectionate manner. It was easy to see that he was relieved that Aya was here and that he could finally be at her side just as he was meant to. _~I am Azul...I am so relieved to finally be at your side now, Aya.~_

**(Latios/Azul, Gender: Male, Nature/Characteristic: Gentle/Likes to thrash about, Place: Southern Island)**

Watching this interaction with a bit of hesitance, Steven wasn't entirely sure what to really make of it. After all, yes, Aya was a teen that possessed the gift of forming bonds with pokemon and she had just aided him in protecting Latios and his Mega Stone from Team Magma, but...that still didn't change the fact that the girl before him was dangerous. A lot could still happen between now and if Team Magma somehow succeeded in finding out where Groudon slumbered. She could regain all of her memories back and decide to fulfill what she was destined to do just as her ancestors wished for her to...

Sighing softly to himself, he shook his head to clear his mind for a second as he stared at the two. "Well, seeing as Latios wishes to accompany you on your journies, Aya, that also means you'll acquire his Mega Stone. With him holding that stone, and with the use of a Mega Ring, you'll be able to use Mega Evolution; hm?" It was only then that Steven actually noticed something off and hesitated with handing her the Mega Bracelet. Instead, his hand fell back down to his side as he stared at her left pilot's glove. "That-...You already have a Mega Item?"

Blinking slightly as Latios pulled away a bit to halt his affection, both glanced up at Steven curiously before tilting their gazes down towards Aya's glove. "Hm?...Oh...Yeah...I don't remember where I got it, but...this Mega Glove's been with me for a long time...I haven't used any of the Stones with me though, since...I don't have any pokemon they correspond to...Ah...Actually,...I do have one, but...I haven't given it to him yet...I'm not...ready to..." Aya then shifted through one of the pockets on her pack where she kept the Mega Stones she found and pulled out a small white sphere with swirls of bright ruby and deep black within it.

It was the Blazikenite.

To be honest, Steven was surprised that Aya already possessed that Mega Stone, but he was even more surprised that she had yet to have even used it when she had possessed that Mega Glove all this time...Was she nervous about using Mega Evolution...? "...Where did you get that Stone...?"

"I don't...know...Or rather, I don't remember...All I know is that when I woke up from my week long coma,...this Mega Stone was in my hand...The doctors say that...I was brought in holding this sphere and that I...refused to let it go even in my unconscious state...That when they tried to take it,...I would thrash about...That even with me being temporarily lost to the waking world,...I was still somehow aware of what was happening..." Staring down at the stone in her palm, Aya knitted her brows in confusion as she spoke of what she was told during her time being brought into the hospital and the moment she finally woke up. "...I may not remember hardly anything at all still, but...I feel like...this Mega Stone was...extremely precious to me..."

"I see...Well, in any case, it has been quite the day...Let us head back. Latias is waiting so that she may take us back to the mainland..." With that said, Steven headed off with Aya and Latios following after him after a moment's pause.

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so Latios is now with me. As I stated earlier, Latios doesn't really count in the rule of no using legendaries(since he's an automatic capture in OR) even though I stated that you CAN capture 'em still. However, I won' be usin' Latios in battle. Instead, he's only gonna be in the party up till a certain part in the game/story and then he's gonna be boxed, though I will be usin' him ta fly around once I get the flute ta call on him ta fly.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Pokemon: 14; Deaths: 4; Badges: 5** _

_~Aya, be careful! That grass is ridiculously tall! Don'cha get yourself lost in it!~_

"Calm down, Vash...I'm not gonna get lo-ack!"

Yelping slightly in a startled manner, Aya fell forward through the tall grass and hit the ground below with a thump as she tripped over something, causing Whippa, who had been perched on top of her head, to release a startled cry of her own and suddenly unleash Dragonbreath within the tall grass at whatever Aya tripped over. Unfortunately, the attack caught some of the grass on fire and almost the teen, herself, as well. Yelping again at this, the trainer quickly stamped the fire out with her boot before sighing softly to herself as she glanced over at what she tripped over. When she did, she knelt down at the pokemon that was sprawled out on their stomach; groaning from aching pain over being not only tripped on, but also Dragonbreath'd.

Taking out a Premier Ball, Aya tapped the electric type on the head as they vanished inside with a ping and then disappeared from her hand to head to the PC...

**(Electrike/Kirin, Gender: Female, Nature/Characteristic: Calm/Mischievous, Place: Route 118)**

The shifting of grass right after that caused her to raise her head as she saw the tall blades part at the upper portion of it, only to reveal Vash, who was giving her a deadpanned look.

_~...Ya caught another female, didn' you?~_

Casting a sheepish smile towards her starter, she rose back up onto her feet while Whippa perched herself once more upon Aya's head. As they finally breached through the tall grass, a temporary relieved sigh escaped from each of them before they took in their surroundings. From the looks of it, there were two branching paths. One that lead to Route 119 judging from the sign and the other was to Route 123. The Route straight ahead of their current position most likely lead to a dead end from their side, but at the same time, she could see a house in the distance.

Deciding on what to do, Aya made a motion to head for Route 123 real quick, only to find herself stopped by a voice.

"Um hey, excuse me. You're a trainer, right?"

Glancing off to the side, the teen spied a young man that wore a type of glove that you'd only see trainers that raised bird pokemon wear. Thinking for a moment, Aya shifted her feet so that she was facing him a bit more now as she nodded her head lightly. "Yes...It kind of shows that I am...What with Vash and Whippa being out..."

At the seemingly smart remark towards the obvious, the male blushed faintly and rubbed the back of his head a bit out of embarrassment. "Oh yeah. Uh...sorry about that. It's been a while since I've run into any new trainers around here so when I saw you, I guess I was a little surprised." Shaking his head, he then smiled and pulled out a pokeball. "Anyways, my name's Perry and I was wondering if you'd like a battle with me? It'd really be a nice change of pace from the usual trainers roaming around this area, you know?" When he saw her give a slight nod of compliance, his eyes seemed to gleam slightly in excitement before he released the pokemon within; a Pelipper making his appearance as he perched himself upon the ground at his trainer's feet.

Spying the pokemon carefully, Aya considered the possible attacks he might have before releasing her Linoone, Tana.

Feeling the syncing up with her trainer, Tana quickly rushed in as her body began to glow in a crimson outline before pushing off the ground in a burst of speed to unleash Strength.

"You won't take my pokemon down that easily! Pelipper, Protect!"

Just before impact could be made, Pelipper's form glowed a mystic green as a protective shield went up, causing Tana to hit said shield and bounce right off as he laughed while flying in the air. _~What's the matter weasel? Can't get to me?~_

Back flipping in mid air, Tana landed back onto her feet with a slight skid back and glared up at the cocky flier. That move was bound to be an annoying one, she and her trainer, both, just knew it. The best chance they had was to go in hard and Strength was her strongest attack other than Surf, but that move wouldn't do any good against this pokemon...Growling slightly under her breath, she quickly rushed back in with the same move and successfully smashed into Pelipper's chest, though he managed to stay airborne; much to her displeasure.

Perry just chuckled lightly towards the slight temper that the weasel had on her before narrowing his eyes and smirking. "Pelipper, give that damage right back to that Linoone. Use Payback!"

With a fierce cry and a flap of his wings, Pelipper opened up his large mouth before unleashing a blackish purple stream of energy at Tana, smashing right into her side in a critical hit as it sent her toppling over a bit with a slight yelp of surprise.

On the third topple, Tana managed to regain herself as she lashed out with her claws and caught the ground, causing her to halt mid flip and land back onto her paws once more. Shaking her head to recover from the hit, she rushed back in, only to collide with yet another Protect!

Landing back onto the ground again, she shot an irritated look towards the cackling Pelipper that was very clearly taunting her at this point. _~Grr. Stop using Protect and fight me like a 'mon, you fat water bird!~_ Rushing in once more when she saw the returned glare, she seemed to get his attention now as she smashed into him once again with Strength. However, before she could land back onto the ground again, Pelipper smashed into her back this time with yet another Payback, though luckily not a critical one.

Watching her crash onto her back as dust and blades of grass were kicked up into the air from the impact, Pelipper panted lightly as he flapped his wings a bit harder now in order to remain airborne. After all, this match was proving to be a bit more difficult than all the others he previously survived. He had to admit that this opponent was putting up one hell of a fight. _~If I don't finish this fast, I'm not gonna make it...Huh?~_ It was in that split second of distraction that was all his opponent apparently needed as his eyes widened at the sight of Tana suddenly back in the air and right in his face.

 _~You're mine, fatty!~_ With a lash out with her claws, she sliced across the bird's chest with Cut, sending blood and feathers flying as he fell out of the sky with a thud and she landed back onto her paws before going about trying to lick the blood off her claws now.

Hurrying over to his fallen Pelipper, Perry knelt down and examined the wound before sighing softly in faint relief at realizing he was actually still alive. Lifting his head up, he glanced over towards Aya in faint confusion. "Why didn't you kill my Pelipper? Any other trainer would've."

Aya merely shrugged lightly before shaking her head. "...Because you kept the move, Protect...Anyone with that sort of move...in their pokemon's arsenal of attacks...means that they actually care about their pokemon..." Returning Tana to her pokeball, she casted him a faint smile before heading on her way.

Helping his Pelipper up, Perry called out to Aya and her pokemon that were out. "Thank you for the match! I won't forget about it, ever!"

With a motionless wave without looking back, the trio disappeared back into another area of insanely tall grass; this time hoping none of them tripped over a wild pokemon again...

~~~

"Hi there. There's a lot of freshly ripened berries out here, so pick as many as you like, miss."

And that's exactly what Aya did. However, the garden was just so massive and had so many different berry trees that she had to release her entire team just to split up in order to gather them all in a decent amount of time. All in all, they felt that they must've gathered from a total of about twenty trees or so...Talk about a harvest. Not to mention the elderly man and his wife from the house outside of the garden had also given them a few berries themselves; one being a Sitrus Berry, which are always useful.

As they all finally met back up at the entrance again, Aya gathered up all the collected berries into her pack from each of her pokemon. When she had gotten to Tana last though, she blinked slightly when she saw that her cheeks were puffed out somewhat. "Tana..."

 _~Wha?~_ That...had been a mistake, as one of the berries fell right out of her mouth, causing her to panic slightly and quickly catch it before shoving it back into her mouth. Sweatdropping slightly at being caught red pawed, so to speak, she turned her head as she glanced away from her trainer and the rest of the team in a very failed attempt to still act innocent. It was easy to see that she had eaten all of the berries she had gathered, herself...Or rather, stuffed them in her mouth while trying to eat them **now.**

Shaking her head lightly at this, she chuckled softly at her pokemon's antics before rising up onto her feet once more and returning most of her team for now, save for the usual, Vash, and then Whippa as well since she had a preference towards Aya's head being her personal perch. It honestly made her remember how Vash always had to be perched upon her shoulder back when he was still just a little Torchic...Now he was a Blaziken and more than big enough to carry **her** around if he wanted to...Now that she thought about it, those times seemed so long ago now...

As they were leaving the garden to head back the way they originally came in order to get back on the correct path, they were stopped yet again. There seemed to be a pattern here, it felt like...Sighing softly to herself, Aya halted once again and brought her gaze over towards two young girl that appeared to be twins. Cocking her head slightly to the side at this, she watched the two smile before raising up a pokeball each above their heads while cupped in both hands.

"Battle us, please!"

"We wanna face a tough trainer!"

Before she could even try to decline the two girls, they released their male Dustox and Beautifly out onto the grassy field. Sighing softly in defeat towards this, Aya shook her head and automatically released Tana and Zell from their pokeballs, seeing as they were the two that needed the most training currently still since she didn't use Azul in any fights.

He was merely good company for her till she was ready to actually train a sixth teammate...

Feeling their trainer link up with them, Tana and Zell, both, rushed in as they each attacked one of them; Tana leaping up with a thrust of her hind legs as she smashed her head into Beautifly's chest and Zell doing the same towards Dustox as he unleashed Headbutt in an effort to make the opponent flinch...Too bad that didn't happen. In fact, neither attack did much damage to either of the bugs.

The twins giggled at noticing this and held hands as they raised them up into the air between themselves; both speaking up at the same time in a cheer. "Dustox, Beautifly, use Bug Buzz!"

At hearing the joint commands of their tiny trainers, the moth and butterfly both rapidly flapped their wings in a vibrating motion as they unleashed yellowish green vibrations through the air, smashing into both of their opponents and sending them crashing into the ground in pain.

Eyes widening in fear towards this as Tana and Zell struggled to get back up onto their feet despite taking such a huge hit, Aya shook her head and quickly returned both of them at the same time before motioning at Vash and Whippa, who rushed out to take their teammates' places.

_~These bugs are gonna pay for that. Ready Whippa?~_

_~Following your lead, Vashy.~_

With that, both rushed towards their opponents with determination within their gazes as the insects attempted to unleash Attract, which was completely ineffective against Vash, and Poison Powder, which Whippa zipped around swiftly as she managed to avoid the purple poisonous dust particles that had been released into the air. Once close enough to their opponents, Vash kicked off the ground and leaped high up into the air above their heads with Whippa hovering right next to him as they both shouted out.

_~Eat this!~_

Vash's beak then opened as he released two bursts of flames as he used Incinerate and Whippa summoned up boulders and dropped them down on her opponents in Rock Slide; both attacks finishing off and burying the now lifeless corpses of the Dustox and Beautifly.

As both of the young girls whined over having lost their pokemon, Aya merely ignored them as she rushed off to get somewhere a bit more safe and out of the sight of anymore trainers. Upon finding a nice area to rest for the moment, she released Tana and Zell from their pokeballs. At seeing the extent of their injuries and the pain they were in, she quickly dug through her pack and pulled out a Super Potion as she set to work on spraying their injuries. It wouldn't help nearly as well as a Center or rest house would, but she knew that it would have to do and at least the potion would help in relieving the pain and help the injuries to heal rather than to leave them completely unattended.

That would only likely lead to an infection...

As she finally finished up, Aya sighed softly to herself before suddenly throwing her arms around her Linoone and her raptor-like Breloom since Zell was crouched down and laying on the ground. "...For a moment, I...I thought I'd lost you both...That was way too close of a call. I...I already recently l-lost Menos...I...I can't lose either of you too...I-I can't lose...any of you with me..."

Eyes softening in unison, both, Tana and Zell returned the embrace with one of their arms as their eyes gently closed. They felt terrible for having worried their trainer to such a degree, and, because they hadn't been more careful and underestimated just how strong their opponents were simply because they had been a Dustox and Beautifly, they had nearly lost their lives. If that had happened, then they would've broken Aya's heart.

...That was something they never wished to do...

Watching the emotional moment between the three, Vash kept a slight distance as he wanted his trainer to have this moment and to give his friends the chance to comfort and reassure their trainer that they would be ok. As he stood there though, with his arms crossed, he felt something land on his back and shoulders right under the twin massive feathers that were on his head. He didn't need to look to know who it was.

_~Think they'll be ok, Vashy?...I'm worried about our trainer...~_

Vash casted a glance out of the corner of his eye towards Whippa for a moment in silence, but then shifted his blue gaze right back onto the scene before them before faintly nodding his head. _~Yeah...She'll be alright...Aya's really tough so she'll pull through this like I know she will...And both Tans and Zell will also get stronger from this experience. After all, they survived that battle and that's all that really matters right now...~_ Once this was said, Vash uncrossed his arms and lifted a taloned hand as he rested it upon the top of Whippa's head as he petted her soothingly, causing the dragon to close her eyes and lean into the touch.

Even though he wanted to believe it, and that everyone currently on the team would survive till the very end, he knew that he couldn't allow himself to have such hope. It was that sort of hope that, when crushed by a tragedy, was that much more painful...However, he did know one thing was for certain...

Both he and Whippa would be two that survived everything and always remained at Aya's side...

...Vash would make certain of it...

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That battle...nearly gave me a heart attack. I hadn't expected them ta be THAT strong and if they hadn've each attacked both of my pokemon and instead, both focused on only one of them, I know I would've lost either Tana or Zell in that battle...I need to train them more so that doesn' happen...
> 
> Side note: A tiny lil moment between Vash and Whippa. Wonder what kinda bond those two have or will come of it?


	27. Chapter 27

_**Pokemon: 15, Deaths: 4, Badges: 5** _

Rushing through the tall grass, causing it to shift and rustle only faintly thanks to his small size, Leon quickly halted as he tilted his head up and scanned through the the top of the grass which was high above his head. Peeking through the blades, he spotted the shadowed figure fly right over head. Eyes beginning to glow now as well as his horns and hands, he released a powerful Psychic through the grass; the attack smashing right into the massive torso of the pokemon and causing it to cry out in both surprise and pain.

Feeling satisfaction that his attack had hit the mark so effectively, he barely caught sight of it in time through the blades of thick grass before he was caught up in a Leaf Storm, sending him flying and toppling out of the tall grass to land at Aya's feet, who had been watching the battle from the edge of the tall grass. _~"M'lady, I think I've weakened her as well as I could without killing her."~_

With a slight nod in understanding towards this, she tossed a Premier Ball into the air, causing it to hit the injured pokemon as she vanished within the white pokeball; a successful ping sounding off around them.

**(Tropius/Raine, Gender: Female, Nature/Characteristic: Hasty/Sturdy Body, Place: Route 119)**

Picking it up and watching her new pokemon head off to the PC, she went to turn around and continue her team's training, but halted suddenly when she came face to face with Vash. Blinking slightly at this, she was a bit surprised to find him giving her a displeased look while his arms were crossed over his chest and his right taloned foot was tapping against the ground. She knew exactly the reason for that look too...She had come across yet another female again... "S-Sorry..."

_~Uh huh...I still say you're a female pokemon magnet, Aya...I swear, you've caught way more females than males. I like females as much as the next male, but this is gettin' a bit ridiculous.~_ Of course that instantly earned him a slight whap to the back of his shoulder by a wing and when he casted a side glance towards the one perched upon the other shoulder and his back, he sweatdropped slightly at the stern and slightly annoyed look upon Whippa's features. _~Er...That is to say, uh...I mean,...~_ Fumbling over his own words, Vash finally gave up and sighed softly in defeat. Despite her not being a Flygon yet, he knew that the little Vibrava practically had him wrapped around her legs already. Yes, he missed Twilight and still sometimes thought about her, but he hadn't seen her in a romantic light like she had towards him. Instead, she had been more like a sister, almost...One that had...eventually grown on him before he truly realized it till it was too late...

Shaking his head slightly, he gave Whippa a slightly exasperated look. _~Ah come on...Ya know you're my favorite female outta the whole bunch, Whippa. Don' be like that. You're the one that works best with me in a double battle.~_

_~Hmph...I better be. Otherwise, you could find another double battle partner, Vashy.~_ Huffing lightly in a stubborn fashion, Whippa knew that she'd soon be forgiving Vash. He was her best friend, after all.

Giggling softly at the sight before her, Aya shook her head before drifting her gaze down at Leon, who had an amused look upon his own features. It was pretty funny to see Vash getting scolded and 'put in his place' by someone other than his own trainer. Especially, since he was the team leader. Shaking her head lightly, she caught Vash and Whippa's attention before motioning towards the tall grass before her. "...We best get moving...It's still a long way till we reach Fortree City..." Turning around, she took only a few steps into the grass when...

"You've been found by the Mimic Circle! Now you gotta battle me!"

...Great...

~~~

Five bug trainers and a whole lot of attempts at restraining Vash from unleashing his temper, they finally made it out of the tall grass and onto the other side with a relieved sigh. As Aya glanced up at the sky, she already saw that the sun was beginning to set. It was getting late and she wondered if they'd be spending their time sleeping under the stars or not. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Vash as his irritated grumbling spoke up behind her as he exited the tall grass with Whippa still perched on him.

_~Stupid bug trainin' humans. Stupid tall grass. Next time we run into them at the same time, I'm burnin' the whole area to a crisp...~_

Sighing softly at this, Aya shook her head before suddenly spotting a house just up ahead. Biting her lip slightly in thought, she wondered if the residence would allow them a roof over their heads for the night...

Deciding to take a chance, she walked over to the house and hesitantly knocked. There was a moment of silence on the other side, but then the sounds of chirping was heard before the door finally opened to reveal a middle-aged woman with, who she guessed was her daughter, and a few Wingull.

"Yes? Is there something you need young lady?"

"Um...C-Can I stay here for the night, please?...I know that I'm just...a stranger, but...i-it's getting late and...t-two of my pokemon got badly hurt this morning..." Aya wasn't sure if she'd be turned away or not. She most likely would, but she couldn't help but feel the urge to at least try. She had to for Tana and Zell's sake.

As she said this, the woman drifted her gaze behind the obviously nervous young girl and to the Blaziken and Vibrava that were apparently her's since there were no other trainers around and she highly doubted that they were wild. Eyes softening slightly in sympathy for the girl before her, the older woman finally stepped back and opened the door more so that they could come inside. "Come inside, dear. I'll have my daughter fix you and your pokemon a warm meal while I take a look at those pokemon you mentioned. After all, I used to be a nurse at a Pokemon Center, so I should be able to help them." At seeing the surprised and then grateful look crossing onto her features even with those goggles on, she couldn't help but feel like she had definitely done the right thing for this poor girl. It was painfully obvious that she was one of the rare ones that loved her pokemon dearly...

~~~

Later, while most of her team ate and enjoyed the food they were presented with, Aya was sitting near the older woman as she tended to both, Tana and Zell's wounds while a rather extensive amount of medical supplies were scattered around her. "...They'll be ok, right?"

Casting a short glance towards Aya, the woman offered her a small, reassuring smile before continuing her work as she was currently tending to Zell. She couldn't help but to find the pokemon to be adorable. He acted more like a big, playful Growlithe than a Breloom. "Your pokemon will be just fine. Your Linoone and Breloom, both, are really quite strong. It's not often that I come across a trainer like you..."

"Huh?...What do you mean?"

Grabbing onto another Full Restore and a few bandage tape strips, the older woman sprayed it gently onto the slice that was on the edge of the mushroom on top of Zell's head. "My dear, as you know, many trainers have little to no true care towards their pokemon's life. If they die, then they merely shrug it off or complain about how useless and weak they were before heading off to get a new pokemon..." Applying the strips across the gash so that it wouldn't open up further and would have the chance to heal despite the possible scar it'd leave behind, she continued to speak. "You, though, are different. Even though I have only just met you, I can tell by looking around at your team..." Finishing up, she brought her gaze back over to Aya and smiled gently as she watched her Latios land at her side and rest his head within her lap after having finished eating. "Your team shows me that you have a very kind heart and a deep love for them...You may be taking this journey and in doing so, taking the lives of other trainers' pokemon, but you obviously try your best for your team so that they don't meet with the same fate..."

Eyes widening at this as she gazed with unhidden eyes at the older woman, they soon softened as unshed tears formed in them. "Th-Thank you...For everything..."

"Of course, dear...I'm sure you're tired now from your journey today. Why don't you and your pokemon get some much needed rest?" Rising up onto her feet, the older woman began to make her way out of the living room. "I'll fetch all of you some nice blankets and also some pillows so that you will all be comfy..."

When she returned with the items, she paused in the entry way at the sight before her.

Curled up on the couch with her Latios nestled at her feet and his head using her curled up legs as a pillow and the equally sleeping Kirlia nestled within her arms was Aya, who was fast asleep with the rest of her team also asleep surrounding her on the floor. The Blaziken was sound asleep with his back against the side of the couch near the girl's head with the Vibrava curled up in his lap and both, the Breloom and Linoone were snuggled against each other at the foot of the couch between it and the coffee table.

The sight before her really was something that she wouldn't soon forget.

After setting the blankets over them carefully and slipping the pillow under Aya's head, she quietly left the living room and headed upstairs to her bedroom. Once inside, she gently closed the door behind herself and grabbed her Gear as she pressed a name upon the list. After a few rings, it stopped and a voice sounded off on the other end.

_"Hello? Mom? What are you doing calling so late?"_

"I'm sorry dear, did I wake you?"

_"Oh no. Nothing like that. I was just doing some exercise training with my team. Gotta keep them in shape, you know? Haha."_

Chuckling softly, the older woman nodded her head. "Yes dear, I understand. I called because I wanted to ask you something."

_"Hm? What is it you wanna ask me, mom?"_

"...About that girl you mentioned...The one you fell in love with...Can you tell me more about her, please?" She knew that she didn't make a mistake in asking this, because near immediately after mentioning the girl, her son's tone brightened up considerably with a sense of near joy and excitement...When he finished talking about her, and also about her team, her eyes softened a bit at the mention of one little piece of information. _'...She didn't have a baby Minun with her...The poor dear must have lost him earlier...That would explain the hidden pain within her eyes despite her worry and gratefulness...'_

When she noticed that her son had finished talking, she offered him a kind smile even though he couldn't see it, but her tone still gave it away. "Thank you for telling me all of that...She sounds like a very special girl."

_"...She is mom...Aya's-...She's the best thing to ever enter my life and if I'm able to, I wanna spend that life with her..."_

"Well, she's a keeper then if you actually feel that way about her...In any case, It's getting late. Please don't overexert yourself and your pokemon. Get some rest soon. Goodnight, my little boy."

_"Ah, mom. I'm not a little kid anymore."_ A light chuckle then sounded off on the other end before he spoke up once more. _"Alright, I'll sleep soon. Love you, night."_ With that, the line went dead as he hung up.

Sighing softly to herself, the older woman gently set her Gear onto her nightstand and got herself ready for bed as well. As she did though, she couldn't help but think about the teen that was sound asleep downstairs, surrounded by her pokemon in such a manner. _'...Brawly, you really did find a very special girl...I just know she will be the one to make you happy...'_

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, surprise. I know that possibly Slateport or Lilycove would've maybe been a more believable place, but then again, Brawly's the one that loves the water and beach. So I thought, what if his mother was more into nature and then I remembered the woman at the house with the Wingull. I could see Brawly havin' a little or slightly older sister and that his mom would've been a retired nurse that loves pokemon. Thus, the reason I chose her & the rest house on Route 119. lol


	28. Chapter 28

_**Pokemon: 16, Deaths: 4, Badges: 5** _

"Swellow, don't let that Linoone get away!"

The bird in question tilted his head slightly to the side as he veered to the left at an angle in a turn. His sharp eyes remained steadily focused upon the rustling of the tall grass as he ignored the pain within his torso from a previous strike there. After all, he had endured more painful attacks than that and survived. He could handle a mere Linoone. As he tucked in his wings and dove down to land a sharp blow with another Aerial Ace right as his target leaped out of hiding, he was just about to land the hit when his eyes suddenly widened. He had caught sight of it an instant too late as the Linoone's claws glinted in the moon's light and sliced swiftly through the air; the strike cutting him deep across his right wing joint, neck, and the side of his face in an uppercut styled Cut. Bloody feathers flew in all directions before fluttering to the ground as his body hit it as well with a thump.

"What? How did you-...?"

"...Your Swellow wasn't trained well enough...Nor was he loved..."

"Loved?...That doesn't have anything to do with being a trainer." A bit annoyed that he seemed to have lost to a trainer that actually cared about their pokemon, he tossed them their prize money before returning his lifeless flier and leaving the other trainer to her own devices.

Kneeling down onto the ground, she watched as Tana bounded over to her before she tilted her head slightly to the side and gazed at the cut that was along the side of her face and over the center of her right eye. "Hm...It's not deep...and your eye looks ok too...It may or may not leave a scar, but...we better get it taken care of...So it doesn't get infected..." Petting Tana gently on the top of her head, causing her ears to twitch faintly, Aya rose back up onto her feet and returned her pokemon back to her pokeball. Drifting her gaze over towards Vash and Whippa, she motioned silently for them to continue on their way towards the building that they saw in the slight distance. Maybe they'd be able to heal Tana's injury there...

Upon arriving just outside of the building that possessed a sign that called the place the 'Weather Institute', Aya suddenly halted at the sight of some people blocking the bridge further out to the right. Squinting slightly through the night, she found herself suddenly tensing up a bit in realization. Those people were wearing Team Magma uniforms. Biting her bottom lip at this, she brought her gaze back up towards the building before them. _'Is...Is my...uncle...here too?'_ Shaking her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts, she quietly slipped inside so as not to be noticed and closed the door behind themselves once Vash had stepped inside too.

The first floor seemed to have items of different kinds scattered about on the shelves in an area that appeared to be a lobby. Glancing around herself, Aya made her way over to an opening that would lead them to another section and carefully peeked around the corner of the wall. Seeing a few Magma Grunts that were apparently standing guard, she turned her head to look straight ahead of her and spotted some beds, a PC, and what looked to be first aid supplies in a cabinet. Knowing her next move, she brought her covered gaze back onto the Grunts and waited till their backs were turned. The moment they had, Aya and Vash quickly rushed across the hall and slipped into the other room without being noticed. Sighing softly in relief, she released Tana from her pokeball and brought a gloved finger to her lips as she silently told her to remain quiet; an understanding nod being given in response before she went about tending to Tana's injury.

After a few moments, the injury was finished being cleaned and patched up. Returning Tana to her pokeball, Aya rose back up onto her feet and walked back over to the opening as she rested a hand against the edge of the wall. She wasn't sure what was going on here, but if Team Magma was present, then it mustn't be anything good. It was best that she help the people here and drive them off. Plus the group outside was blocking her only current way to Fortree City...

"...Guess we have no choice, Vash...Wait here for a second..."

Without giving her starter time to protest, Aya stepped out from around the wall and walked over towards the few Grunts that were on the first floor. That effectively got their attention as one of them grabbed a pokeball and glared towards her.

"What's a girl like you doing here? Don't you know it's dangerous to be wandering around?"

"Hey, I think that girl's Aya...You know, Maxie's niece. The one from the accident we heard about..."

Glancing over at the second Grunt that spoke, the first one seemed a bit surprised by this at first. "No kidding? Seriously? This brat?" Bringing his gaze back onto Aya, he finally smirked and shook his head. "Well then, I guess I shouldn't go easy on you then..." As he said this, the Grunt in front of her released his Mightyena first as the black and grey wolf growled; his fangs bared fiercely. "Lets see what cute little pokemon you have."

"...Alright...Vash...?"

As she said his name, a blur further back suddenly leaped out of the room before landing directly behind Aya. Narrowing his blue eyes down towards the group, Vash crossed his arms over his chest and rumbled a low scree under his breath. The sight of the humans before him and the Mightyena suddenly getting a bit nervous at the sight of him was actually rather satisfying. _~Want me to deal with all these weaklings myself, Aya?~_ Glancing down, the faint nod of his trainer's head that he received in response was all he needed as a smirk suddenly fell onto his features and he slowly uncrossed his arms before igniting the flames that always appeared around his wrists when he went into battle. _~Oh...I'm definitely gonna enjoy **this...~**_

As they finished up with the Grunts on the first and second floors and watched as an incinerated Golbat fell out of the air, Aya and Vash suddenly halted in their advances at the sound of muffled voices further into the back of the floor they were now on. Wondering what was up, they made their way along the rows of work desks before finally spotting the people that worked at this Institute, but also someone else, whose back was currently turned towards her. However, even without seeing their face, she could tell who it was...

"...Tabitha..."

"Huh?" Turning around to face the one who spoke, Tabitha was slightly surprised by who he saw standing there before him. "You...Aya, what are you doing here? Are you meddling with Team Magma's affairs again or just starting to follow me around everywhere even in my own private life?"

Ignoring what he was babbling about, Aya sighed softly before speaking up to get him back on track. "...Why are you...at a Weather Institute, Tabitha?"

"Ahya? Why am I here? Hn...I wonder if I should tell you or just let you squirm..." Drifting his closed eyed gaze to the floor for only a second, he then brought it back up as his eyes opened. "I'll only reveal a small part. I came here to try and confirm something and the results I got from my search wasn't what I had been hoping for; lets just leave it at that..." He then grabbed a pokeball and his rarely opened eyes sharpened in a frustrated glare. "Now face me, Aya. I need something to distract me, so I'm gonna beat your team to a pulp!"

Linking up with Vash as he leaped over her head and into action just as Tabitha released his Camerupt, Aya studied the pokemon before her for a moment before a flicker of a memory flashed within her gaze. "...Vash..."

_~Aya, what-...?~_ Falling silent at the orders he was receiving through their link, his gaze softened faintly for only an instant before it hardened once more and a sharp nod was issued. _~...Got it. Hope ya don' regret this later, Aya.~_ With that, he faced his opponent once again and rushed in as he unleashed a fierce Double Kick; the first landing on the Camerupt's snout and the second chipping away at the front mini volcano that was upon his back. Back flipping with a push off from his second kick, Vash landed in a slight crouch to put a bit of distance between them as he straightened up.

"It'll take more than that to take my Camerupt down! He's my best for a reason! Use Amnesia to give you a boost, Camerupt!"

With a stubborn snort, Camerupt stomped his hoof against the floor before releasing a cry as he used Amnesia to increase his power. _~I won't lose so easily to a fighting chicken!~_

At that insult, Vash's right eye twitched slightly in irritation before he rushed in once more. Skidding to a halt, he whipped around in a roundhouse kick and smashed his taloned feet right into Camerupt's face; the attack effectively sending him flying backwards and skidding along the floor in a critical hit. Lowering his raised leg back onto the floor, the flames around his wrists went out and he crossed his arms over his chest once more in a stubborn huff while Whippa flew off of Aya's head and landed back onto Vash where she belonged.

_~You did great, Vashy. You looked so cool in that battle.~_ Nuzzling her best friend under his chin, Whippa was oblivious to the embarrassed blush that suddenly appeared onto Vash's cheeks from the compliments and the affection.

As this went on, Aya slowly walked over to Tabitha, who had run over to check on his Camerupt. Watching as the pokemon slowly shifted to laying on his stomach instead of his side, she saw the black eye that Vash's last attack had landed on him, though she also didn't miss the flash of relief crossing onto Tabitha's face at seeing his pokemon still alive.

"...Why didn't you kill him? You killed my team the last few times. Why was this time any different?" Rising up onto his feet, the larger man turned around and glared at the teen before him. "Did you think I needed your pity or am I just not worth your time in going all out anymore?!"

"...I remembered..."

"Ahya?"

The sudden look of dumbfounded confusion on his features would've made her laugh a tiny bit if this man hadn't supposed to have been her enemy. "...It was only a quick flash...in my head, but...I remember seeing you...before the accident I was in...From before you ever joined Team Magma...You were a normal trainer...and you had a Numel at your side...You looked...happy with him..." Walking over to the Camerupt, she reached out a hand and gently touched the nick that was at the top outer edge of his left ear. "...This gave it away...He's that same pokemon from back then...You didn't care about the others, but...you care about this one..." Pulling back after giving the pokemon a gentle pet through the fluff on the top of his head, causing the Camerupt to close his eyes and murr in contentment from the contact, she lifted her head and halted her goggle covered gaze back onto Tabitha. "...That's why I didn't kill him..."

Taking Tabitha's surprised silence as her que, Aya turned around and began to walk off. However, a hand quickly grabbing her upper arm halted her and she quickly glanced up at Tabitha with wide eyes.

"You...didn't have to do that...Especially, during all those times I tried to kill **your** team..." Falling silent for a moment, he finally narrowed his eyes as he made his decision. "Listen carefully to what I have to say, Aya. Your uncle, our Leader Maxie, has already begun to put his plan into action. The Primordial Sea will be changed into Desolate Land. In other words, all life-..." At getting to that part, Tabitha hesitated suddenly at just the thought of what would happen and shook his head as he decided to skip saying it. He just couldn't bring himself to saying such an unsettling conclusion out loud. "Aya, what will you do? Will you continue down this path and put a stop to it all? Or will your original destiny get in the way? I want to be there to see what you decide on..."

Releasing her arm gently, Tabitha began to head off after returning his tired Camerupt. As he took a few steps though, he halted, but kept his back turned to Aya. "...Our Leader Maxie should be heading for Mt. Pyre right now...For everyone's sake, Aya,...I hope you choose the right path..." With that, he continued on his way.

Watching as the Admin left, Aya was about to take her leave as well, but one of the scientists halted her.

"Um, miss? Two things before you go?" Stepping forward, the older man pushed up on the nose piece of his glasses before fidgeting a bit nervously still from the whole ordeal. "Thank you so much, for rescuing us and driving them away...I really don't understand why those ruffians are planning such a frightening thing as awakening Groudon..." He then shook his head before pointing to Aya's down hood. "The second thing though, um...well, you have our little friend in your hood..."

"Huh?" Turning her head, Aya blinked slightly in surprise at the sight of a tiny pokemon with a grey body staring right back at her just inches from her face. "Um...Who...?"

"That's Castform. She's our weather pokemon that's been living here with us and helping with our research for quite some time." Bringing his gaze to study the pokemon, he finally thought of something and locked his attention back onto the trainer. "She obviously has taken a liking to you though. Please accept her as our thanks for saving us."

**(Castform/Casper, Gender: Female, Nature/Characteristic: Lax/Mischievous, Place: Route 119/Weather Institute)**

"Um...It wasn't really any trouble...Anyways, it's morning now so...I best get moving...I'd like to get to Fortree soon." With that, Aya waved slightly and left the Weather Institute, though before she went out the door, she made sure to use the PC there as she boxed Casper just like she had finally decided to box Azul before she had even faced Team Magma in the building. She had tried to keep Azul with her for a while, but it just didn't feel right. She wasn't ready to fill that spot yet that her precious little baby, Menos had left behind...

Shaking her head as she cleared her thoughts, Aya left the building. Of course it had to start raining lightly halfway across the bridge, causing a grumbled curse to be heard just behind her. She felt sorry for Vash, but at the same time, she couldn't help but mentally giggle at his expense since the rain wasn't actually harming him; just really annoying him.

"Hey, Aya! Wait up!"

Halting in her tracks at the voice soon after crossing the bridge, Aya and her starter turned around, only to see that it was Brendan that had called out to them. "Oh...Brendan."

Slowing his run to a halt as he caught up, Brendan offered her a bright smile as he was happy to have crossed paths with his best friend again after what felt like a long time. After all, he hadn't seen her since they went to Petalburg together so Aya could get her fifth badge. "How have you been, Aya? Have you been catching any good pokemon around here too?" At the slight nod he received, he seemed happy about this, but then took note that something looked a bit off. Seeing that Vash had actually evolved into Blaziken, he was surprised and proud of Aya for this, but that wasn't what seemed off with this picture. It was then that he noticed what it was.

The baby Minun wasn't in Aya's hood...

_'Oh no...Did she...?'_ Ruby eyes softening suddenly at this thought, he quickly forced himself to snap out of it and smiled again as he tried to avoid that subject. After all, if it was true, then he had a feeling bringing it up would utterly crush her. "Well, you've obviously gotten a lot stronger. Vash looks so cool now. I'm still helping out my dad with his research, of course, but..." Shaking his head again, he pulled out a pokeball and grinned cheekily. "I still wanna see how far you've come along, Aya, so how about it? A friendly battle between you and me."

Watching Brendan's expressions carefully, she casted a glance to Vash and Whippa for a second before bringing her gaze back onto her friend as she nodded her head lightly and had Vash step up first. "Ok...Lets play..."

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's that for that chap. I know, I ended it jus' before the battle started, I'm so evil. lol
> 
> Anyways, I figured that I'd give Tabitha a bit of a caring side. Since he didn' use Camerupt in the previous battles against him, I figured he'd be a pokemon he cared about. Ok, yeah, he used a Numel in the battle at Mt Chimney, but he also had a Koffing with him. I figured the Numel was a different one from the Camerupt & in the Weather Institute, Tabitha seems ta start havin' doubts and all towards Maxie's plans...I dunno. I guess I jus' felt like there was more ta Tabitha than meets the eye.
> 
> Anywho, till next time.


End file.
